The Draconic Sapphire
by TatianaSaphira
Summary: Story is now complete - Chapters 12, 13 and 14 are on it's way
1. Sapphire 101

_Welcome to the sequel to Draconic Ruby. This one takes place about 6 months later, before Christmas. Things have settled into a groove, but things are not always what they seem..._

_Reviews from Draconic Ruby will be at the bottom_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter one_**

Joey woke up to the face of his husband beside him. Softly stroking him he felt his lover move into his hand, as he awoke. Moving slowly, he gave his husband a kiss, rather chastely considering their night before. His husband then placed a hand onto his waist and pulled his husband closer, thus deepening the kiss together. The blond then ran a hand through the tousled sable coloured hair of his husband, breathing in the cinnamon smell that was his husband.

"Good morning wife." the baritone voice said, husky from early morning awakenings

"Good morning Dragon" the soft contralto voice said, softly stroking the man, drinking in his beauty in the morning.

"So what are your plans today Puppy." the brunet said, luxuriating in the feel of the blond's touch

"Jorma and Jorrin are coming to the shop to learn from Malik. They want to help out at the shop." the blond said about his new found brothers.

"Well as Seth has taken more of an interest in the business, Johfrit said he was coming with us today. Something about not trusting the world, and he wasn't going to let his dragons out of his sight." the brunet said about his brother in law

"Hmm Father said that Jono wanted him to teach him more about his powers, so Jono and him are going to be at the house. Also Father said that the new wing is almost complete. He still wants us all living together. Won't you consider it again?" the blond said, as his Dragon pulled him close to his chest, softly stroking the silken locks of the boy. After discovering the nature of their souls, they had all begun to call Apollo their father, not that Joey's own father was around to care who he called Father.

"I like being independent. Besides, I don't know if he could handle Mokuba's hyperness. Ever since learning that when we married he didn't just get a brother, but an entire family, he has been completely beside himself, and has been spoiled rotten by his grandfather." the brunet said, lightly kissing the forehead of his wife. After their wedding and hearing Seth constantly call his four husbands, his wives, the name stuck and in private he too referred his golden puppy as his wife.

In public though...that had taken some work. When the world had found out that Seto's 'little' party was in fact a wedding and that the bride was MALE, it had sent shockwaves through the world. But thanks to having a God for a father in law, they had saved the stock, and the world was coming to accept their marriage. Even as so far, that the Emperor of Japan himself had approved of their marriage, making them the first males in all of Japan to have an approved marriage. This had also steadied the market, and with this public acknowledgment, had allowed Kaiba Corp to flourish.

Working Seth in had taken a bit more work. Until Mokuba solved it himself, and doctored some papers, making it that Seth was Seto's twin, long lost. Which had amused him so greatly that his baby brother was just as devious as him. Mokuba had gotten a new collection of video games for that, which he was still enjoying. Joey's family...well that had taken far more work. Especially since Jono had decided that he was going to show Seto how to be schooled. In one turn. Which Jono did to Seto in a very public venue, a few weeks after learning everything. Seems Jono had used what was getting known as a 'Kitty' deck and with this leveled Seto in one turn, and was stomped on by little rats, with the most adorable kitty as his trump card. In public everyone took the stunning loss with perfect grace. Until they were back at Apollo's mansion. It was then that the teasing and howling of laughter started at the expense of Seto.

But Seto took it in stride, and allowed them the teasing. Until he punished his Puppy later that night. When they went down for breakfast the next morning, Joey was hobbling again, and his father began laughing his head off at the sight. Seto on the other hand had a very large grin.

"He wants to make up for Gozoboro. Which by the way, he did visit Uncle Hades, and he happily reported that Gozoboro is not going to be having any more lives. Aunt Persephone made sure of that. She didn't appreciate what he did to you." Joey said snuggled within his dragon's arms, playing with the slight hair that was on his lover's chest. It had been waxed for the wedding, but was coming back, though very softly. Though considering how long it had been, it had been strange that it had taken nearly 6 month's to return.

"Well I am not looking forward to the rest of the relatives. When did you say that they were going to be coming?" Seto said, dreading meeting his Grandfather in law. He had been brushing up on his Greek Mythology since learning of his relatives and what he had found, scared the living hell out of him.

"It is going to be a while. Some of them are still asleep, and they are not sure if they want to wake Ares. Uncle Ares can be a 'bit' of a handful. At least that is what Jono said." Joey said remembering what his first life had said about his family.

"Well, still. The waiting is going to drive me nuts. Last thing I need is during a meeting is Aphrodite showing up. From what I read, she has no shame." Seto said

"She would never do anything to embarrass you, at least...I don't think so. You might want to ask Jono more specifically. Apparently she was his tutor." Joey said

"Well THAT explains a lot." Seto said with a grin as he hugged him closer

"You weren't complaining last night. Auntie said it would make you hot." Joey said remembering the conversation that he had with his Aunt. She was one of the few Gods that had not rested during the millennium's and was always there.

"She was right, but damn...you drained me. Now I know how Seth felt about being fucked to sleep." Seto said, as his golden puppy giggled.

"I love you Katsuya." Seto said, lifting his puppy's face and leaning down and kissing him softly

"I love you too Seto. Come on, we need to shower before Hanna has conniptions. You know she likes to get an early start." Joey said after a few minutes

"Well, I suppose. But today I want to try something a bit different then our normal grooming" Seto said and with an impish grin, he sat up and grabbed Joey. Hauling him into the bathroom, he started the shower, and the set him down. He then joined him and they started a new tradition of morning sex in the shower.

------------------------------------ **♥** ------------------------------------ **♥ **------------------------------------

Hanna had breakfast mostly prepared, as Seth and Johfrit was stopping by the mansion on their way to Kaiba Corp. When they arrived at 6:30 in the morning, they were slightly surprised to see that the boy's were down yet. Hanna smiled, and said that they were still 'detained'. Of which they smiled. As they had gotten into their groove of having the four of them sharing Seth, they had discovered that Jorrin and Jorma were not interested in the physical aspect of their marriage to Seth. Oh, granted they wanted to be with him, but they were still too shy and uncomfortable with it. So for now, the only ones sharing Seth's bed was Jono and Johfrit. Seth had asked the boys if they had been sure, and they said maybe in time, but right now, no.

He had also been surprised when there were a few times that both Jono and Johfrit would take him, and those nights were ones he treasured the most. In the beginning, he had still been fairly tender inside, but over time, this had changed, and now, there were many times that both his husbands took him. But they did not taken him often. But they did, and they loved it. So hearing that Seto and Joey were still upstairs gave them a huge grin. They walked upstairs and went into the bedroom, a room that Hanna was still forbidden to enter while the door was closed. Seth and Johfrit however could, as it wasn't anything that they hadn't seen before. As they heard the shower going, they opened the door and saw Joey pinned to the wall, his hands running through Seto's hair, as Seto was grinding into him.

Unlike them, who switched often, Seto had been refusing to allow Joey to top him again. Much to his dismay.

They closed the door, and Seth got onto Seto's bed, as Johfrit joined him, allowing his husband to hold him close. When his father had finished telling his story, he had married them under the traditions of Ra and they were all married. However in the public eye, only Jono and Seth were married. The others accepted this knowing that in this day and age it was still rare to have multiple wives, even more so to have men that looked like quintuplets all married to two guys. So as far as the world was concerned, only Seth and Jono and Seto and Joey were married, and it made a very sweet tale of twin boys marrying two of the quintuples.

"You know, we could just taken advantage of their laziness. After all, Seto does have the best toys..." Johfrit said, tracing a finger along his husbands chest, tickling the nub that had been hardening

"You don't know when they are going to be coming out love." Seth said, his breath hitching, as his very naughty husband, began to trail a finger down his husband's chest, leading to the tailored pants that had originally been Seto's. After Seto and Joey had returned from Egypt, he had introduced Seth to his tailor and with Seto's bank account had made him a full suite of clothing. Even a tailor made pair of black leather that both Seto and Seth were partial to. Their husbands though, loved wearing cream or butter coloured colours, and today was no different.

"Do you think I care...they have the right idea...morning sex is a great way to relieve stress" Johfrit said, now placing a hand down his love's pants, and feeling the awakening of his own dragon.

"It is, but what about Hanna..." Seth said, his breath hitching, as his wife began to remove his button, and was opening the zipper

"Hanna knows better. She's scared of your doppleganger" Johfrit said, and in one move engulfed his lovers cock.

"Yes...puppy...take me...take me..." Seth chanted and just as he was about to come, his wife stopped and with a devious grin, removed his pants and with one quick flick, impaled himself onto his husband.

"You know that one of these days I am going to introduce you to the joys of lubrication." Seth said with a hissed voice

"Hmm...yes this is better...Jono gets you too much in the mornings...besides, I enjoy the inital pain. And you haven't seen me bleed. But maybe next time." Johfrit said as he lifted his hips, as his husband grabbed them and began to direct their lovemaking. So lost in their moaning, that they didn't hear the bathroom door open and a giggle erupt.

"What have I said about doing this on MY bed." Seto said, leaning over and pulling on Johfrit's ear

"But I didn't get my SETH TIME." he whined, as Seth growled.

"My bed...my RULES." Seto said not caring that they hadn't orgasmed yet

"Go take a shower, we will wait for downstairs. Ya got 10 minutes." Joey said pulling his very angry dragon away, grinning at them as Johfrit smiled. As soon as the door was closed, he jumped on his husband again and with a force he had not dared before use, rammed himself back on and rode him for all he was worth. As Joey and Seto had reached the stairs they could hear Seth's scream of Johfrit's name, and Johfrit's primal scream. Which made Joey giggle again.

"You're family is gonna be the death of me..." Seto mumbled as he headed down the stairs

------------------------------------ **♥** ------------------------------------ **♥ **------------------------------------

Downstairs Mokuba was giggling from hearing his brothers. When he first met Joey and the others, he had seen his brother's instant reaction and ever since then had been determined that Joey was going to be his new brother. Now a reality, he was more overjoyed at his instant family. Both their real parents had been only children and their grandparents had died with their father and their mother had died giving birth to him. So they had been alone for a very long time. Now having a stand-in mother, a God for a grandfather, and 6 brothers that love him to distraction, he had been overjoyed. The house was always filled with people, and his new grandfather that would give him just about anything he wanted. Any time he wanted a hug, his grandfather had his arms opened. Whenever he wanted a story, he would hear about his great aunts and uncles and all the Greek Heroes and villains. When he was scared, and before Seto could arrive, he was instantly at his side, holding him close. Apollo was living up to his word, and showered Mokuba with all the love that he had been denied. Seto, at first was jealous, until Apollo would be visiting Seto at the office, bringing him lunches and fresh perspectives on his work. He would give him massages while he worked. As well, he would deal with some of the parties that interfered with time with his son. Overall, with time, he had come to accept that while he was not going to treat him like he was his younger brother, he was still showing him he was loved and cared for. He left the petting to his son, which with visiting with Mokuba each night, he heard his son's howls of pleasure, every night.

"So Alen, when do you think that they are going to be done?" Mokuba said, belling his outward appearance of 12. To keep up appearances, they still called Apollo by his adopted name, as to not confuse anyone. The souls and Joey however did address him as Father, even in public.

"Well, that depends on Seth and Seto. Both have them have appetites larger then my sons." he answered the small child honestly

"Don't you think that is inappropriate conversation for a 12 year old?" a voice said from the doorway

"Puleese...I was telling Jono how to suck cock at 10 years old." Alen said and at that Joey started killing himself laughing

"That was also 5,000 years ago. Please kindly remember that this is my house and my rules. I do not wish to be fracturing my brother's mind." Seto said as he grabbed a cup of coffee from the coffee maker

"Yure brother's mind was fractured a long time ago Dragon. Besides, you know Father isn't harming him." Joey said as Alen came over to his youngest son and ruffled his hair.

"Still..." Seto said, though a small grin, almost minuscule, appeared at the corners of his mouth

"Well we should get going." a voice said from behind the tall CEO

"You finished fucking your husband?" Seto said, not even bothering to turn around

"You're just jealous that Joey isn't as open as me." Johfrit said, but he did hug Seto from behind him

"You have no idea how open or closed Joey is, since you four aren't linked to his mind anymore. So kindly stay out of our love life. You have your own husband." Seto said, as caramel arms removed Johfrit's arms from Seto's waist.

"And this husband doesn't share with others." Seth said, still holding Johfrit's arms.

"You're no fun." he pouted but Seth nuzzled his ear, and the pouting turned to purring.

"I think I will go into the dining room...yeah...uh...yeah..." Mokuba said, somewhat in shock of the lookalikes of his brother in law making out with a caramel copy of his brother.

"That would be a good idea little one. My son's haven't learned that making out with each other in public can be rather embarrassing." Alen said, picking up Mokuba and taking him into the dining room where Hanna had laid out breakfast in a buffet style. Since having so many 'Joey' look-a-likes, she had always created a lot of food, as they all had bottomless stomachs.

"Johfrit if you are going to be guarding us today, though I still do not know why, perhaps you should get your lust out of your system. Seth is publicly married to Jono, and you look very different from him." Seto said, walking over to Joey who was drinking his white tea at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Standing behind him, with a coffee in hand, he wrapped his other hand around Joey's shoulders

"Because I love you both and as much as I trust your guards, I am better then them." Johfrit said, as Seth had mimicked Seto's actions, and had wrapped an arm around Johfrit, though he had stopped nuzzling him.

"I don't anticipate any trouble. It's just a series of inspections." Seto said, talking about the warehouses that him and Seth were going to at the docks that day. Alen had suggested that sticking with just gaming might be the company's downfall eventually, so had suggested shipping as well. He had also suggested that if they controlled the shipping of their products it would cut down extra costs, and thereby affecting production and of course would create more business. However some of the gangs of the waterfront had not liked the idea of the Kaiba brothers interfering, as Seth and Seto were now referred to as, and there had been a few threats on their lives. Hence why their strongest warrior, Johfrit, had decided that as good as Roland and Isono were at protecting his husband and his brother, it couldn't compare to him.

"That being said Dragon, I would feel better if Johfrit was with ya. We all would." Joey said, and leaned up to his husband and kissed the base of his neck.

"Very well. For you Puppy, I will indulge you." Seto conceded and with that they got up and headed into the dining room for breakfast.

------------------------------------ **♥** ------------------------------------ **♥ **------------------------------------

Later that day, Seth and Seto arrived at the docks in the early afternoon. So far there hadn't been any threats today, but the day was young Johfrit thought as Seto drove them to the first of their stops. Usually Seto was driving his prized Mazarati GranTurismo, but since he was technically a 'family' man since he usually had more then 2 people with him, he had purchased one of the new German makes, a Maybech Exelero in complete black. Now arriving, Johfrit exited from the back seat first, his eyes wary of any danger to his husband and soul-reincarnate. Not sensing any visually, he closed his eyes and used his Priest powers to detect any danger, a feat he used to use with Arthur. He could hear the souls of the workers in the area but none had any malice within their hearts. In fact, he could feel that some of them were agreeable to the presence of them.

Opening his eyes, he nodded to Seth, and with that both Seto and Seth exited the car. When Seto had ordered the car a few days after the wedding, though still in Egypt with Joey, he had ordered it to be made bullet proof and bomb proof. Now outside, they came over to Johfrit as with Johfrit's powers, he could create a bubble to protect them. But Seth had asked him not to, as it drained him completely, and unlike the rest of his brothers, Johfrit was all muscle. And as Seto had once found out, damn heavy.

As they headed to the first of the warehouses that they had parked the car near, they could see some of the car that were already lined up. Dealing with the 'unsavories' of the area, Johfrit had disagreed with coming in here, as they were unpredictable. But Seto assured him, that while they were 'unpleasant' it was necessary. And Johfrit did not have a choice, as it was the unspoken rule that he was boss.

Coming closer, they could hear voices of some of the people present. A few of them Seto recognized and a few he did not. As they approached, with Johfrit still in front, in his butter coloured leather pants and hemp tunic that grazed his thighs, and the sleeves were 3/4', he pushed them higher, to his elbow crease, which showed the Millennium Bracelet that was on his wrist. Before they had left that morning Joey had given it to him, to protect their loves, as he knew that with Johfrit's powers if they needed a quick escape, the item would grant it.

The bracelet tinkled as they moved further into the enclosure. As they had reached the middle of the room, the entrance closed, as a metal gate slammed down to the ground behind him. Johfrit began to hiss, as his left arm gathered his two loves behind him, his right arm outstretched.

"Jo...calm down. Wait to see what is up." Seth said placing a hand on his husband's left shoulder

"Seth is right. Let's see what they want, before you can blast them." Seto said, placing his hand on the right side of his brother in law.

"You should learn to control your pet's Kaiba-sama" a voice said from behind them

"How I control my pet's is none of your concern Takahashi." Seto said, turning to the voice that had begun to move away, and face the blond

"Well if you tire of this pet, I would be more then happy to take him. He looks delicious." the man said licking his lips at the 6'1 blond

"Touch him and die" Seth hissed

"Possessive much, Kaiba-sama?" Takahashi said, with a grin, but not one that could be mistaken as a friendly gesture

"You have no idea, Takahashi." Seto said with a grin, one that equally the man's ferocity

"Very well. Kaiba-sama you planned this meeting so that you could discuss a possible buy-out of my interests in the shipping wharfs. I want to tell you that had you asked a year ago, I would have laughed in your face, and then stabbed you in the back, and pulled out your entrails." Takahashi said, watching the blond's reactions. He was becoming more and more attracted to the fiery blond as he could see within the depths of the topaz eyes, a fire that he had never witnessed before.

"If you value your life, i would suggest you get to the point" Seto said, sensing the 'but' in that statement. One that he knew his soul's puppy hadn't caught onto yet. Seth had, and was watching his husband with some amusement.

"However, the last six months since your marriage, you've changed. I think for the good. So I have talked it over with my workers, and with their approval, I have agreed to let you. There are some conditions though. My workers will all not be fired, and their level of pay is to remain the same. As well, and I know you are not going to like this part, but you are going to have to listen to some of the Yakuzas. Being the wharf, we have had to 'share' the area. Meaning that I don't get in their way, and they leave my workers alone." Takahashi said, watching the young CEO's face scowl

"I am sure that my brother will agree, but I don't make deals with scum. The Yakuza are a bunch of thugs with big toys. So am I, and I will not bow down to them. Rest assured, i will now allow the workers to be harmed, but I will not work with them. They get in my way, I will crush them." Seto said

"Now Kaiba-sama, that is no way to be discussing your new partners." a new voice appeared. A man came out, and about 12 men appeared around them, in a circle. Some of them had chains, and some had metal bars. But all of them were armed, and ready to strike, if given the approval

"Yoshi..." Seto hissed with malice. At that, Johfrit stood up to his full height, and spread out his arms. At that Seth and Seto grabbed his arms and Johfrit created the bubble to protect them.

"Love, you can't keep this up..." Seth whispered, frightened for his strong willed husband.

"I will be fine Dragon. The Bracelet is providing the energy. I am providing the focus. Both my Dragons will be safe my love." Johfrit murmured, though there was a few droplets of sweat falling.

"Kaiba-sama, once again, I am treated to your lovely presence. It **_HAS_** been too long." the man named Yoshi sneered at the young CEO

"Not long enough." Seto growled at the leader of this sect of the Yakuza

"Tell me...how is that **_LOVELY_** brother of yours. Still just as adorable and **_INNOCENT_** as ever?" Yoshi said sneering, and subtly threatening Mokuba

"You touch that boy, and breathing is going to be the least of your worries" Johfrit snarled, his eyes glancing at all the adversaries around him and his loves.

"Temper temper Blondie. I know of your reputation with Hirutani, and let me tell you, I was saddened to see you go." Yoshi said looking at the blond. When he had first known Joey, he had remembered thinking that when he grew up, he would be gorgeous. There was just no way with that much gold, and that slim body that he would not. But seeing the epitome of perfection in front of him, he was itching to be near it again.

"I remember you too. You were a bastard then, and it's nice to see that things haven't changed much in six years." Johfrit snarled, as he and Joey were the dominant souls back then.

"So has anyone managed to tame you Joey?" Yoshi said, but did not notice Seto's grin appeared

"Afraid you have the wrong twin Yoshi." Seto said with a grin

"What are you talking about. Joey had no brothers." Yoshi said

"And where have you been the last year. Didn't you hear about Joey finding out that he was adopted, and that he's a quintuplet?" Seto said amused at the man narrowing his eyes

"Then who the hell is this. And why did he just say he knew me." Yoshi said narrowing his eyes. He KNEW this person in front of him, the mannerisms to reminiscent of the actions he had remembered from watching Joey so long ago.

"Watch how you speak about my husband, you bastard." Seth growled, as Seto placed an arm onto his soul-incarnate.

"Husband...wait a minute...I remember hearing something about six months ago. Didn't you marry that blond?" Yoshi asked Seto

"None of your gods blasted business. Now get out of this meeting." Seto growled, not willing to discuss his feelings with a man that made him feel like he needed a shower..for the rest of the millennium.

"I don't think so. This meeting was arranged by Takahashi, to make sure that you knew my position. Now that I know that someone can stick something else up your ass, I am more then happy to discuss what kind of an arrangement that we can make." Yoshi said his eyes not on Seto, but on Johfrit, and he wasn't disguising the lust rolling off of the man

"If you ever want to have children I suggest you stop looking at him like he is your next meal." Seth growled, fiercely possessive of his husband

"And what is your damage." Yoshi said narrowing his eyes.

"My damage is that my sufferance is what is keeping you and your men alive. I would suggest you stay in my graces, or you will find yourself alone, very quickly. Now get out of this meeting. I am not EVER dealing with you again, and I made my position clear to you 4 years ago." Seto said, about the day after his 16th birthday when he had taken control of Kaiba Corp. After the takeover on his birthday, one of the first acts he had done as the new CEO was to sever the ties to the Yakuza.

"If you remember I also told you the position that I was going to put you in as well. Still see no reason as to not do that now." Yoshi said, pushing his luck and looking at the young CEO with undisguised lust. Even at 16, Seto was tall, though he was now, at 20 his full height of 6'5, reaching this just a month before his 20th birthday, which they had celebrated 2 months ago. Now only a few days before Christmas, Seth and Seto had decided that they wanted to get this wrapped up before the New Year, when they could begin planning the birthday of their husbands.

"Touch my Dragon and you will die." Johfrit snarled, still very protective of his husband and his soul-reincarnate. Johfrit was the very few of them that could not separate their feelings between Seth and Seto, and often thought of both of them as his husband, a feeling that sometimes had made Seto nervous, but Joey just smiled at him. With the strange way that their situation was, there was no jealousy among them, though Jono was interested in Seth solely, and Joey was interested in Seto solely, Johfrit was in love with both of them, being part of Joey for so long, his feelings for Seto, became his own feelings.

"Tempting...but I don't think so. See, once I have Kaiba, I am going to take you. I have been dreaming of taking you for 6 years, and there is no way you are going to stop me." Yoshi said and with that, nodded his head at his henchmen, and they attacked simultaneously. Only to find that they bounced off of the bubble that was surrounding the three men

"What makes you think that I would allow you to touch what doesn't belong to you Yosh." Johfrit snarled, though Seth noticed that he was beginning to sweat more.

"Pup, you can't keep this up. You know you can't." Seth whispered, seeing the Millennium Bracelet beginning to flare slightly

"Have more faith in me then that. I will NEVER allow that man near my dragons." Johfrit snarled then added "I just got you back. I will never let you go."

"I love you too Johfrit." Seto said, touched at his brother in law's display of affection.

"What is going on. Why can I not get near you." Yoshi sneered at them. He could see their lips moving, but could not make out the words. In his line of business reading lips could be the difference between success or failure, but right now all he could make out was Dragon, love and Johfrit.

"Do you think I am stupid enough to tell you. Rest assured we are leaving this. Takahashi, when you can decide if you wish to further our agreement, we will meet at Kaiba Corp. Otherwise our business is complete." Seto said, as he could feel the straining arms of Johfrit. He knew that he would not be able to keep this up for long. As well versed he was in the lore, it was still new to him, and he did not have the reserves for further continuation of this.

"This isn't over yet Kaiba." Yoshi said and at that, he pulled out a gun and aimed at Seto. He then pulled the trigger.

All Seto heard was Johfrit screaming and a flash.

* * *

_Aren't I evil... _

_So here is the first chapter of the new story. I do have the villain from the first one already planned out. Cookies to someone that can guess it._

_Reference for the Maybech Exelero: exelerocar DOT com _

_Reference for the Mazarati: maserati DOT com_

_**For Reviews from Draconic Ruby:**_

_Laesneniel__ - Thank you so much for the review. Yes you were right on the money, as while Apollo is the same as Ra, the God of Light, Ra is the equivalent of Zeus. As for explaining the mystery...there is still much more to tell. Like what exactly caused the curse and of course...who laid it in the first place._

_girloffire__ - Thank you for your review, it was greatly appreciated. Hopefully you will love it's sequel_

_ToInsanitysEnd__ - For the review of Chapter 4, yeah I wrote that without even thinking about what I wrote. At the end of it, I re-read it and burst into laughter myself, as I couldn't believe I had done that. For the review of Chapter 5, writing naughty is my specialty. I've tried to write non-naughty, but unfortunately my brain doesn't work that way. Don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.  
_


	2. Sapphire 102

_**Chapter 2**_

As the flash cleared, the men that had been surrounding Yoshi looked in stunned shock. A huge white dragon had Seto within one of its claws, and the blond that Yoshi had been lusting after, looked right now like the very devil. His ass long hair was flaring around him, and his golden eyes looked like they were blazing. Seth had already moved closer to the dragon, staying right behind his husband. Seth may have been high priest and knew a great many spells, but seeing his husband, a power incarnate, was a bit frightening.

"You. Hurt. My. Dragon." Johfrit snarled, his golden aura glowing all around him, with swirls of white shot all around him

"You're not Joey are you?" Yoshi said, his eyes narrowing.

"Wow, you do have a brain up there. No I am not. But I do know you. And your desires. And you will never touch Joey. " Johfrit said to the man, as he outstretched his right arm, the one carrying the Millennium bracelet.

"Husband, the rod." Johfrit said to Seth, who was in possession of the rod. As the rod belong to Seth, Seto had relinquished it to the former High Priest, since he knew more about its powers then he. Coming back over to his glowing husband, he handed the rod over to him, and with its innate power, the glow intensified.

"Now, what do you say to my husband's agreement Yoshi. Mr. Takahashi is willing to leave, and we want the land. But not you. I would not even try to defile my husband with filth like you." Johfrit sneered at Yoshi, not caring how mad he was making him.

"Joh...get...me...home...Joey..." Seto mumbled to his brother in law, still cradled by his dragon

"Hush Grádén (a/n - Beloved in Gaelic)..." Johfrit said coming over to Seto, and softly stroking his face. Seth was still watching them, and seeing his husband, stroke him, he knew he was going to have to soon have a long talk with his Hikari, about taking care of puppies.

"Joh, we need to go. We are done here." Seth said, coming over to his husband

"Okay." Johfrit said, placing a kiss on Seto's forehead and lifting his arm upwards to raise the door. Seeing the car, the Dragon, still holding Seto, opened its wingspan and began to lift off, heading toward the mansion and its mate father. Being bonded to Joey, it knew where its mate was and with its master in its grasp, headed into sky going to where its master could be healed by the God. As a few of the Yakuza men that had been outside, watched as a creature that had not been around for a few years suddenly lifted into the air, with the body of the CEO in its grasp. They they saw a blond that they knew that their leader had wanted, in more ways then one, glowing, with another man stepping right behind him.

As one of the other men noticed, the blond pushed the darker brunet toward the car, and as he opened it to get into the drivers seat. He then closed his eyes as the car flared to life and with that, drove away, leaving the Yakuza stunned that they actually let them get away.

The boss was not going to be pleased.

------------------------------------ **♥** ------------------------------------ **♥ **------------------------------------

"Love...Darling...Honey...Slow the fuck down!" Seth screamed, scared out of his mind at his husband that had no idea how to drive

"Grádén, shut the fuck up. I know how to drive." Johfrit said, putting the car into further gear, as he followed the Blue Eyes back to their father's mansion that was on the outskirts of Domino

"Don't you beloved me, you don't know how to drive" Seth said as he squealed as Johfrit took another corner, squealing the tires as they wove around the cliffs. The dragon had already landed, and had disappeared.

"As adorable as that is, I do. Joey showed me when we were in the gang. As well, he has brushed me up on it, since he was worried something like this would happen." Johfrit said, as they turned the stretch to the gateway. He slapped his hand on the palm sensor, and the doors opened.

"Then why the hell didn't Seto teach me?" Seth said, as Johfrit stopped the car, and they both ran up the stairs to Apollo's mansion.

"Don't know, you can kick his ass later" Johfrit said, running up the stairs, to Apollo's small infirmary

"Father!!" Johfrit ran into the room

"He's alive. Barely, but alive." Alen said, his face scrunched in thought

"Grádén...oh gods...Grádén!!" Johfrit said, falling to the right side of Seto, tears in his eyes.

"Father, what is going on?" Jono said coming in, as he felt his husband's distress

"Seto has been shot." Seth said, his eyes with tears as Jono came over to him, softly stroking Seth's face.

"Does Joey know yet?" Jono said looking at his father

"Not yet Little Dragon, but I suspect that he will be here shortly. Like you, he has a connection to Seto, only the others do not share it as deep, as you and Joey are the first joined souls to the boys." Alen said as he closed his eyes, as he felt his three sons arrive, with a very angry Yami in tow.

"SETO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed as he came through the door and ran to his husbands side

"God fucking dammit, I knew he shouldn't have gone. You stubborn, asinine asshole. God Ra Dammit!!" Joey began swearing as tears fell down his face, joining Johfrit in the stroking of Seto's face, as he was unconscious.

"Father...?" Jorrin said, accompanied by Jorma, Malik and Marik, as they had arrived by Shadow Express, a trick that the Yami's had learned.

"Malik, I may need your help. You are remembering some of your life as Namu?" Alen asked the Hikari

"Yes Alen, I have been. Joey has been learning a great deal with me." Malik said as Marik turned to him

"What do you want with him?" Marik snarled

"Namu's powers were on a cosmic level for healing. If it wasn't suspect, and impossible, many believed him to be descended from Nefertem, the Goddess of healing. I never knew him as he had died before my son came, but that was the legend. Since Malik is his reincarnation, and he has had such an aptitude for healing, he might be able to do something." Alen said coming over to Malik

"Child, will you let me touch you." Alen said, and without Marik's permission placed his hand on the boy's face and closed his eyes.

"Well, you are not, but your power level is very high. Come, you need to help reinforce Joh." Alen said coming over to where Seto was lying down

"Anything I can do to help. Show me what you need." Malik said as he came over to Alen and placed his hand on Johfrit. "Like this?" Malik said and with his touch Johfrit stiffened and softly began to keen.

"Joh...you okay?" Joey said coming over to his brother

"Yes I am fine. Father was right, Malik is enhancing my powers. Grádág is gonna be fine now." he said, looking with soulful eyes as his soul-incarnate.

"Everyone, you need to get out. Joey and Johfrit have some work to do." Alen said

"What is Joey going to do?" Marik growled

"If you hadn't nearly killed my son, you would have learned something. He has healing powers as well. But Johfrit is the conduit for it." Alen said as he gently led them all out the door, leaving Joey and Johfrit with Seto.

------------------------------------ **♥** ------------------------------------ **♥ **------------------------------------

"Joey, you need to hold Seto's hand for this." Johfrit said, coming over to Seto's right side and grasping his hand. Joey nodded and moved over to the left side and with the Millennium rod in hand, he took his husband's left hand.

"Both of you now need to search inside for the well of your powers. Both of you have tapped into this many times, especially when you were younger. If I remember hearing from the streets, there is a reason for your nicknames." Alen said as Johfrit looked at his father perplexed

"Father, how did you find out?" Johfrit said

"Same way I always do. Used the network." Alen said with a smile. The 'Network' that Alen referred to was a tool that the Gods used in order to be apprised of everything that happens in order to do their job, assigned by their Father.

"I am surprised that you didn't try to change that. Being called the Golden Seraphim, referencing Christian beliefs would be like blasphemy to you Father." Johfrit said with a slight grin. He had accessed his well, and Joey was still concentrating to find his. Unlike Johfrit, who had done this before, Joey has never attempted to access the well of his powers. Of course, not until six months ago, did he know he had powers. He only knew that he had access to his souls.

"My dearest boys, they were calling you angels. How could I object to that, when you boys are." Alen said as he saw Joey begin to glow like his son had already done so

"Can we get on with this, and we can discuss our gang names later." Joey growled, his eyes closed tightly from the strain of his control. He was not used to using the Rod, and it slightly reacted to him, as he was technically not the mate of the holder.

"Very well. Now that you both have accessed the well, you need to allow Seto to drink from it...so to speak" Alen said, trying to describe what needed to be done

"And how is Set supposed to do that?" Joey said, gritting his teeth

"How would a mother bird feed her young?" Alen asked his youngest son

"I see." Joey said, and opening his eyes and softly stroking his husband. He then leaned down and kissed his Dragon's near blue and cold lips. As he touched the cold lips he could feel a fissure of power buzzing on his lips. He then pushed his lover's chin down and this opened the slackened mouth wider, so that he could send his powers into the body. Doing so, Seto began to glow brightly, as Johfrit held him. Joey leaned up and looked at his lover and smiled. He could feel that he had done his job, but that there was still more work to be done.

"Joh, it's your turn." Alen said, as Joey turned to his father, startled and then understanding appeared in his face.

Johfrit then moved closer to Seto and closed his eyes as he gently kissed him. Joey was still close, softly stroking his face, as he could see the power leaving Johfrit's body into his husband. He then saw his brother cup Seto's face and deepen the kiss. Joey then realized that this was the first time that they had kissed, and came to the knowledge that this was the missing part of the puzzle. Johfrit was in love with Seto as well. Closing his eyes, and drawing into his own well, he placed his hand on his brother, and his lover, and showed them both that he was fine with what Johfrit needed.

Alen smiled watching his son's acceptance at what his brother needed, and at that shimmered out of the room, to allow them privacy, as he could sense that Seto was about to wake up, and Johfrit had not stopped kissing him yet.

* * *

Grádén - Means Beloved in Gaelic which if anyone remembers, that is what Johfrit is. 


	3. Sapphire 103

_**Chapter 3**_

Seto woke up to the delicious feeling of his husband's lips on him, and without a though, brought his hand up to cup his face and deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel. As he did, he realized a few things. One, his puppy's hair had a softer feel to it, and two, there was someone stroking him. Opening his eyes, he saw Joey off to the left side of him. It was then he realized he wasn't kissing Joey and began to try to push off who was touching him.

"Dragon...it's okay." Joey said, sensing the terror that his love was feeling.

"Grádág...you are awake." Johfrit said, pulling up and stroking Seto's face

"Joey...Johfrit...what the hell is going on." Seto said confused as to why Johfrit was kissing him.

"I think we discovered a side affect to Joh being a part of me for so long." Joey said, guessing what had happened

"And what would that be?" Seto said, Johfrit stroking him softly, looking at him with incredible love. Which Seto then caught and was breathless.

"He's in love with you too." Joey said, placing a hand on his brother, as Johfrit broke away from Seto's gaze and looked at his younger brother

"Oh _HELL_ no! I'm **_NOT SHARING_**!!!" Seto screamed as he attempted to get up and away

"Dragon..." Joey said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. It was then that Seto could see that Joey wasn't upset.

"Katsuya, please don't do this." Seto begged, but he knew he was denying a part of him that had felt the connection to Johfrit.

"I have waited this long Grádág, I can wait until you are comfortable. But I love you, just as much as Seth. And I want you to take me." Johfrit said, softly stroking his love's face

"Then you can wait until Hell freezes over. I may have to deal with this fucked up family, but hell NO am I going to screw you." Seto said, snarling at him

"Seto, relax. He is me, they all are me. There is no jealousy or hatred here. Remember, I am the dominant soul. This is _**MY LIFE**_. Even Seth doesn't exist. He is you. Joh loves you as much as Seth. He told you how much he loves Seth, so why is it a surprise that he loves you too?" Joey said, startled at his own insight.

"That doesn't mean I am going to screw a twin version of you. You are all I want or need." Seto said harshly. He then saw his lover smile

"I think that is the nicest thing you have said to me in a while." Joey said with a grin.

"Besides Seto, I am not Joey's twin. My body is far different then his." Johfrit said with a grin

"That being said, no." Seto said

"I won't take no for an answer. But I will give you time. As long as you will give me a chance." Johfrit said still stroking Seto's face. He could feel the tension in the face, and he knew that Seto was straining not to strike out. Whether it be in anger or passion he did not know, but he could still feel it.

"Very well. But no jumping me." Seto said with a small smile

"Depends on your definition of jumping Dragon." Johfrit said with a trademark Joey grin, which always made Seto's heart melt

"So what exactly happened. Last thing I remember is that ass Yoshi pointing a gun at me." Seto said and then grimaced as Joey began squeezing his hand

"Yoshi! Yoshi Ishikawa! That fucking bastard! I'll **KILL HIM**!!" Joey said screaming in anger. Which brought everyone back into the room, as they had been just outside

"Temper little one. No killing." Jono said coming over to Joey

"Why the HELL not!" Joey said glaring at his older brother

"Because our covenant with Osiris forbids it." Jono said to a startled group

"Then how was I allowed?" Johfrit asked, though he was now tucked into Seto's side, with Seto's arm around him

"First off, get off of him. That is really disturbing. Second, because of the nature of who you are. Joh, you are the only one of us that is a Priest Knight. And hence the only one of us that is allowed to _PROTECT_. Why do you think Seth has allowed Johfrit to be your bodyguard. Because I told him to." Jono said

"Guess we know who wears the pants in the relationship..." Marik said in a low voice, but was clear enough to all of them, and he had 12 pairs of eyes on him glaring.

"I guess we do. No sex for a week." Malik said with a smug voice

"But honey-cheeks..." Marik whined as the room began to erupt in giggles from five blonds

"Who says the Ukes don't have the power..." Malik said with a sparkle in his eye

"I do." Seto said as Joey blushed

"Well you are a power hungry despot so yeah..." Marik said to Seto. Seto narrowed his eyes and as they began to glow, heralding the summoning of his blue eyes, Joey held a hand on his chest and halted him

"Anyways...the bastard shot you, and Johfrit stopped the further assault." Seth said trying to placetate his soul-incarnate. He may not have his renowned temper, but his soul brother did. And having a blue eyes dragon that would obey him was not something that he wanted to push the limits of.

"Fine. Get me out of here, I have work to do this afternoon." Seto said attempting to sit up, only to have a tanned hand placed on his chest, and a twin pair of honey eyes glaring at him

"Sit your ass down dragon before I tie you to the bed." Joey snarled at him

"Didn't know you were into bondage Joey" Marik said with a grin

"Unless you would like to remain in the living, I would suggest you stop baiting my soul incarnate. I don't think Ra could resurrect you again." Seth said with a smirk that they had all recognized as a Kaiba smirk.

"SETO!!" a high pitched voice said and a streak of red, black and gold could be seen before it landed on Seto's chest

"Pharaoh, get your midget off me." Seto said as a crying Yugi was on the CEO's chest

"Yugi, you are embarrassing him." Atemu said with a sparkle in his eye

"Seto...are you hurt! Hanna said you were hurt!" Yugi said, tears in his eyes.

"Mutou get off of me." Seto said, still not used to the affection that the others gave him. Granted having Johfrit and Joey hug him was something he had gotten used to, and the grips of his shoulders that both Jono and Seth would give him, always made him warm inside, but having Yugi constantly glomp him, like he always does with Joey...well...that was something he didn't think he would ever get used to.

"Yug' he's fine. Me 'n' Joh took care of him." Joey said, still on the left side of Seto, though Seto's arm was wrapped around his waist, needing the physical touch of his life mate.

"Johfrit?" Atemu said, confused, which his soulmate shared

"Little light, we share powers of healing. Much like yours. Me and Joey healed Seto as he is our soulmate. We have the ability to use these powers to heal." Johfrit said grabbing the Pharaoh's light off of Seto and placing him down onto the ground beside the bed.

"I don't get it." Yugi said, still confused as to what he was talking about

"Little Yugi, did you not wonder why you gravitate so many people around you?" Jono said coming over to him.

"It is the same reason that Atemu could elicit the same amount of loyalty. Your bright shining light is like a moth to a flame to many. Whereas ours attracted people for sexual needs, yours gravitates people to protect and treasure." Johfrit said

"This would probably explain why the Pharaoh has not consummated your marriage." Jono added as both boys went beet red.

"The Pharaoh wants to, but is unable to." Johfrit said as half the room erupted in snickers and outright laughter

"Yugi, don't feel bad. Neither I or Jorma can feel any kind of attraction as well." Jorrin said, not ashamed at his feelings.

"But you and Jorma did have sex." Yugi said confused

"Yes, but with my help. The two of them are still considered pure as driven snow." Johfrit said

"And how did you help...?" Seth said his eye turning to his husband as his husband went scarlet red

"Uh..." Johfrit said, beet red

"You little sex demon. You DIDN'T do that did you?" Jono said at his younger brother, and with a perceptual nod, sighed.

"What exactly did he do?" Seto said, now curious

"Ya ever heard of the Jedi Mind Trick?" Joey said shaking his head

"Yeah..." Seto said, still not exactly getting it.

"He switched minds with the boys. Their soul bodies were there, but they were with each other. Johfrit was behind the wheel." Joey said still shaking his head

"Joh...how could you!" Seth said disappointed at his husband

"The children didn't know what to do Seth. They knew that they had to allow their bodies to be used, but they didn't know what to do and were too ashamed to say anything." Johfrit said as the boys came over to him.

"You all knew didn't you?" Seth said to the five boys. When they all looked at each other, and then nodded to him, they could see the visible sigh from them

"Boys did you really want to be married to me?" Seth asked them honestly. At that, they both began to tear up and ran into his arms. Seth accepted them both on each side, softly stroking their heads, as they cried into his side

"Is that a yes or a no?" Seto asked them, which caused them to cry harder into Seth's chest

"We already know the answer to that. They don't need to speak." Joey said sighing

"The answer is yes, they love you Seth, but they love you as their father figure. They were kept so pure, that they don't have any sexual thoughts, despite being sexual creatures like we are." Johfrit said to his stunned husband

"Is that true boys?" Seth said stepping slightly away from them. As they turned their heads at him, with tears still falling, they slightly nodded, and hugged him closer.

"Then I release you boys. I want you to be happy, and even though I am part of your soulmate, I am not." Seth said and kissed them slightly on the head, breaking his tie to them.

"I will still love you all, but as my boys." Seth said, hugging them. Yugi had tears in his eyes, as he had not fathomed just how sheltered these boys had been, and it made his and Atemu's situation that more awkward.

"So now what? You are no longer married to them." Seto said from the bed. Joey was still tucked on his left side, and he could feel tears falling onto his clothed chest, leaving hot crystalline streaks on the gray shirt that he was wearing.

"Now, they will be as they had been. Trying to live a life that they had been denied due to circumstance. Regardless of the annulled marriage, they are still our brothers and we will all still care for them. But both me and Joey will take care of their other education. Joh has done enough damage." Jono said looking at his middle brother, who had the grace to blush

"Ya know we will need Auntie's help for that." Joey said and at that the boys turned pure white, and their gold eyes nearly went black

"No...anything but that...send us to Marik's house and tie us to their bed, but god anything but Auntie!" Jorrin shrieked as Jorma grabbed his brother and they held each other close.

"Well if you boys want to learn anything and you don't want the Goddess of Love's help then you two are more then welcome at our house." Malik said and at that he had a pair of topaz eyes staring at him

"Hell no. They can stay with me and Seto." Joey said narrowing his eyes at the pair. He still had not forgiven them for killing him, even if he had been brought back to life. Trust was something earned, and he did not trust Marik. Malik he was fine with, as he had grown to love the pure light, as he had a sparkle that reminded him of Yugi. But Marik still gave him nightmares of being blasted by Ra and dying. There were still a few nights that he had woken with his father on one side and Seto cradling him, as he awoke sobbing; his heart racing from the terror. They had abated, but the nightmares still plagued him.

"Only if they are fine with that." Seto said, bowing to his puppy's wisdom

"Yes, we will be fine with that brother." Jorrin said, his hand still in Jorma's.

"In the meantime, we still have business to do today, so I will fill in for you Seto, and you rest here." Seth said as he walked over and held out his hand for Seto's cell phone

"It is going to be hard for you to be as nasty as I can be." Seto said handing over his cell

"I have been listening to you berate people for the last 6 months. I think I can learn that most answers involve the unemployment office." Seth said with a smirk, that he had learned from Seto and with that walked out the door, Johfrit joining him after sneaking a kiss on Seto's cheek.

"There is still a bit of training that I wanted to do. Father and I were in the middle of levitating some apples, and I wanted to see if I could lift heavier items." Jono said and with that he bowed to Atemu and then Yugi and left the room.

"Levitating?" Marik said a bit confused. As was most of the people inside.

"We may all call Apollo father, but Jono is the son of a god. His powers are of a different sort. Being born of a Nymph is what made us sexual creatures, but being the son of a god, gave him powers that can be beyond comprehention. Joh has a part of this power, hence why he is the strongest of us all. But Jono was not allowed to explore his powers until after his marriage, hence why he is learning it now." Joey explained to them, Seto having pulled him down onto his chest in comfort.

"That actually makes sence." Atemu said as Yugi came over to him

"So what can you do Atem?" Yugi asked him

"Well you know that I can control the shadows, and I can mind crush. I can also read the auras of others. But levitating items was not something that I had thought I could do. Perhaps I will ask Alen to teach me as well. It would be a useful tool to have" Atemu said to the others

"Well if we are done here, we should head back. We left the store in a rush." Malik said as he touched the arm of his Yami.

"Of course, I assume you want Shadow Express again?" Marik said as he held out a hand and opened a tear in time, to allow his Hikari and the two twin boys entrance. As they walked through, Marik turned to the remaining crowd and smirked at the Pharaoh, still amused that he had not taken his Light yet.


	4. Sapphire 104

Chapter 4 

"As for you two, what is going on." Joey asked the Pharaoh and his light

"What do you mean?" Atemu said

"What I mean is why haven't you two consummated your marriage that Father performed for you?" Joey asked them, now sitting up

"The time hasn't felt right." Atemu said and at that Seto narrowed his eyes

"Want to try that again?" Seto said, his voice lower then normal

"We have kissed, and touched each other, but the urge for more just hasn't been there." Yugi said blushing fiercely

"At our wedding if we hadn't stopped you, you would have done it then. Why can't you now? And don't tell me that it is because you don't feel the attraction because that is bullshit." Seto said sitting up slightly so that he was able to look directly at the pair

"You two are soul mates, like me and Seto. How can you not want sex?" Joey asked them, feeling like he was missing a piece of a puzzle.

"We don't know. We just don't. I know that Ryou and Malik are no longer virgins, but I have tried to feel more, but it feels like something is blocking us." Yugi said as tears began to fall.

"Maybe there is." a voice said from the doorway

"Father?" Joey said as Apollo came inside

"Katsuya, if you remember, we still have no discovered who placed the curse on you, perhaps there is more to it then that. Remember that this is the first time that Yugi has been born, so if there was a curse on the Pharaoh's light, this would be the first instance of it. The question remains, who knew that Yugi existed. Only I, Ra, my Father, and Osiris knew that Yugi existed, and of course Atemu. Seth knew as well, but both of them would not have said anything. Tell me Pharaoh, did you ever mention your soul mate?" Alen said as he came further into the room and sat down on the stool that was by the balcony window.

"Once. There was a dignitary that had arrived from Greece and he had brought a slave girl with him. He wanted me to take her as a gift but I declined. The reason I gave him was I was remaining chaste for my soul mate. Jono came into the room at that time, as even though he was a Priest, he did act much like my personal bodyguard. The dignitary looked almost...shocked...when he saw Jono and offered the girl as well. Jono also declined stating that his soul mate would skin him alive if he touched another human being. It was later that day that Seth proposed to Jono and..." Atemu said and at that last bit Alen gasped and halted the speech

"That day. That day was Jono's birthday. The day you both turned down the slave girl in favour of your soul mates?" Alen said in a rush, trying to pin down the day

"Yes, I remember it clearly because Seth made a big production of it as there was feast for the dignitary and Seth proposed to Jono at the beginning of the feast, and it turned into the party for the two of them." Atemu said. He then saw the look of shock on both Joey and Alen's face as another of the puzzle began to fall into place

"That...that was Jono's 20th birthday. That was why the curse triggers on his birthday. It was laid on his birthday." Alen said rage flowing through him

"So if they had made love to each other after that night, it would never have triggered?" Seto said as he watched the two of them nodded.

"So...we know what exactly Jono's curse was. He had to make love to his soul mate before the end of his 20th birthday, so what is Yugi's curse?" Joey said as his father looked perplexed

"I wish I knew. If I had not witnessed what had happened, I would not have been able to figure out Jono's. Yugi's might be a bit more to it. Little Light, you said that while you want to make love to Atem, you feel that something blocks you, is this correct?" Alen said as Yugi nodded

"And what about you Pharaoh? Do you feel the same way?" Alen asked the Pharaoh

"Not exactly. I do not feel the block, but I feel the terror from Yugi if I attempt to push the issue. So while I have no issue with completing it, I can not hurt him like that." Atemu said

"How far exactly have you attempted to push it?" Alen asked and they both went red at that question

"Yug' I know this is making ya feel uncomfortable, but if we are to break it, we gotta know where it is. Besides, what is said, isn't leaving this room. None of the others are gonna know what is going on." Joey said and Seto nodded in agreeing to this.

"He...uh...he...um..." Yugi said stammering in embarrassment. Joey sighed as he realized that Yugi was just too embarrassed to say anything, so looking at his love, he took his hand and squeezed it gently and stood up

"Go down to the garden Little Dragon." Alen said suspecting that Yugi was too embarrassed to say anything.

Nodding, Joey walked over to Yugi, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and led him out of the room. Closing the doors, Alen motioned the Pharaoh to where Seto was resting and they both sat on the bed.

"Since I am I guess your guardian, as Katsuya is Yugi's, spill. What exactly do you feel when you attempt to touch him?" Seto said, in a no-nonsense voice

"Well, everything feels fine, until I move to his genitals. When I do so, I get a feeling of abject terror from him, however visually it looks more like...well he scrunches his face, like he is in pain. But he says he is fine. As soon as I move away and kiss anywhere else, he is fine, and I can feel him enjoying my touch again. We tried it a few times in the beginning, but he was so scared of hurting me, as it appears that despite the feelings I get from him, he really isn't in any pain; that we just stopped trying and we just masturbate in front of each other, which seems to be fine. It appears that as long as I don't touch him there, we can enjoy ourselves. Even 'toys' is a problem. I try to move anything near him and the defensive mechanism takes over again." Atemu said frankly, yet blushing fiercely

"That is very strange indeed. I have never heard of a curse like that." Alen said thoughtfully, trying to figure out what exact curse had been placed.

"It sounds like what was placed was something to prevent you from taking pleasure in your soul mate. Whomever this dignitary was, he sure was pissed at you." Seto said

"If that is the case, with that reasoning, then while he must have been pissed at me, he HATED Jono. Why would he place a curse on him that would kill him?" Atemu said thoughtfully back

"Very true. So we are dealing with someone that maybe knew Jono?" Seto said but Alen shook his head in the negative

"That would be nearly impossible. My home is on Mt. Olympus and Jono was raised there. It was only in the Temple that he interacted with humans. And there, only the oracle could speak. Though..." Alen said

"What?" Seto said, curious now

"Well I did not mention it to that Tristan boy, but he, Jono and that Duke boy were best friends. Or more specifically Duke and Tristan, though that is not what their names were then, were together and Jono was their playmate. I wanted him to interact with others, so honestly if we are going to find out who did this, it would have to start with them three. Which means Atem, the others are going to have to know. Not obviously the details. We promised to keep it between us, but Duke and Tristan are going to have to talk with their souls to see if we can track down the last piece of the puzzle. Who the man was that hated my son, and was determined to make Atem pay for rejecting his slave, in favour of love." Alen said

------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------

Joey led Yugi down to the Gazebo that was by the cliffs that Apollo's home was on. Unlike Seto's mansion that had a cove that was inaccessible without a lift, Apollo had created a pathway down to the hidden beach. But for now, Joey sat down at the Gazebo's table. As he did, one of his father's priests came by and asked if they wanted anything to drink or eat. Joey asked for a Tapas of cheeses and olives, with a few breads with a apple cider, and Yugi asked for a fruit bowl of strawberries and watermelon. Joey allowed him to be silent, thinking about how he was going to describe his non-existent sex life. As the priest came back, he bent low at Joey, as they had been taught to revere Joey and his brothers as the Sons of Apollo.

At first Joey had found it strange and rather embarrassing, but like he had gotten used to the servants at the mansion, he had gotten used to the attention. Yugi on the other hand, still seemed nervous, even though Ishizu had arranged for the distribution of Atemu's wealth, and they had their own house of servants that attended him and Atemu. Only in private though, did Atemu call Yugi his Queen, as he could tell that the title embarrassed him, and considering that they were unable to consummate their marriage, it was a touchy subject

As they finished their small meal, Joey sat back and looked at his little friend. Yugi was still silent, and thinking himself just how was he going to describe things.

"Come on Yug' spill. You have gone on for nearly a year lusting after Atem, and now that you have him, why haven't you gone through with it?" Joey said to him

"Joey, I want to...I really do, but when he tries to touch me there, it feels like a pressure on me. Almost like I am in water and trying to hold my breath, but I am running out of air...you remember that feeling right?" Yugi said reminding him of when Marik took over Joey's mind and the Millennium Puzzle was thrown into the ocean floor

"Yeah I remember...only too well..." Joey said with a wistful voice.

"The nightmares...they are getting worse aren't they?" Yugi said remembering the nights that he had woken up to find Joey thrashing on the bed with him, sobbing incoherently.

"Yeah, first night they returned scared the living hell out of Seto. And Father. Though I think Seto seeing Father naked was worse." Joey said with a slight grin, remembering that night that his father had shown up, attuned to Joey's state of mind at the time and popped into their bedroom to find out what was wrong with his youngest son. Only to see him in a state of distress that had been worse then what Johfrit had gone through, after that particular's son's first battle. The scars that Marik had left him, compiled with the beatings that he had suffered had given him such nightmares that if Osiris had not assured him that the Marik that was present was NOT the one that had hurt Joey, he would have killed him

"Have you talked with anyone about the nightmares?" Yugi said concerned with him

"No, but you are distracting me. We are here to talk about you. You said it is like a pressure..." Joey said trying to steer him away from his own problems

"Yeah, and when he moves away from anywhere from below the belt...so to speak...the pressure goes away and I feel fine." Yugi said, still blushing but not as badly as before

"Well have you tried blindfolds? If ya can't see him, ya can't react to him." Joey said with sudden insight

"No...no we haven't! That's a great idea!" Yugi said and leapt off of the chair and ran around to his best friend.

"Well you should try it. And go slowly. Very slowly. The pressure is there, but try to breathe as well. Try feathers as well, they might help." Joey said nuzzling Yugi's hair, softly stroking the back of his head as well.

"Are you okay now Aibou?" Atemu said as the others had left Seto in the room so that he could rest. Alen and Atemu headed down to the Gazebo after speaking to one of the priests and they had told him where their young master was.

"Yes Atem, I am okay. Joey gave me a great idea and I wanna try it tonight!" Yugi said, his cheeks scarlet, but not stopping his train of thought

"Very well, we will try again" Atemu said, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Pharaoh, you need to calm down and relax as well. If you are too eager, it will blend with what is happening. Relax, and don't think of joining with Yugi, but think of pleasuring him. It might help if your feelings are not the mating, but just the feelings before." Alen said to the young Pharaoh

"I will try." Atemu said, leaving out how much he wanted his little light. They had already made love to each other in the soul room, and had done so after having their own bodies, but he was eager to make it a reality and it was frustrating to him.

"As frustrating as it is Pharaoh, if you show those feelings it will be your downfall." Alen said reading the mind of the young one.

"My Light is a tempting treat..." Atemu said without thought and as Yugi blushed fiercely, Joey began laughing.

"Hmm...yes...anyways I shall let you go. I am sure my son wants to spend the afternoon with Seto, and I still have work to do." Alen said wrapping his hand around the young Pharaoh and his light.

"Is Seto still awake?" Joey said to the back of his Father

"Yes, though I suspect that he will not stay that way. Your husband does not 'do' idle" Alen said with a smirk in his voice

"No, no he doesn't" Joey said with a grin, thinking about his dragon, prone in bed and all alone

"Hentai..." Joey heard his father chuckle as he walked away with the Pharaoh

------------------------ ------------------------ ------------------------

Joey headed up to the room, anxious to see his lover. Being a bit sore from the previous night, he didn't want to have sex again, at least for a few days. But given Seto's condition, it might be longer, and he already missed his lover's body. Unlike his brother's, he had not gained his final height that the rest of them had achieved, and he was still the shortest of them at 6'0. Coming into the room, he could see the soft planes of his face, the beautiful red-brown eyelashes that graced his porcelain skin. Lingering in the door, he just softly watched his lover sleep, as he had been enjoying this action for the last six months since their marriage.

"Are you come over here or not?" a voice said from the bed, with a slight grin

"I can never sneak up on you.." Joey said coming over to Seto's bedside and crawled into the bed, as his lover moved his arm, so that he could tuck himself to the side of himself.

"Your scent will always give you away Katsu" Seto said leaning down and kissing his wife's forehead

"I can not control it around you." Joey said, kissing the right side of his lover's chest.

"I know." Seto said nuzzling his hair

"By the way, Mokie is okay. We already told him what was going on and he is okay. He is gonna stay with Grandma on Delos until things are settled. That way Yoshi won't be able to get near him." Joey said remembering that he hadn't told Seto about Mokuba

"I can't think of a safer place for him, other then Mt. Olympus." Seto said relieved that his brother was going to be safe.

"So...since we are gonna be staying here a few days..." Joey said and even though he could not feel it, he could sense the frown that marred his Dragon's beautiful features

"No. Don't even think about it. I said no." Seto said knowing he was going to try to approach the notion again of them moving in.

"You aren't even going to try to consider it, aren't you?" Joey said frowning himself at his husband's stubborn attitude

"I may not like that house, but it is my house." Seto said, having a feeling that a couple of other points were going to be addressed shortly

"Then let's get another one. One that is ours, but closer to Father. That is a good compromise, isn't it?" Joey said hopeful

"I will think about it." Seto said, allowing this one victory. The other two issues that he knows his husband was going to be discussing where ones that he was not sure if he was going to be as magnanimous about.

"You know what else I want to talk to you about, don't you." Joey said, sensing the tense body of his husband

"One I am willing to talk to you about, the other is Not Happening." Seto said, feeling his husband's body slightly shake. He then felt him move his head upwards and Seto looked down at him, seeing the pearly tears in his eyes

"Then we will discuss the Not Happening. Joh loves you. You know this. If I had a problem with this, then I would have said something. But I don't. He takes Seth with Jono, why can't you allow him this." Joey said, a few of the tears falling

"I have dreamed of you, and only you for 3 years. I am not interested in pursuing any other relationships. Why can't you see that. This is MY BODY we are discussing. Seth and Jono do not have any issues with sharing but I do." Seto said, softly stroking his lover's face

"We are not talking about relationships. Joh needs you. He doesn't feel complete, and he doesn't touch Seth as often as he should. Jono is very possessive of Seth, and for the most part it is a rare thing for Jono to allow Joh to be with him. But Joh has not topped. Nor will he. He doesn't feel it is right, as that right belongs to the soul mate. He is asking YOU to take him." Joey said, hesitant to follow through with the insights that he had gathered.

"There's more to it, isn't there." Seto said, sensing that there was more to it

"Joh is a Seme. But he has given all control to you both. He doesn't have his soul mate, the one person that would make him complete, the one that would fill his soul. He loves you both, because you both are so reminiscent of this person, but Joh's soul mate was a gentle soul. You know this. You spoke to him in the soul room." Joey said, with slight tears in his eyes. Both him and Jono were both individuals that enjoyed both aspects of Uke and Seme, but only Jono got to experience this. Which was the other subject Joey wanted to discuss with his bed-ridden husband.

"I know...and I wasn't supposed to tell you, but we are trying to figure out a way for the soul mates of the boys to come out. Seth has been sensing that something had been seriously wrong with the three of them, and wanted to help them. From what we can tell, only me and Seth look like each other. The other souls do not look like us. We don't know why that is, but Joh's soul mate was a red head that was beautiful. From what I remembered, he had fiery red hair and arctic blue eyes. He had our height, and he was chaste and pure...after a fashion." Seto said quietly speaking.

"What do you mean Set?" Joey said confused

"There was only one of our souls that was not a technical virgin. Mentally he was, as he had not willingly given himself, but physically, he had taken a woman. She had tricked him with a magical item and forced him to marry her and give her children. Inside of himself, he knew who he was, and he was grieving the loss of Johfrit, as Arthur had told him of his soul mate and the struggle he had to be with him. He vowed to be as chaste as his mate, and like Joh, serve Arthur. Arthur condemned the woman into forcing him, remembering what had happened. After Joh's death, the Grail disappeared and all of the other knights did not have any memory of Joh or the Grail, all but Arthur, who kept his secrets. When he tried again, when the soul was 15, the age that Joh had told Arthur that he was going to take him as his husband, Arthur made him a knight of his table." Seto said, knowing that he had said too much, and that Seth was going to kick his ass.

"Seto, who was Joh's soul mate?" Joey said trying to remember who all the knights of the round table was

"Bors de Ganis. The only knight to return from the search for the Grail. When Lancelot died and Arthur was laid to rest, Bors returned to the Temple of Osiris and asked to be taken to Joh. Osiris denied him, as he was no longer pure, even if it was not his fault. He then returned to Constantinople and lived with his son that the union had created. He had laid with her once, but that was all that it took. Because of the nature of his history, and perhaps as a throw-off to the legacy of Joh, Arthur allowed him to continue the search for the Grail, knowing that he was no longer pure. Only in his mind, did the image of Joh keep him sane, knowing that one day, they would be together. When he and the others found it, it destroyed the others, as they did not have the right to touch it. Bors was able to, because of Seth and his lives before. As well, it remembered who his soul mate was and the other half of the soul, the Pharaoh's light. That was when Bors first laid eyes on the soul and any impurity he had was removed. It also awoke his priest powers, long dormant, and with that, hid away the Grail from all mankind. It resides now in a place that only he will ever know. " Seto said, remembering the conversation that he had had with Bors when he was finding out about his lives. After Bors, the souls had gone downhill from there. All of them would not go near another woman, a few of them had become woman haters and devout Christians.

"Bors was the turning point of your lives wasn't he?" Joey asked now curious

"Yes, afterwards, I only had three lives afterwards. One of them, the last one before myself, was a horrible defiler of children, more specifically of women. He hated them because of the memory of the betrayal of Bors, that had denied him entry to where Joh was. It also knew that your cycle had ended for a time. It wasn't going to let you be reborn for a long time." Seto said with a tear in his eyes.

"Set, I already forgave you for your lives. Your soul is cleansed now." Joey said softly kissing his chest in comfort

"Well, that isn't going to help with figuring out what to do. Bors I know would willingly live again, to be with Joh, but the others..." Seto said slightly blushing

"What?" Joey said, knowing not much could make his soul mate blush

"Jorrin's soul mate is a girl. As is Jorma's." Seto said just waiting to hear the laughter. When he didn't get it, he looked down at his wife.

"I rather suspected as much. It would explain why they aren't interested in Seth's bed. They aren't homosexuals." Joey said thoughtfully and Seto looked at him, with surprise

"I thought you all were?" Seto said with a bit of incredulity in his voice. Joey then just smiled at him like he was a dumb child

"Seto we are whatever we need to be for our soul mate. Both me and Jono were born Homosexual because our soul mate was male. Joh is not as his soul mate was not born with him. He would have been gay if Bors had been born. Jorrin and Jorma are the ones in limbo because they had no interaction with their soul mate. So they are what nature intended. Hetero." Joey explained

"So is that why Joh doesn't use Lube?" Seto said with a bit of a tongue in cheek at remembering a conversation he had with Seth.

"I won't pretend that I know Joh's reasons. If you want to ask him that, you will have to ask him yourself. But be warned. He hasn't told us either. He doesn't tell us much about his feelings, other then wanting you. My honest feelings, is that you should say no, and work on your pet project. I think that if you managed to get Bors out, Joh will very quickly forget about you and will dissolve his marriage to Seth in a heartbeat. Course the second one will be him buried into Bors." Joey said with a smile.

"He really was going to wait until Bors could be in a relationship?" Seto asked now a bit more at ease, knowing that while Joey did not have a problem with Joh joining them, he too felt that it would not be right for Johfrit.

"Yes, he told Arthur often about it. He did not feel that until then it would be right." Joey said remembering the memories that he had with Joh.

"That was when Arthur first told Bors about Joh. Until then, he had only dreamt about a blond god." Seto said remembering as well

"Blond God eh?" Joey said with a smirk, that even Seto could feel against him

"Yes Katsu...you do realize that you and your brothers are sex on wheels right?" Seto said referring to a comment that Mokuba had used to describe his brother in laws.

"Blame dad...it's his looks. Though we got Mom's libido" Joey said and then showed him just what he meant. Moving his hand down his lover's chest and across the fantastic abs that Seto religiously kept up, he traced a finger along them. "I miss you already..." Joey said with a wistful voice.

"A few days without sex won't hurt us, though I know it will make you feel good. I am sorry I am so rough with you. Most of the time I can't help it." Seto said softly stroking and nuzzling Joey's head

"As Dad said this morning, your appetites are larger then ours. Besides, it's not as if I am complaining, far from it." Joey said gently stroking the abs, touching him softly and lightly, feeling him tremble. It was one of his favourite ways of teasing the cold CEO, as it made him very quickly hot.

"I know, and the last issue I know you want to discuss. It is hard for me to give up control. I know I haven't said anything about what Gozaburo did to me, but I just can't. I did love feeling you inside me, and it made me feel so full and wonderful, but it's so hard..." Seto said, a tremor in his voice that Joey had not heard in his voice ever

"Shhh Ryuu (a/n - Dragon in Japanese)...I have not pushed you. I know just how hard it is for you. The fact that you let me into your life is enough. You give me great pleasure, and even if I never have the privilege of ever taking you again, it is enough." Joey said though wistful at the end

"Just give me time..." Seto said as a promise to him

"We have all the time in the world." Joey said to him in agreement.


	5. Sapphire 105

First Puzzleshipping Lemon that I have done - Hope you all like it. If you did...feel free to hit the purple button at the bottom

**_Chapter 5_**

As Yugi and Atemu left the mansion, they headed back to their home. After Atemu had taken possession of his treasure, he had bestowed gifts on his friends, making them all wealthy, so that they never need want for anything. To him, it was the least he could do for his friends that had protected him and cared for his Aibou. For Tristan, granting him the wealth, he had invested into his new husband, and with that they had just finished their first semester of school at Berkeley. They were going to be returning home in a few short days as Christmas was only a week away. For the Professor and Rebecca, he had arranged for the Professor to have knowledge of some of the writings of his father, kept hidden within the tomb that his father had kept hidden. For Rebecca, he had given her a puzzle that would keep her entertained and mind stimulated for years, a treasure greater then any money could provide. For Mai, he had arranged for a sum of money for her and Valon as they had recently heard that she was pregnant and Valon had been trying to get her to agree to marriage. She didn't know, but Valon was going to be bringing her back to Domino for the holidays. Joey and Mai had come to terms with why he was not attracted to her, and she had forgiven him, though she still didn't know about his soul incarnates yet. They were saving that for a surprise.

As Atemu thought about his friends that had meant so much to him, Yugi had been thinking about that night. After Atemu had returned and gotten his treasure, the first thing he had done was hired some help for his aging grandfather and his love had sent his Grandfather into a forced retirement. Solomon had protested, rather greatly, until Yugi pointed out that if he did not have the obligation of being at the shop all the time, he would not be able to spend time with his friend and travel with him to the archelogical dig. Knowing his Grandfather's Achilles heel, Egyptology, his grandfather aquiesed and went into retirement. Currently he was with Arthur in Egypt, studying the Writings of Ra, as no other mortal had ever seen any of the writings. Both of them had been tickled pink and his grandfather had never been happier. Other then of course getting a great-grandson to dote on. Something that Yugi had gone scarlet red at, and Atemu pink in the cheeks. At that, and getting the usual response now, was that he wasn't a girl and they could all go to hell. Which his grandfather just laughed and hung up on him. That had been a few weeks before.

As the limo stopped at their home, which had been a small, yet modest home outlooking the beach, they both left the car, still within their own musings. Yugi had chosen the house, as he wanted a two story bungalow with a large bedroom. The bedroom faced the ocean and each morning they woke to the sounds of the sea, awaking them. They had travelled to Egypt with Seto and Joey on their honeymoon, though after listening to them, the entire 18 hours it had taken for them to travel, they had wisely decided NOT to share the same hotel. They had both learned a very valuable lesson from that flight. One that they never wanted to repeat again. Unlike the pair of them, who only stayed for two weeks, Atemu and Yugi had stayed in Egypt for the last 4 months, as Atemu wanted to show him all the facets of his life as Pharaoh. True to Joey's wish, the Egyptian people had recognized Atem, and even though the region was now Muslim, there were a few sects of the desert that still worshipped the Gods, and those people recognized Atemu as their Pharaoh, and he and his Aibou had lived with them as Pharaoh and Queen.

After they had decided to move back, a few of the more devout had decided to join their Pharaoh and came back with them to Japan, and served them as their personal servants. Yugi, originally had been very uncomfortable with this, as he did not feel it right. But with their return, Hanna had taken over their servants aclimatizing in Japanese culture, and with Hanna's help, Yugi became a bit more comfortable. She still served Joey, but with his blessing, she served Yugi as well. For the most part, dinner was served at Seto's home, and Atemu and Yugi usually joined them, though there were occations that Seto was not present. He still was in the habit of being at the office till well after midnight, but with Seth understanding more of the business, those hours had been reducing. Atemu, for the most part, served with the museum as a translator, giving him something to do, while Yugi earned his degree in Egyptology, a field that he had been training with his Grandfather for many years. With his lover's help, Yugi was at the top of his class, as the parts that Yugi did not understand, he would assist him with.

As they headed into the home, both lost in their musing, they were pleasantly surprised to see Hanna in their kitchen. Earlier this morning, Hanna had been here after leaving the mansion, as breakfast was always served then at 6:30, so with the 15 minute drive between the homes, they had awoken to Hanna in their kitchen preparing their breakfast at 8am. True to Osiris's word, Hanna was now an Avatar of Osiris, and it was him, that had alerted them to Seto's wound. Osiris was still attuned to Joey and had sensed his distress as Joey had felt the pain of his lover's wound. With that, Atemu had opened the portal to Alen's home and had dashed to their side. Now back in the home, Hanna had already been told that Seto would be fine, but would be at Apollo's home for a few days resting. Coming inside they could see the small meal that had been prepared for them.

"Welcome back my lords. How is Lord Seto?" Hanna asked of Seto

"Seto is fine, and resting with Joey." Atemu said, slightly amused at Hanna's title for him. Which always iritated Seto

"Is my presence required there?" she asked them

"I don't think so, Alen seemed in charge. But if you wish to go over and make sure, feel free." Atemu said softly, then looking down at his light and softly stroking his face. Hanna had been the only one of them to know that the Pharaoh had not touched Yugi yet, as she was responsible for cleaning their room. And she would had been the first to see the blood on the sheets, but there had never been.

"As you wish my Pharaoh." Hanna said with a small smile. She had been around the young Pharaoh to be able to tell the hentai grin, and she easily picked up that he was going to try again to make his Queen his full wife.

"Thank you Hanna." Yugi said coming to her and giving her a tight hug.

"You are welcome my Queen. Now...dinner is ready for you, and if you wish, just leave the dishes, I will do them when I return tomorrow. As well, I will arrange for all the servants to be given the night off, so that the two of you can have some privacy." Hanna said with a grin, still hugging the small boy, softly stroking his hair, in a motherly fashion. One that always warmed Atem's heart watching her shower his light with her love.

"Thank you Hanna. Your love, and most importantly, discretion has always been appreciated." Atemu said

"My loyality has always belonged to the Pharaoh's light and his servants. Katsuya is my son in every way, and Yugi is just as special. How can I not want your happiness. Good luck my Pharaoh." Hanna said not knowing the particulars of why they had not consummated, but given the love that they had, it had to be big.

With that, she released the boy, and looking at Atem, she smiled and with a shaky hand, held the young monarch's face within her hand. Seeing that he was fine with it, she patted him slightly and smiled at him silently saying "Good Luck". With that, she grabbed her purse and blowing a kiss at them, exited the kitchen and the home

---------------------------------- ---------------------------------- ----------------------------------

"So now what?" Yugi said nervous about being left alone.

"Now, we take Alen's advise and don't rush. Why don't we go take a swim?" Atemu asked, still getting used to water around them. Living in the desert for so long, he remembered the Nile River that he would swim with Mahado when he was younger. It had been both Mahado and Mana that he had bathed with, but after she grew older, they both had found it inappropriate...despite her penchance for glomping.

"That sounds wonderful!" Yugi said as he leaned up and kissed his husband on the cheek, and with a playful manner, slapped his ass and grinned at the 'Yip' from the Pharaoh. Seeing the look of surprise he made a 'EEK' sound and ran out of the kitchen, with the Pharaoh not far behind him

"YUGI!!" Atemu said, startled at his Light's playful manner, yet pleasantly surprised at the same time. He had no idea his pure light could be so devious, and it turned him on even more

As they ran into their shared bedroom full of red and purple colours, all blended with gold tones, befitting a king, he found his light, on the bed, leaning against one of the four posts that made up the bed. Above the bed, instead of velvet, it had a gossamer blend of purple, shot with gold and was see through. Hanna had designed the room for them, with an eye for their shared eye colour, as well as Red and Purple were the mark of Royality, a colour lost on Joey, but not on his father who had commented on it on Joey's wedding morning to Hanna, when she had asked about the colouring of his son's room.

"You are being more devious then normal Aibou..." Atemu said smiling at him, but you could feel the underlining tension behind it

"Atem, you know I love you right?" Yugi said slightly losing some of the playfulness of his tone, and taking on more of a innocent take

"Yes Aibou, I know. I want to love you all night, but they are right. I can't keep trying to take you, as glorious as that would be." Atemu said, sensing that the playful teen was gone, and in its place was a frightened teen, afraid of hurting his love

"I know. There is a part of me, that wishes you just would despite what the false feelings say. And they are FALSE. I love you and want you." Yugi said coming over to his lover, who was now on the edge of the bed

"I know you do, but as I try to push it, the feeling overwhelms me, and it is almost like something pushes me away." Atemu said, his head lowered

"That is why I want to try tonight. Joey gave me an idea, that just might work. But I still feel that we need to relax. So, get that fine ass of your nekkid and get your swimming trunks" Yugi said, using a phrase that Joey used on Seto once. They hadn't heard from him for 5 hours afterwards and he wasn't walking straight for 3 days.

"Fine...ass...nekkid...?" Atemu said sputtering in disbelief at his little light's use of the venacular

"Unless you would like me to serve you, your Majesty?" Yugi said with a hentai grin on his face. He slid off the bed, and moved himself to the floor and moved his body between the teen Pharaoh. Very lightly he moved his hands up and down the royal teens thighs, testing a theory that Joey had. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved his hands upward. Looking up, he could see that Atemu had his eyes closed, and a serene look on his face. Feeling a bit bolder, and wanting to see how far they could push it, he slowly moved his hands higher, reaching the juncture of his lover's thighs. Looking at Atem, he could see that his breathing was harsh, yet...did not appear to be in pain. Quite the opposite in fact. Not wanting to disturb the flow of what was happening, Yugi took a chance, and with his delicate fingers, ran them along the seam of the pants that was encasing his lover.

"YUGI!!" Atemu said and with that scream, ribbons of cum flowed out from his pants as the Pharaoh came. And Yugi grinned. As he watched the Pharaoh collapsed on the bed, exhausted from his trip to Nirvana. With him incapacitated, Yugi wanted to find out what else he could do the teen, and with that in mind, brought his hands to the pants that were now wet from the cum that had come out. Placing his hands on him, he could see that he was not stirring, and so with that in mind, removed the button that held his lover. Looking up, he could see that he was not reacting at all. Now forgetting about the swim, he wanted to see just how far they could push this. Leaving the button undone, he went into the bathroom, to gather some of the instruments that had been planned.

Hanna, not having any shame when it came to her charges, had stocked the room full of lotions and lubricants located in a basket under the sink, which she had shown Yugi one time, which when he remembered had made him bright red. Smiling at him, and patting his head, she told him that it was better to be prepared then not. She never mentioned Joh, as he always bled, every time, and he had gotten better at hiding it from Seth and Jono. Only Hanna knew as she took care of him afterwards. But she had described to him what would happen if they did not prepare, and had described the feelings afterwards, from what she remembered of Johfrit.

Yugi now understood, after seeing that particular soul, who Hanna had been talking about, even though she never mentioned names, and vowed to make sure he didn't hurt Atem. Since he was able to touch the edge of him, something that Atemu could not, he suspected that the curse did not anticipate that he was male, and that he could take Atem. Only that Atem could not take him. Coming back with one of his favourite lube scents of strawberrries and cream, he could see that Atemu was beginning to stir again from his 'little death'

"Aibou?" Atem said confused as to where he had gotten to.

"I am here Atem." Yugi said coming from the bathroom with the lube in hand

"What happened?" he asked as his light came back in front of him. It was then that Atem noticed that his button was undone on his pants

"Yugi...did you undo the button?" Atem asked, with hope in his voice

"Yes...I did. I was able to touch you Atem." Yugi said with tears in his eyes

"Yugi!!" Atem said and then leapt up and ran to his light

"Atem...Atem..." Yugi moaned as Atemu had grabbed him, and latched his lips onto his lights neck and began to create a necklace of lovebites.

"Get NEKKID!" Atemu commanded as he rapidly began stripping himself leaving himself naked in front of his gorgeous light. Which Yugi followed just as quickly and stripped himself as well. Now both completely naked they watched each other, both nervous about moving. Yugi, now knowing that he had to be the aggressive one, came over to him and gently kissed his lover's collarbone. This seemed to move the Pharaoh, and he grabbed him against him, their penis's touching each other for the first time. At the touch, Yugi's instinctual terror feeling began, but he knew that in order to break this, they had to push the boundaries.

"Aibou..." Atemu said feeling the terror and wanting it to stop. This had been the closest they had ever been and he didn't want it to end

"I know what you are feeling, but I am not afraid. I am eager for you, now that I know I can touch you. We will work on you touching me later. For now, let me love you. I want you to feel everything, know everything I feel about you, to share in the wonder of you. My Pharaoh..." Yugi said as he forced himself to touch Atemu more intimately, and began to grind himself against his lover. Knowing that he felt like he was being swallowed, he moved slightly away, like he was going up for air, using the analogy that he had used with Joey earlier. With the slight movement away the pressure ceased, he moved down Atemu's body, taking one of his pert nipples into his mouth and swirling his lips around it. Hearing his lover's sharp breath intake, he smiled against the nipple. Throwing the lube onto the bed, he was able to free his hands and took the other within his hand, lightly pinching it as he went.

"Yugi...Yugi..." Atemu chanted at the glorious sensations that his light was lavishing on him. He had never thought that having his light take charge would be such a turn on, but he was so incredibly hard, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. It was then he realized that he was not feeling the phantom terror feelings that he had gotten from Yugi. As his little light left the now sensitized nipples he felt him moved down his body to the juncture of his thighs.

"Yugi, come over to the bed. If you do what I think you are going to do, I don't think I will be able to stand for too much longer." Atemu said guessing what his light's intention was

"Move then." Yugi said menacing, but with such incredible lust in his eyes. Atem moved to the edge of the bed, moving the small bottle of lubrication that he had gotten and smiled at the love and care that his light was going to show him. As Atem sat down, Yugi grabbed one of the pillows and placed it at the foot of the bed, between Atemu's thighs

Sitting down on his knees, Yugi looked up at the lust rolling of his dark and smiled. "Not much longer my love." Yugi promised and with that promise engulfed his mouth around Atemu. His Yami screamed at his touch and Yugi took him deeper into his mouth, as he began to show him love. While Atemu was distracted, gripping the bedsheets and moaning Yugi's name, Yugi grabbed the lube and squirted some of it onto his fingers. Now understanding how the curse was working, and knowing that if he did what he was thinking of doing it was going to be like taking in water into his lungs. Which he should be able to do if only for a brief minute. So while he lavished great attention to Atemu's cock, and the Pharaoh not paying any attention, he used one his hands to prepare himself for what was going to be the hopefully the greatest pleasure he had ever known. Hopefully not the stupidest thing he had ever done as well.

Feeling that his lover was about to come, he stopped preparing himself, though he could feel that he wasn't completely ready, but it would have to do, he took Atemu out of his mouth, and using the same hand he had used to pleasure himself, he squirted more of the clear, but wonderful smelling gel onto his fingers and leaned himself down to the opening of his lover. Very gently, he kissed the area around it. Gently, using the firm muscle that was within his mouth, he lavished great attention to his entrance, making Atemu more turned on. As he touched him, he could feel the slight tremors of his lover's body and seeing that he was going to come again, he moved his hand and gently inserted one finger into the Pharaoh's virgin body.

"AIBOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Atemu screamed as thick ribbons of cum erupted from the Pharaoh's body. Yugi knew that he needed to keep going, as he was getting closer to their goals. Moving within the body, it accepted his finger eagerly, and with that, he inserted a second finger. Within, he reached for Atemu's prostate, and finding it, the Pharoah's body began to arch and writh from the pleasure.

"Take me...Aibou...take me now..." Atemu chanted, tears flowing from his eyes from the pleasure that his little light had lavished on him.

"Not yet, but soon my Yami." Yugi whispered against the Pharaoh's chest.

"Tease..." Atemu growled but smiled at his devious little light

"Thank you Atem." Yugi said and with that inserted the third and final finger, brushing against his lover's prostate, which made his lover's back bow, and a shriek from the heavens screamed out of Atemu. Now furiously stroking his lover, Yugi grabbed the lube with his left hand and poured it onto himself. He then closed his eyes, in silent prayer that this wasn't going to kill them, and guided his cock into the beautiful virgin hole of his Pharaoh.

"By my father...Oh Aibou...Yugi...my love...my beautiful light..." Atemu chanted at the feeling of his lover filled him finally. Even in the soul room he had not allowed Yugi to take him. Yugi slowly moved against him, luxuriating in the feel of his lover. Atemu inside was stroking him with his body, making him feel so incredibly cherished, that Yugi could feel the tears falling from his eyes

"I love you Atem." Yugi whispered against his lover's ear as he gently stroked him.

"And I love you Yugi. You make me feel so loved and good. So incredibly pure." Atemu whispered back

Yugi then noticed that Atemu's cock had flared to life again, and now getting used to the signals for his release.

"Atem, close your eyes, and no matter what happens, keep your eyes closed." Yugi ordered him.

"Of course." Atemu said and closed his eyes. With them closed, Yugi grabbed the blindfold that he had found in the bathroom and put it around his eyes as well. With it in place he took ahold of Atemu's cock, and with one swift movement, one that Yugi had attempted to time, he removed himself from Atemu and climbed on top of Atem. Feeling the pressure begin furiously, but not as bad as it had always been, and guided himself via touch, to his stretched entrance.

"I love you Atem." Yugi whispered, and slammed himself onto Atemu's cock. At that Atemu began screaming from the phantom terrors that Yugi had been experiencing, and Yugi began to turn blue from the pressure. But it did not stop him, and he furiously moved against him, forcing himself to have Atemu rub against his prostrate. The pain was there, and it WAS painful, but trying to break the curse was worth it.

Atemu realized what was happening, so keeping his eyes closed, he felt for Yugi's hips and finding them, he grabbed them and slammed him up and down on his cock, furiously trying to come before Yugi died from the pain, that he could sense from his light. The other thing he sensed was that speaking in any form would be impossible. Moving faster and harder, he used his hips to create an even deeper penetration and with that, he could feel his lights cum spray onto him, as he filled his little light with his own juice. And at that, the terror was gone. And he was flooded with the feelings of great love and wonderment from his light.

For Yugi the pressure had become unbearable, but he continued on. Finally it seemed to break and then one of the greatest euphoric sensations filled him as he felt Atemu splash inside of him. He arched as he felt inside the glow from his husband, his lover, his Pharaoh and the glow inside him began to shimmer. Atemu finally opened his eyes, to see his light shine and glow as deep as he had always seen Joey's aura.

"My Hikari...my beautiful Aibou..." Atemu said, sobbing slightly at the emotions that he felt.

"My love...my shining love" Yugi said, in awe of the feelings he had now. It was like he was touching pure joy and it filled him greater then he had ever felt before. Atemu held him in place on top of him, basking in the glow that Yugi was emitting. It warmed him more then the hottest day in Egypt, yet did not feel like it did now. Even from the inside, Yugi's warmth surrounded him and he could feel the love that pulsated around him.

"Rest...come down and rest." Atemu said the tears still flowing from the magical feeling that he got from his lover, now his full wife, his beautiful Queen.

Yugi fell down, as Atemu guided him down and slid him beside himself. Softly stroking this miracle boy, one that was able to break their curse, he drifted off to sleep, oblivious to anything else around them.


	6. Sapphire 106

Chapter 6

Dawn awoke with its infinite glory. The sun's ray had just peaked the cliffs that the Pharaoh's home overlooked. The newly consummated couple, oblivious to everything, as they were still with Morpheus, did not hear a figure enter into the room and they did not see the smile that adorned the tall man that entered into the bedroom. As the figure moved closer, the taller of the two individuals woke up, sensing a presence that he would not have expected. Looking up, he saw the figure smiling at him, and he shared that smile. Holding this for a good minute, he broke away from the gaze and looked at his now-wife, and softly stroked the man-child that he was.

"You know why I am here." it spoke to him

"Yes, and I did not anticipate that it would happen so quickly." he answered the figure.

"It had been foretold that when you took the virginity of your soul mate, a special blessing would occur." the figure said, softly stroking the young teen as well

"I know, but still...are you sure?" he answered, still slightly stunned at the presence in his bedroom

"Quite. In fact you knew the second that your seed was released. He glowed did he not?" the figure said with a smirk on his face

"His grandfather is going to be pleased, but can he do it?" the man said to the figure

"That I do not know. He is so delicate. His guardians will help him, as well as Apollo. Listen to him and allow him to guide you. And if all goes well, I will have my first grandchild." he said with a sparkle.

"I know you have been waiting thousands of years for this father." the man said turning to his father, the God Ra

"I have been my dearest Atem. Now I go." the God said to his only child

"Goodbye Father. I love you." Atem said standing up and grimacing slightly. His Light was larger then he was, being still in one place had made him stiff.

"The Avatar will be here shortly. She will take care of your needs, like she does her High Priest." Ra said and with that turned and faded into the light.

"Goodbye Father, I love you." Atem said to the fading image of his father, as he disappeared into the rising sun. Looking back down, he could see his wife still asleep, but stained with the cum of the previous night. Softly stroking his face, he leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, so immensely pleased at the gift that would be arriving within nine months.

----------------------

Dawn also heralded the arrival of Apollo into his youngest son's room. Finding his son asleep in his chambers, he smiled at the other body that was beside him, that should have been in the infirmary still. But he suspected that they couldn't be separated now, as they had been sleeping together now for nearly six months, and his son in law got very agitated if he didn't see his puppy in the morning. Seth was the same way, and always demanded Jono in his bed each night. However Johfrit had not been allowed to share the bed only his body, so his second youngest son still slept alone. With the few exceptions that he had found the boy crawled into his bed, sobbing at the loss of his mate. He still was tied to him and this loss was a secret pain that only Apollo knew. Unfortunately neither Osiris or Hades had any sufferance to Bors, as he died Christian, and that particular entity, while willing to speak to the Gods of the Dead, was not willing to release Bors. His feeling was that Seto was present and this was how it should be. Bors had his life, and while Joh and Bors never had their time, Joey and Seto were.

With Seto and Seth, they had been working on getting Bors and the other soul mates out for the boys. Jorrin's mate was under Hades jurisdiction, and she had already agreed to leave the Elysian Fields for Jorrin as she had been dreaming of him for many eons. They had been together briefly after his death, but once Apollo had claimed his son's body, the soul was handed back to Apollo, and was not in the Fields any longer. It was held for Osiris and the Fates of time. For Jorma, his patron Dis Pater was completely unwilling to even speak to Apollo, and was even more furious that he had been denied the soul, as with Jorma taking Osiris's name at the end of his life, he became under Osiris's domain. As such Dis Pater would not allow them to even speak to Jorma's soul mate. Osiris had been working on a way to allow the almighty to grant them an entrance, as Joh had been a Grail Knight as well as the High Priest of Osiris, something that he found blasphemous. But the fact that his second youngest son, and the current soul had been nicknamed a Golden Angel, he was warming.

"Father?" a husky voice said, still filled with the disuse of the morning

"Good morning Katsu, how are you this morning?" Alen said to his son

"Feeling okay, Seto seems to be better as well." Joey said as he had touched his husbands face, and closed his eyes, using the well of his powers.

"Alen is it necessary for you to be in here?" a groggy voice said, with his eyes still closed

"No, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were shot yesterday and still belong in the infirmary" Alen said slightly chastising his stubborn son in law

"I feel fine." Seto said stubbornly

"I can sense that, but you should still be resting." Alen said, until laser blue eyes stared at him.

"I am resting. Puppy makes a good pillow." Seto said with a slight grin, and leaned into his husband and laid his head onto his wife's upper shoulder. Wrapping his arm around his naked waist, he settled back into a sleep, as Joey had a grin on his face at the stubbornness of his husband. Softly stroking the auburn boy, he looked at his father with the look of 'Guess I am not going anywhere'

"I will bring you both up some breakfast then. Hanna is at the Pharaoh's as she was given an order from Osiris. It looks like he has ordered her to now serve the Pharaoh." Alen said smiling.

"That's okay. I can always go and visit." Joey said softly stroking the silken skin of his husband's naked back. Alen loved watching his son lavish attention to this lonely boy, as with each touch, his son healed his soul of all the bitterness that the ages had given him.

"Very well, I will be back soon." Alen said and left the two lovers alone in the bedroom. Coming down the hall, he heard his other son softly crying. It was unusual for Joh to be crying so loudly so with that he went into the room that had been his son's. Unlike Joey's that was Red and Black, a shout out to his inner Dragon, Joh's was white and blue, all of the shade of Bors eyes, an ice blue. It made the room feel almost ethereal, but he would not change it. Coming in, he could see that his son was curled up in a fetal position on the bed, hugging a pillow to himself and sobbing into it.

"Joh...my dearest, what is wrong?" Alen asked him. Unlike Joey or Jono where he always knew what was happening with them, Joh was a mystery to him. He suspected that it was because of him being half Christian, and the lord of that religion did not agree with him being able to see into his soul.

"Don't you feel it father?" Joh whispered from his sobbing

"No, what are you feeling?" Alen said now concerned that his powerful son could sense something that he was unable to

"It is a change...something has happened. Something that is going to herald a change in everything." Joh said. Alen then smiled.

"The others do not know yet. Keep it to yourself okay little dragon." Alen said coming over to him and softly stroking his back. Unlike Joey and Seto that had a problem with under clothes, Joh usually went to bed in his tunic, a throwback from his days as a knight

"You know what has happened?" Joh said looking at his father with tear streaked eyes

"Yes. The Pharaoh has taken his light. And you are correct that something has happened. Osiris has been waiting for this for 5,000 years since Atem was born. He has ordered Hanna to their home, and she will be taking care of the Queen for a while." Alen said letting him know in a round about way what had happened

"You're serious aren't you. That isn't possible. How the hell would something like that happen! He's MALE!" Joh said correctly interpreting what had happened

"Ra wants his grandchild. You think that being of the wrong sex is going to matter to an almighty god?" Alen said with amusement.

"Solomon is going to be tickled pink. He has been teasing Yugi about a great-grandchild for some time now." Johfrit said with a grin. Wiping away his tears, he leaned up and looked at his father.

"I know. And you know that I want grandkids too." Alen said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Get them from Jorma and Jorrin. You know the three of us will be incapable." Joh growled and moved himself out of the bed

Muttering to himself, Alen whispered 'Don't be too sure of that'

-------------------------------------

Waiting for Johfrit to get dressed, they headed downstairs to begin to make breakfast. Alen loved doing this for his boys, as when he raised Jono, his priests took care of him, and now living with and as a mortal he found the action fulfilling. His father had teased him for weeks afterwards, but he was, on occasion, known to show up for one of his son's famous breakfasts. Usually when his step-mother was asleep and couldn't see that he had snuck away, as Hera had always hated Apollo because of his mother. Leto herself was on Delos, and had met her grand boys, as well as Seth and Seto. The younger boys, that all of them referred to Jorrin and Jorma had completed adored their grandmother and often when they finished at Joey's shop, she would summon them to her home and the three of them would eat dinner there.

After hearing about the curse, he had initially suspected his step-mother, as her actions were legendary, remembering his half brother Heracles and the torture that she put him through. But even Hera was saddened by Jono's death, as he was her favourite of the children, and knew that Jono was the apple of Zeus's eye. After seeing so many of his children die, she too had watched Joey, helping him as she could, without the direct interference that was never allowed.

"So, how do you think the Light is going to handle it?" Johfrit said to his father that was at his stove, making pancakes for the boys.

"How is he going to handle what?" Jono said coming down and kissing his father on the cheek, a greeting that he always had for his father

"Dad said not to say anything." Johfrit said sheepishly

"Father?" Jono said as Seth had moved to the coffee carafe and had poured himself a coffee, announcing that it was the Elixir of the Gods when Seto had introduced him to it. Jono and Johfrit usually drank Lattes, and the younger boys drank hot chocolate, with Joey being the only of them that would not drink any stimulants, and always drank herbal teas or white tea. Jono prepared his Latte and then Johfrit's. Handing it to his younger brother he nodded in acceptance and drank from it deeply, savouring the mellow taste and the creaminess of the milk, as they used whole milk for it.

"It is going to be up to Atem to announce it, but suffice to say that the Pharaoh took his light last night." Alen said and hoped that his inquisitive boy would leave it at that. He hadn't counted on Seth

"Oh...GOD!!" Seth exclaimed and if it wasn't for the counter would have collapsed to the floor

"Grrrr...you know don't you High Priest. You say one word and I will fix it so that you can't take my son for a week." Alen snarled forgetting that Seth would have known about the legend.

"FATHER!!!" Jono exclaimed, never hearing such a harsh reprimand from his father

"He's right Jo. Grádén, don't say anything yet. Even Yugi doesn't know. Our Queen needs to be taken care of. Father I will head there now. I take it Hanna is there already?" Johfrit said assuming his responsibility for the Queen.

"Yes, Osiris has ordered her there. Having you there Joh will reassure things. Though it would be better if they moved in here. The wing is almost complete, only a few days more and they can move in." Alen said under his breath, but loud enough for Jono to have heard since he was beside his father.

"Father? I thought that wing was going to be for me and Seth?" Jono said not understanding what was happening

"Dear brother, what is about to occur is far more important. And yes Father, they should move here. We all should be here to protect them. Is Seto still asleep?" Johfrit asked, taking charge already

"Yes, but he is in Katsu's room. He snuck in there last night." Alen said about his wayward patient

"It figures. I will bring breakfast up to them then." Johfrit said as Alen had finished the pancakes for the boys and had placed honey and pure Maple Syrup, that was Seto's favourite from his trips to Toronto and the Simcoe region. The honey had come from his own gardens on Mt. Olympus and was Joey's favourite.

"You just want to see Seto naked, don't you." Jono said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I've already seen him naked" Johfrit said nonchalantly

"Yes, I am aware of that, bad puppy." Seth said, digesting their conversation. Now more then ever, he was determined to get Joh's mate as he needed to be reined in. Seth already knew that something was wrong with Joh, and that he was too aggressive to be a proper mate to either him or Seto. He needed Bors and if he had to get to the almighty and drag that soul down he would.

"You like me bad...makes you appreciate Jono more." Johfrit said with a wink to his eldest brother, as Jono rolled his eyes

"As it be, I would like to know why there is an exodus to the Pharaoh's home, and why Father wants him here." Jono said, speaking as the High Priest.

"Until such time, I have to decline. There is too much at stake to distract from the goals. Now go Johfrit and do your duty." Alen said speaking as regally as his son did

"Very well father. Come Seth, we have work at Kaiba Corp today." Jono said addressing his husband and somewhat forgetting who the Seme was in their relationship. But Seth didn't mind. 

Much.

----------------------------------------

Yugi awoke to seeing himself in a bathtub, in the arms of Atemu luxuriating in the bath bubbles that were surrounding them.

"Good morning wife." Atemu said nuzzling his Hikari in the ear

"Good morning husband. I must have slept deeper then I ever have before." Yugi said slightly stretching and enjoying the feel of his naked husband.

"Now that you are awake Aibou, I want to make sure that the curse is gone." Atemu said and slowly, he moved his hand down Yugi's front and closed his eyes, hoping against hope that there was no issues. He then reached his lover's member without feeling any of the terror and sighed. Removing his hand he brought it to his lover's head and softly stroked him

"Well then I guess this means its gone." Yugi said, sighing with relief and snuggled against Atem.

"It feels like it." Atemu said snuggling against him

"So what would you like to do this morning?" Yugi asked as Atemu had washed his back with the silken cloth and the Vanilla body wash that he had. Now that Yugi's own pheromones no longer smelled like pure vanilla and had taken on a honey scent, he wanted that smell of Vanilla again.

"I know what I would LIKE to do, but I suspect that this won't be happening. I suspect that our private time is going to be over for a while." Atemu said realizing that with his father's arrival, the Egyptian Gods would have been alerted and with Alen's ties to them, he would also be aware. And Alen was just as protective of Yugi as he was of his own boys. He had a feeling that he and his Aibou were not going to be in their house for too much longer, which saddened him but filled him with joy as well.

"Why would our private time be cut short? You rule Egypt from here." Yugi said as he heard a scuffle from the bedroom and a slight knock on the door was their only warning as Hanna came in the room with two robes on her arms, one in red and the other in royal purple.

"Good morning my Queen. Are you ready for today?" she asked as Yugi's normally wide eyes began to enlarge to even greater proportions, as this was the first time that Hanna had intruded in their bathroom.

"HANNA!!" Yugi shrieked and dove under the water

"Hanna, I think you frightened him." Atemu said with a bit of humour and a smile on his face.

"My apologies my Pharaoh, but breakfast is served and I thought you both would like me to groom you." she said completely unabashed at her statement

"Groom?!" Yugi said coming back up for air for that statement

"Yes my Queen, groom. As in attempt to tame that hair of yours. As in nourish your bodies. You are going to need it in a few months my Queen." Hanna said with a sparkle in her eye, one that Atemu caught.

"How many people know?" he said wearily. 

"My Lord Osiris, Lord Apollo, and I suspect Joh." she said as Yugi looked with confusion.

"Know what?" he asked his husband

"That I have taken you." Atemu said, speaking a half-truth

"Why would they know that?" he asked confused why the gods would be so concerned about the taking of his virginity. To him it made no sense, but looking at Hanna watching him with such incredible love, he wondered if something else was being kept from him

"I will tell you soon, right now, we should arise and enjoy our breakfast. As I said, I don't think we are going to have any alone time for a while." Atemu said standing up, completely unconcerned with Hanna seeing him naked. Walking over to her he took the robe and donned it. He then grabbed one of the towels made from a 500 count of Egyptian cloth and used this to dry his hair. Yugi on the other hand was looking at Atemu, not having any fear of exposing himself, and realized that he didn't have the modesty when it came to servants as he was born into this. Swallowing, he decided to follow his husband's example and rose as well and stepped out of the bath as well. Hanna smiled at him, showing him a look of just how proud she was of him. Coming over to him, she helped him get into his purple robe, and using the second towel used it on his hair as well.

"So, uh, Hanna why do you close your eyes with Joey and Seto?" he asked as they walked out into the royal bedroom

"Because Seto would kill me for looking at what is his. Atemu has no possessive qualities of that nature when it comes to you." Hanna said matter-of-factly. At that Atemu smiled as Seth was the same way with the servants that would come to dress him when Jono had been in the room, the nights after their engagement. Like Seto, Seth could not bear to be parted from Jono and always demanded his presence in his bed, like Joey. And Seth was just as possessive as Seto, and would always demand to be served with the servant's eyes closed until they were dressed.

"That would explain why he was so upset the night before the wedding." Yugi commented, mostly to himself, but had said it loud enough for the others to hear. Of which Hanna smiled at her lord's temperament when it came to her Priest.

"Yes, Seth was not amused the night Jono's father arrived and kidnapped him as well. Though we didn't know he was his father." Atemu said with a slight grin as he sat down on the dais that was in their chamber.

"But you did, right Atemu?" Yugi said joining him on his lap

"Yes, being a demi-god, I was aware of who he was, and seeing how happy Jono was, I quickly realized who Jono was. And I think I understand why Jono did not want to reveal who he was. Seth may be my first cousin, but he was not raised that way. And as his father abandoned him at such an early age he was raised with his mother who was my mother's twin. This was...I believe...the reason that mother was so incensed at Seth not having a soul mate either. Because the issue with both Seth and I not having soul mates assigned to us at birth had to do with our mothers. They were special, though even now I do not know how special. I have never seen mother, as much as I want to. And because her soul is now apart of you Aibou, there are aspects that because of that inherent nature that have occurred." Atemu said, still unsure if he should tell his wife his new status

"My Pharaoh, you shouldn't hedge with him. It is his body as well and he has the right to know." Hanna said wisely

"Atemu, what is going on here?" Yugi said his voice sounding slightly harsh, but with a firmness that Atemu had come to respect and admire about his Aibou.

"Yugi, do you remember me saying that my mother is a part of you?" Atemu said, guiding him to his dais to sit him down

"Yes, and that I split myself to create Jono for Seth." Yugi said wondering where this was going. Hanna had already left the bedroom, sensing that Atem would need his privacy for this. That and she had a feeling that she would need smelling salts when he was told. Unlike all of them, Yugi had been kept in the dark about most of the legends, and would have been kept from knowing that Joey and him were the same soul if the Bracelet had not told him.

"Well, there was a side affect that was created when your soul was created. It also created a prophesy that last night we fulfilled." Atem said now getting hesitant. He had a feeling that he was going to have a fainting wife very shortly

"What prophesy?" Yugi said still not understanding. Atemu sighed, hoping that his brilliant Aibou would have guessed it, but he supposed that this was not something that he would have ever been prepared for, so he would have no inkling of it.

"Aibou, do you understand why I call you wife. And why Hanna calls you Queen?" Atemu said hoping that he would guess

"You call me wife because I am married to you. And Hanna calls me that to annoy me." Yugi said and then watched Atemu sigh. "That isn't why...isn't it?" Yugi said suddenly not wanting to know

"Yugi, the prophesy is when I take the virginity of my soul mate a special blessing is to occur. Father came this morning at dawn and informed me that it has happened. This is why Hanna is here. Osiris ordered her here to serve us." Atemu said hoping that he was going to guess. He didn't disappoint him

"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugi screeched and at that fainted. Atemu looked at him in shock and then sighed. He didn't expect that, as he had been given severe shocks before without him passing out.

"Well that went well my king." a voice came from the door, in his normal teasing voice that he had come to expect from this aggressive man

"Well, if you knew a better way to tell him that he's pregnant feel free to tell him when he gets up." Atemu said with a slight grin. Even though Jono had been his dearest friend, he found the companionship of his younger brother far more refreshing as Johfrit had been with Arthur as a teen king.

"No, you did not sugar coat it, and you allowed him to guess. This is fair." Johfrit said as he came over to his queen and picked him up. He then sat back down into the dais and held him close

"I owe you everything for making Joey go get the puzzle piece. Thank you Johfrit." Atemu said as it had been Joh that had berated Joey into jumping into the river when he had thrown the puzzle piece away after seeing Yugi so distraught.

"My king, you owe us nothing. We owe Yugi our very existence. He will always be special to us." Johfrit said softly stroking his hair

"You realize that the prophesy occurs to you five boys as well." Atemu said with slight humour

"As I told Alen, he can get his grandkids from Jorrin and Jorma." Johfrit said in slight distaste. He had a feeling that the powers that be were determined to give themselves grandkids, but considering that he only truly loved his soul mate as did the younger boys there was no way that he was going to allow Seto or Seth to make him pregnant. And he knew he could have children. He had always known this, but had kept it from the others. It was one of the things he had feared when he had allowed Seth to take him. As much as he enjoyed Seth it was not enough. And as awesome as it would be to take the aggressive Seto, he would never allow it and he comforted himself with the touching of him, or when Seto allowed him to hug him close. Seto was the closest to his soul mate unlike Seth, who was 46 lives away from his soul mate. He just wished they would tell him his name so that he had a name to his dreams. Every night since he had returned his soul mate made love to him, which was why there were so many mornings that Alen had found him crying. He allowed him to think it was from his battles, which granted they were sometimes, but mostly it was because of the heartache of being without his soul mate. He knew he was a gentle soul, one that needed his fire to live. He also knew his soul mate was Christian like himself.

"I do not know the reason why you all were not made pregnant upon losing your virginities, perhaps it is more to do with your curse. I have a feeling that the day of Joey's 20th birthday though you will all get a shock. Or at least those of you that touch Seto or Seth." Atemu said wisely guessing what might be occurring

"I know that we technically are not real, and that all of us will not be until Joey's 20th birthday and he survives his birthday, which I suspect that Seto will have him in bed at that point just waiting for the strike of midnight with every guard surrounding him, regardless of how much he hates sharing." Johfrit said suspecting his Dragon's behaviour

"What guards will be there though will be suspect. Though I am guessing Alen will be there, since he had already witnessed their coupling and the aftermath, without Seto freaking." Atemu said after hearing that from Alen. Seto on the other hand refused to speak of it growling that he could mind his own business and go sit with his midget when they had been on the plane

"I think that if this happened most likely only Alen would be allowed. He is the only one that Seto is not threatened by. Other then us of course. But Seth will be with Jono at that time as well." Johfrit said and without thinking, thought about his own soul mate and a tear fell

"Joh...are you alright?" Atemu said concerned about the stoic guardian

"I am fine, just thinking about my soul mate" Johfrit said, still stroking Yugi

"You don't think of Seth as your mate?" Atemu said surprised. Joh was the most sexually aggressive of all of them, that they had discovered as he and Jono usually had threesomes with Seth, and was not shy about spreading word of it.

"Seth has been in my heart all the time I was alive but afterwards I witnessed the birth of my mate. And those feelings died for Seth. I still love him and Seto, but I want my mate. I need him." Johfrit said whispering at the end. It was then that Atemu was struck at the difference in the lives. He had already been able to tell just how much Joey and Jono lived and breathed for their soul mates, but he had seen how withdrawn the younger of the boys had been, almost like pure angels, which they really were, and then the sexually aggressive Johfrit.

It was then that Atemu guessed what was wrong. "Your mate is the uke, isn't he?" he said realizing Johfrit's behaviour

"Yes..." Johfrit whispered again and the tears began to fall faster

"Where is he?" Atemu asked him

"In heaven with our lord." Johfrit said

"Osiris rules the Land of the Dead, not heaven. Heaven is ruled by the Almighty." Atemu said of the regal being

"I am aware of this. I am Christian as well as the High Priest of Osiris. But the Almighty did not accept me into heaven even though I was chaste and pure, never touched by another human being. Because of my powers of Osiris. But my lord was proud of me for keeping chaste. Both my lords. This is why I could hold the Grail." Johfrit said speaking something that only Alen had known

"You held the Grail? Wasn't that a holy Christian item that only those of pure souls could touch?" Atemu said of the history that Hanna had been updating him on over the last 6 months

"Yes, both myself and my soul mate partook in the holy waters of the Grail. My soul mate has hidden it from all beings until it is needed." Johfrit said remembering that when he was in Osiris's realm with his lord he had felt the power spike of the Grail and knew who had touched it.

"I see." Atemu said but said no more as he could see his wife stirring from his slumber

"Good morn my Queen." Johfrit said, still holding Yugi

"God, I wish you all would stop calling me that." Yugi said, though not with the amount of vehemence that he usually had

"You realize that Hanna always knew, right?" Johfrit said softly stroking Yugi with love

"Hanna really knows everything doesn't she?" Yugi said yawning and stretching from Johfrit's long legs. He was one of the tallest, but considering that his father, his mortal father was a Viking, it was not a surprise. His mother, he suspected who she was, but never said anything. He also suspected that once he began living again, he would reach his full height of 6'4, making him the tallest of them.

"No, she didn't know who Alen was. Even if it was blatantly obvious" Johfrit said with a smile. But Atemu could tell that it was a half smile, mostly to appease his beautiful light. The sadness and darkness of Joh's soul was beginning to slightly intermingle with the pure light that had been their souls when they were in the soul room. Making Atemu vow to have a sit down conversation with Apollo shortly, as he guessed that he had an idea of what was going on with his favourite son, next to Jono.

"My lords, your breakfast is getting cold." Hanna said in her stern voice. One that Atemu suspected that he was going to have to get used it. After all, if Seto hadn't killed her yet, she couldn't be all bad?


	7. Sapphire 107

_**Chapter 7**_

Joey came down later, after finally getting Seto settled and brought down the dishes from the breakfast that Johfrit had brought up before heading to Atem's a few hours before. Seto would not admit it, but he was still exhausted and Joey knew it. As he approached the kitchen, he heard his father's voice and that of Seth talking

"Seth, try to remember, did you come inside of Johfrit when you made love to him that first time?" Alen asked him, sounding exasperated with him

"I already told you, I was already asleep. I honestly don't remember." Seth said, and Joey could hear the chair slightly move

"He did, but only the once. Joh had to use his powers to force him to come." Joey said coming into the room and answering the question

"Katsu! What are you doing down here?" Alen said startled at his youngest son

"Malik is watching the shop today, and Marik said he was going to, and I quote "Nudge the little Bitties". I think he is going to be doing some of the massages, which frankly frightens me." Joey said with a sparkle in his eye. He knew his father had just tried to distract him from asking what him and Seth were talking about and what the significance was of the ritual they had partaken on his wedding day

"I can imagine. Joey, there is something that both me and Seto have been keeping from you. Sit down little one." Seth said motioning to him. Seth didn't see the need to call him Katsuya like Alen or Seto did, as the rest of them called him Joey, but considering that Alen and Seto were the two most important to him, next to Hanna, he suspected this is why they called him this.

"You mean about getting the other souls out?" Joey said surprising both his father and Seth

"You knew?" Alen said in shock

"You guys aren't very subtle." Joey said with a grin as he got off the chair and moved over to the cappuccino machine that Alen had installed for Jono and Johfrit. Surprising both his father and his brother in law, he made himself a mochachino and sat back down, drinking the rich and dark elixir

"I thought you didn't drink stimulants?" Alen said

"Considering how much sleep I have had, with no exercise, I can use with the extra pick-me-up" he said closing his eyes and savouring the smell and allowing the rush through his system

"You two are just as bad as we are..." Seth said with a grin

"Blame him." Joey said pointing at his father, who had a large smirk on his face.

"So...how did you figure it out. We had been trying to keep it a secret." Seth said putting his face into his hands and let out a large sigh

"Seto told me last night when we were discussing some personal matters." Joey said nonchalantly and at that Seth just shook his head

"It's about time that he learned to share. Did he agree?" Seth said asking about one of the matters that the boys had known about

"He asked for time. And I am good with that." Joey said not exactly stating yes or no

"So, now what? Right now my days have been spent speaking to Dis Pater and the Almighty, and neither of them are willing to budge." Alen said slightly frustrated

"What about the Grandpa's?" Joey said nonchalantly

"...?" Alen attempted to say something but left his mouth open cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner

"You may have called Ra a windbag, but Gramps is one scary dude. If anyone can scare the hell out of Dis Pater, he can. The Almighty, I will." Joey said and then his father's eyes began to bug out.

"No, I forbid it. You will NOT go to the Almighty." Alen said now looking like a fierce father.

"Dad...Father...Lord Apollo, I am the dominate soul. He will not listen to anyone but myself. If both me and Seto go before him and ask, I am sure he will release him. But it is our souls and no outside force will sway him. Dis Pater from what I am guessing is being an ass. I assume he has Jorma's soul mate, right?" Joey said

"Yes and he has forbidden her from speaking to her. He couldn't stop her rebirth, but he changed it so that the rest of the lives have been male, almost in a defiance" Alen said and at that, Joey smiled

"I see, well I am not complaining. Anyways, I should go have a discussion with my husband, and you should go talk to Gramps." Joey said and with that grabbed a few pieces of fruit that were in the fruit bowl that was on the island table in the middle of the kitchen.

"How on earth does Joey get away with calling Zeus, Gramps?" Seth said as he heard Joey heading back upstairs and out of earshot

"It amuses Father. Heracles may have been his favourite son, but Jono was his favourite grandchild." Alen said and then behind him a flash of light appeared and a very tall and white haired man appeared. The man could have put Arnold to shame as his body was big and well...big.

"My lord!" Seth said and knelt down at his grandfather in law

"Arise Seth. I have told you before, that you do not need to kneel to me. Same with Seto, both of you are family. Now, what is this I hear of your little plots?" Zeus said grabbing Alen's breakfast and claiming it for himself

"Well, we want to get the souls of the boys out. Hades has agreed to release Asetha who is Jorrin's soul mate..." Alen said and then Zeus smiled and held up a hand

"Isn't she the one that was Artemis's Priestess?" Zeus said and at that Seth was in shock.

"My soul was in service to your SISTER!" Seth exclaimed and in shock sat down

"Artemis's temples required women of pure morals to help guide the virgins that came to her in service. Asetha was the head priestess and lived her short life in the service of Artemis. And yes, she knew that Artemis was her father in law's sister. Thanks to your training before your death Seth, you insured that all the souls would remember their lives so that they could find the soul of Jono. But while she sensed Jorrin, she could not locate him. It was not until his death, and I arrived at my daughter's temple did she know that Jorrin was gone. She ended her life before my eyes, and I helped guide her to the Elysian fields myself." Zeus said to Seth, as he watched the husband of his grandson eyes fill with tears.

"What happened to Asetha's body father? When I took Jorrin to my home I could not find her body, to lay her beside him." Alen asked, which startled Seth

"Are you the desecrator that stole Jono's body before he was entombed?" Seth said now curious

"Yes, after his death I took his body before you could begin the embalming process. Him and the others are perfectly preserved in my home. You ALL are, with a few exceptions." Alen said

"The three. You don't have their bodies don't you?" Seth said guessing what Apollo had done

"Yes, I have yours and Bors's body. I don't have the girl's bodies though." Alen said confirming what he had suspected, the middle boys were Hetero

"Asetha is with your sister Apollo. She had an idea of what you were doing and preserved her. She is at her home, if of course you would ever just go visit your sister." Zeus said with a grin

"Who has Setima?" Alen asked his father, and caught the look of confusion on Seth's face

"Setima is the name of Jorma's soul mate. She was the daughter of one of the Gaul leaders, and was a fierce warrior herself. She was rumoured at one time to be Boudica's hero, her legendary fighting still was of legend. Now, no one knows of her, but they remember Boudica. And noone knows where she is. She disappeared after Jorma died. Even I do not know." Zeus said now full off of Alen's breakfast.

"Well, if you may have guessed Dis Pater will not release her body. He refuses because he was denied Jorma's soul. The soul part that is her is also with him. He couldn't stop the main soul from leaving just after Johfrit's death, since Bors was going to be part of history, but the full soul has never been a part of the whole soul, because of him." Alen said to his father

"And let me guess. He won't talk to you, huh?" Zeus said with a chuckle

"Yes great lord. He refuses to speak to Alen." Seth said looking at him

"Well, let me handle getting my granddaughter. Need my great-grandkids after all. Speaking of which, I think I will pay a visit to Solomon." Zeus said and with that both their eyes began to widen

"Father NO!" but they were too late as Zeus disappeared with an evil smirk on his face.

"We better call Atem..." Seth sighed as he pulled out his cell phone to call the Pharaoh and alert him of the firestorm that was about to descend

--------------------------------------------

Upstairs Joey had seen that Seto was still asleep in bed, snuggled against the pillow that Joey had stuck under him so that he would not notice he was gone. Starting the shower that his father had created for him in the bedroom, which was surrounded by Greek fountains on the largest side of the room. Tucked into the corner of the bathroom was a stand-up whirlpool that the stairs were of polished black marble as was most of the room. Inside the marble was flecks of what appeared to be gold, and considering who the house was for, it most likely was. The Jacuzzi had a ledge for resting the head and jets on the wall sides of it. Instead of it being a shell shape it was slightly curved. The room, despite being dark, was filled with light from the large skylight in the roofing, as well as the large windows that led to a Grecian balcony. There was a curve, half wall that gave the illusion of privacy for the toilet and bidet, and on the 3/4' wall was a small loveseat and table for resting, and other pursuits. By the lowered marble sink, that it too was black with a copper red sink and faucets was two linen cabinets, one for the black Egyptian cloth towels and the other for the hair supplies for Joey and Seto.

All in all, the bathroom had been created with the pair of them in mind, and Joey was looking forward to enjoying it before they returned to the mansion. As the water began to fall, the ivy that led up the side of the shower wall seemed to thrive from the heat on the other side of the glass, as the water fell from the showerhead above. Unlike most showers, this one fell like rain, from the ceiling, with steam vents in the wall. Removing the robe that he had been wearing of red and gold, he hung it on the back of the door, and walked back over to the shower naked. As he entered, he closed his eyes, thinking about the position that he had placed himself into. He wanted to do this for Joh, hell...he knew he NEEDED it, as Joh may not show his sadness to them, but they could feel it from him. As he thought about it, he was surprised to find a pair of arms surround his wet body, and a familiar smell engulf him as the said person began to nuzzle his neck

"You didn't wake me pup." he murmured against his golden wife

"You looked so content. And you needed sleep." he said to the man that was surrounding him

"True, but I needed my puppy more. It's only been a day but I missed you." Seto said nuzzling his neck, and creating a small love bite.

"I miss you too Dragon. But you are still hurt, and I am not going to let you lapse." Joey said trying to ignore the hard member that was currently riding his ass

"Pup, it was just a scratch, really. The bullet did not enter my head, it only grazed it." Seto said trying to reassure his fussy husband

"Seto, don't lie to me. I can feel your joy and your pain. And the fact that I freaked out my entire shop with the scream of pain, I know you are lying to me." Joey said trying not to be distracted by his hentai husband that was currently massaging his ever burdgening cock.

"I'm not lying, Alen checked me out. I really was okay. What it was what Joh's shriek. He has NOTHING on banshee's. THAT is what knocked me out." Seto said moving his hands along the sleek contours of his wife's cut abs. Which pissed him off royally that it was natural. Unlike Seto who had to work at his body, Joey and his brothers didn't. It was their body makeup, and of course their father, that kept them toned. Granted they all had different musculature, like Joh's was broad and sleek, and Joey's was just lithe and sleek, or Jono's that was minimal, but there.

"You keep doing that, and I won't be able to control myself." Joey said, his breath hitching slightly as he fought to keep his control

"Who says I want you to control yourself." Seto said and then ruthlessly latched his lips onto the sensitive part of his neck and with the other hand wrapped it around the cock that was dripping with pre-cum

"Seto..." Joey sighed giving into his husband

"I want to take you slow. I know you are still in some pain from the day before, and I want to see if I can control myself." Seto said as he used some of the shower gel that was present. It had a blend of sandalwood and lavender and it gave a beautiful scent, one that Seto wanted to experience, when mixed with Joey's own natural pheromones. Slowly he washed his body, taking care to wash everywhere, slowly and sensually. Switching to the 2 in 1 shampoo of the same scent, he used it in Joey's hair and washed it out for him, still stroking the cock just as slowly, keeping it hard and dripping. As he finished washing him, he then dropped down to his knees and took the long, hard cock into his mouth, and very slowly, swallowed it. He had been training his gag reflex and had been practising, much to Seth's amusement, to take Joey as deep as he could. Now being able to take him deep, the bulbous head deep down his throat, he began to hum, as he fondled his lover's balls.

"Fuck...Seto...Good...God...By...Ra..." Joey chanted as Seto began to suck on him, as he was humming.

"So do you like that?" Seto said, as he let go of Joey's member with a pop, and nuzzled against the fine hair that had returned to his nether regions.

"I do Set, that was an amazing present you shown me. Though I would have loved seeing you learn it." Joey said with a smirk as Seto came back up and kissed his wife deeply

"I love you Katsu. I know that some times I don't show it but-" Seto said but Joey stopped him from saying any further by placing his hand over his mouth.

"I love you Seto, and you show me every day. Every day that you allow me into your life and your love, you show me how much you love me. I wish you could see just how happy you have made me." Joey said, as he released his hand from his husband's mouth and grabbed the shower gel and gently showed his husband, how much he worshipped him.

As he finished washing his body, leaving his lover just as dripping and hard as Seto had left him, he moved to his back and began to lay kisses all along his spine. It was there that he had seen a henna outline for a tattoo.

"Seto, what is this?" Joey asked, looking at the base of his spine

"Seth had told me how he merged the images of the dragons and our gods onto his body, so I wanted to create something on my body for the future. What do you think?" Seto said, almost hesitantly

"Jono and Atem have been teaching me some of the symbols, so I recognize the lower part, but why do you have a lotus on the top?" Joey said of the symbol that he had on his back. What he had was a shape of a lotus that seemed to be on the top of a pedestal that led to the crack of his ass and at the base of the pedestal was a heart shape.

"It's something that Seth had told me about, something to do with a prophesy that he had remembered hearing about. He said I should put it onto my back." Seto said, as he could feel his husband's strong tongue trace the outline of the tattoo. Now seeing that he loved it, he was going to now make a visit to the tattoo parlour and make it a reality. As he was thinking about it, he almost missed the wetness and heat that invaded the crack of his ass, and he could now feel it invading his body.

"Katsu..." Seto moaned as he leaned into the wall, spreading his feet and allowing himself to open to his lover's tongue. As Joey delved deeper, Seto moaned wantonly. Even though he had resisted Joey from taking him, he loved Joey kissing and using his tongue to fuck his ass. Somehow it gave him a perverse pleasure, one that the angry part of him, still relished. As he felt him lift back, he could feel his fingers, playing with the hole, but not entering.

"Seto...please..." Joey whispered, and he could hear the quiver in his voice. Seto closed his eyes and allowed himself to still. He knew what he was asking, and he could feel Joey trembling with need. Need for him, and to be inside him. He had felt it over the last few months, and he had been stopping him. But now, after their discussion, he wanted to conquer his last fears. Nodding slightly, he could almost feel the happiness from Joey and saw that Joey had grabbed something from the ledge. Smiling, he could see that his Hentai wife had made sure that there was lube present, he felt him move back down and plunged himself into Seto with his tongue again, this time adding a finger along with it

"I love you Seto." Joey said, with a tremor in his voice as he added a second finger inside. He felt Seto arch, and Joey saw the tattoo flex with him as the heart shape seemed to almost flutter. Adding a third, he touched Seto's prostate and Seto screamed at it's touch

"God Dammit FUCK ME NOW!" Seto screamed as Joey leaned over his husband and with the lube added a generous amount to himself, so that he would glide in, and with that done, placed his member at his husbands entrance, and guiding it in, he slowly pressed inside. With that Seto began moaning loudly, as Joey went very slowly, as he knew that Seto wasn't stretched enough to take him without hurting him. Finally, he was fully seated in, as he held his husband to his chest, he could feel him trembling. He knew that when he had slid in, he brushed against the prostate, and his cock was still against it.

"I'm ready" Seto said as his husband decided to bring himself only slightly out, so that he was more rocking against him, just slightly brushing against the prostate. Not enough to send him into shakes of lust, but enough to make his body more amiable to the large intrusion in his body.

"I still want to make this slow. And I want to savour your gift to me." Joey whispered against his ear, as he gently rocked against him.

"By Set you feel fantastic...remind me again why I didn't let you inside me?" Seto said, arching against him

"Because you were afraid of letting go? I know you didn't discuss Gozaburo, but I know he did some horrible things to you. But you letting me in, in more ways then one, I hope is gonna heal you my love, my beautiful Koi." Joey said as he moved himself mostly out of his lover and then slammed back inside, causing Seto to scream and arch around, grabbing Joey's neck

"Gods...do that again..." Seto moaned as Joey grinned, seeing that his husband no longer wanted slow. Grabbing his hips, he moved himself slowly out and slammed back in, moving slightly faster with each thrust, as Seto began keening from the sensations, as Joey brushed against the prostate every time.

"Faster...gods...Faster..." Seto chanted as Joey complied and began to piston in and out of his lover, hitting his prostate every time. Hearing Seto keening and moaning at the same time, he moved even faster, as Joey was still keyed up from the blow job before. Seto hadn't let him come and now the constant friction was driving him insane. He still kept the pressure light, until his arctic tempered husband, began to meet his thrusts, harshly.

"Yure gunna feel this tomorrow Set..." and with that he firmly grabbed the slim hips and slammed back and forth into Seto, meeting every thrust with a counter thrust.

"Katsu...gods...Katsu...HARDER!" Seto began screaming as Joey moved faster still until they both screamed their completion, and collapsed into the shower, Joey still inside his husband, as Seto was shaking from the orgasm. Like the first time that he had let Joey inside, he wanted to pass out. Joey sensing how tired his lover was, let himself out of his husband, and leaned up and then turned off the water and the stream of steam that was still blowing against them. Seeing that Seto was near catatonic, so lost in the post orgasm nirvana, he smiled that he sent him there. Helping Seto up, no mean feat considering their height difference, he grabbed one of the towels that was by the door and dried them both off, and then headed back into the bedroom. Getting back over, he laid Seto down and none too soon, as he could see that Seto had fallen asleep, though he was feeling the same way, himself struggling to stay awake as well. Not seeing any reason as to why not fall asleep, he joined his husband in the land of Morpheus and both of them completely naked, he fell against the pale shoulder of his husband and allowed his mind to shut down and join him.


	8. Sapphire 108

Just checking if anyone is actually reading this here, as I've only had two reviews. Lots of watchers and people alerting it, but only two people have cared enough to leave a review of it.

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Seto woke up a few hours later, finding Apollo sitting on the bed, staring at the two of them. Even though he still didn't appreciate having another person in the bed, he had gotten used to his father in law showing up, as he recognized how much he loved him. And hearing how much he had cared for all his souls, it made their bond even greater. Even still...

"Can I not get SOME respect in my bed." Seto asked as he took the pair of boxer shorts that he was currently holding out for him

"As you are SOO fond of saying, my House, my Rules. Same thing applies here dear boy." Alen said with a twinkle in his eye, throwing back what Seto always said to his family.

"Fine then. So what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Seto asked, using a slightly snide attitude. One that he knew the God would not get mad at him for, and would just smirk at him. Which he then looked at Apollo and saw he was living up to his expectations and was smirking at him.

"There are a few things we need to discuss. You are rested now enough to be moving around." Alen as his hand glowed and he placed a hand onto his lower back. "And that was about time too. Don't do that again." he admonished him slightly

"It's my body." Seto said slightly sulking, but he felt Alen come over to him and place a hand onto his face

"Seto, I understand your hesitation. I know you haven't told Katsu what that monster did but you should. Katsu, better then anyone, can understand. That monster that gave his seed had been beating my son since he was 6 years old. If it was not for the souls within and Katsu's awareness of them he would have been killed a few times. As well that heartless monster that bore him still will not talk to him. If I had not had my brother grab her and Katsu's sister, Serenity would have missed the wedding. You didn't know, but she has always been the soul of his sister. Her soul is shared with Jorrin and Jorma's sister and her light has given those two their greatest hope." Alen said to his son in law as Seto's eyes widened

"I...thought...I thought he was kidding again..." Seto said in shock. He then looked at Alen and saw the bleak awareness within his eyes

"No, sadly my son was not. Joh has been part of him since he was six years old, and is the only reason he is still alive. This is the reason he loves you so. He was witness to everything. Including the Battle City Finals. The boys were the only ones stopping Jono and Joh from kicking your ass." Alen said without humour.

"Then I suppose I should be grateful to Jono only humiliating me in public, huh?" Seto said with a slight grin

"Yes...you should. As you have guessed, Joh can control the Bracelet. And he is a trained Grail Knight. As well as taught by me, and his Uncle Ares. Yes...you should be very grateful." Alen said, slightly threatening but said in a way that Seto took to heart.

"So then other then threatening me, and reminding me of monsters, is there anything that I can do for you?" Seto said as Alen held out a robe for him

"Well then other then give me grandkids..." Alen said with humour. Seto on the other did not look amused.

"Unless you added some extra parts when I wasn't looking, that isn't possible. Get them from Jorrin and Jorma." Seto growled at him. He then brought a blanket over Joey, seeing his wife slightly shiver

"Wow...Joh said the same thing to me this morning...but I want more. So, I am gonna let you in on a little secret. But first, let's head out into the gardens where we can't be disturbed" Alen said and with a flash, they moved to the gardens. However it was a garden quite unlike any other.

"Where are we?" Seto asked as he marvelled at the plant life that was present. Seeing some of it not being able to be grown in Japan, he wondered where they had transported to

"I did say gardens, but I didn't tell you where. Welcome to my home. Come, I have something to show you." Alen said. As he walked his clothing changed to that of a Greek toga and laurel leaves appeared on the sides of his head. As Seto followed him, he felt moss grow beneath his feet, squishing as he went along. As they neared a tall temple, Seto got a feeling of foreboding.

"This is a place that noone else has ventured into. I want you to see what is inside, before I ask you my request. Be prepared, and please do not be alarmed." Alen said as he held out his hand and from it, a white light appeared. Alen then sent it to the doors and a warmth appeared around it, bathing it in a golden light. As the light dissipated, the doors began to open, and Alen walked inside, followed behind by Seto.

Inside, Seto was in shock. There was 8 caskets with an extra two that were empty. The first two, as he entered deeper, he could see were Jono and Seth. Jono still in his bridal robes, and Seth dressed in full regalia as a Pharaoh Priest of Egypt. Beside him was the childlike features of Jorrin and an empty casket. The third set was Jorma, still in his loincloth, but there was no body beside him. The final full casket was on Johfrit, in full Grail Knight regalia and beside him, was the legendary Bors de Ganis. He was much older in body then the others, as they had all died young but Bors had lived his life, and had died at the age of 45. Beside them were two empty caskets.

Seto dreaded asking the question but did anyways. "Who is for the two caskets?"

"As morbid as that is, you know the answer to that. And I will arrange for Mokuba to be here as well, rest assured. Now and forever you are just as much my child as the Soul of Jono. That is the reason I am showing you this. As you can see, the others aren't real. They are still spirits, with solid form. Much like Atem and the others are. This is the reason why the second part of the prophesy has not occurred. Though, it did last night for the Pharaoh. He took Yugi last night and Yugi was given a special gift. One that made his father in law and his grandfather ecstatic about." Alen said

"Are you telling me that that Midget is now pregnant, and that Katsu can get pregnant as well?" Seto said. At that Alen looked at him and smiled

"Have I told you today that you have a hot mind?" Alen said unabashedly at which Seto blushed wildly

"And yes...good guess. Yes my son and his souls can become pregnant. Joh knows, but the others do not. Obviously Jorrin and Jorma will be giving me grandkids the normal way, but the other boys, there are two things that have to happen. One, they have to actually be alive. Which currently they are not, with the exception of Katsuya. Technically time has stopped for the others and will until Katsuya is 20 years of age. I think you have already guessed this part, and yes, I will be guarding you that night, where you have to take him. You don't have to worry about the prophesy part, if you do not want to be taken yourself, but you do have to have sex that night in order for it to be stopped that day. That is where you come in. As you can see, I have matching bodies except for Jorma's soul mate Setima, Jorrin's soul mate Asetha, whose body is currently with my sister and I will add her here later, and I am missing the souls of Setima and Bors. Dis Pater has both the body and soul of Setima, and the Almighty has the soul of Bors. Both are refusing to release them to me. Dad is taking care of Dis Pater, but we need your help for the Almighty. As you know, he is a bit different when it comes to souls. He feels that each soul has a chance and each reincarnation can only have one chance. Right now he feels that it is yours and Katsu's time and will not release Bors. To him it means nothing that the curse prevented them from being together." Alen said, coming over to the body of Jono and softly stroking the glass that held him

"You want me and Katsu to talk to him, don't you?" Seto guessed and with that Alen smiled at him

"You have a hot body too..." Alen said in praise of his mind again.

"Flattery will get you everything." Seto said in response, getting used to his father in law's way of praise.

"Flattery will get my grandkids...and that's the goal. I want bouncing blond grandkids...with your eyes." Alen said with a heartfelt smile.

"So what is the second thing that has to happen." Seto said with the same image in his head, and it warmed his heart

"That...that has to happen Seto. You both have to want it. Right now Joh is fighting it. He wants a child, but he wants Bors to give him his child. Jono would gladly give Seth children, but he isn't alive yet. It's Katsu that right now has a problem. Because of the way he was raised, and frankly, you aren't that friendly. He is afraid of you still. That and his nightmares. The evil Mariku, the one that Marik created later, that one tortured him within his mind. The rod tried to fight it, by giving him images of winning duel monsters battles, but in the interrum...the interrum gave him the memories of death. All the deaths that he had gone through, the pain of being impaled, of his life ending, of being without you. His greatest fear was never being with you, and for 5,000 years you were not. Then he saw you, and you rejected him. And tortured him. And humiliated him. Every chance you got. His home life was a shambled mess, where his father, when he hadn't beaten him within an inch of his life, every night, he practically starved. I am forbidden to do anything to him as he still lives, but afterwards...let's just say the family isn't too happy with him." Alen said

"Why...why hasn't he said anything?" Seto said with tears in his eyes. He understood being beaten, as Gozaburo did it to him every chance he got when he didn't achieve perfection, and only the threat of harming Mokuba had stilled any kind of rebellion.

"Same reason you haven't told him of what Gozaburo did. You are afraid. As is he. And he will not accept being able to have children until he can guarantee that their safety is assured. Until then, the others won't be able to produce children. It has to be a group effort. That being said, the other condition is that they have to be all alive, and that won't happen for another year. So we have time. Time to change, and time to heal. In the meantime, we have a couple of souls to liberate. You up for it?" Alen said to his son in law, that had a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe...after all, I am a genius" Seto said with a wolfish grin

* * *

Joey woke up later to find a smaller body that should not be in the bed with him. It was also softer, and smelled like honey. Opening his eyes, he saw the long, glorious black lashes of the cherubic face of his best friend curled deep into him. Smiling at the sight of the boy, he glanced around and found himself alone with the boy. Curling an arm around him, he buried him closer to him, though he was still naked with in the bed and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of his best friend. Knowing that Yugi never cared about his natural state, though he had pointed one time that he had woken with his morning wood and looked at it in awe but not need, it was then that he had discovered that Yugi was not sexually attracted to him. It was when he had begun to realize that Yugi was one of the few that was immune to him. He had already discovered long ago that Tristan was as well, and later, when Duke had stripped him naked and put him into the dog suit, it was then that he had discovered that he wasn't attracted to him as well.

Breathing his pheromones in deeper, his eyes still closed and learning about accessing his power well that his father had taught him about, he was alerted to another scent, one that did not have any business being there. Holding his hand over his friend, he gently moved it down his body, until he reached the stomach area and found something that he never thought possible.

"Yug'?" Joey mumbled in his gravely voice, wanting to wake up his best friend

"Don't disturb him. He's had quite a shock today." a voice said from the edge of the bed, that he had not heard come into the room. He suspected that the said voice had to have been in the bathroom when he had woken up

"Joh...what is going on?" he said of his older brother

"You just sensed what is going on. Yugi is heralding the beginning for the 5 of us." Joh said with a feeling of awe in his voice

"Do you mean we all can get pregnant?" Joey said, now softly stroking his best friend. Yugi seemed to sense the warmth and care, as he nuzzled deeper into Joey's body. Joey had been used to this, as after Atem's return to the afterlife Yugi was always needing the closer comfort of Joey's body. Now that he knew why, it didn't bother him as much.

"Yes...I can not wait to have my soul mates child." Joh said in wonder

"Ya want Bors's child?" Joey said as he revealed his name

"You know my soul mate? Who was he, what else do you know!" Joh said as he jumped over to his baby brother and landed on the right side of him, sandwiching him between himself and Yugi

"He was a Grail Knight like you Joh. And he loved you. Every day of his life. Arthur made sure that he knew you, and spoke of you often." Joey said to him as he could see the happiness, and then felt the sharp stab of unhappiness that permeated within the shining light of the soul.

"I want him Joey...I need him so badly..." Joh said as he began to allow tears to fall, the pain of him not being present making every part of him hurt.

"Me and Seto will get him for you. We promise." Joey said to him, as Yugi began to stir against him. "I think a little Queen is waking up now. Little Queen..." Joey teased as that was the quickest way to see his best friends amethyst eyes glow dark daggers

"God dammit I'm not a girl!" he exclaimed, but groggily

"Well if ya ain't...then how ya carrying a small one?" Joey teased, but Yugi could tell that it was with love

"Mother...apparently Mother's guarantee that I can give children to Atem." Yugi said, though snuggling against Joey

"Aibou, if I did not know you loved me, and that Seto would kill you, I would be worried." Atemu said coming into the room with a tray of food. Alen and Seto had returned from Mt. Olympus a while ago, and had said that both Joh and Joey had barely eaten that morning. So he had Hanna prepared their lunch and Atemu volunteered to bring it up to them. Their own servants, had brought their possessions with them and were getting them into the wing. Jono had looked a bit stern, until his husband placed a hand onto his shoulder, and in normal Seth fashion, had stilled any arguments that he may have made and whispered something that Atem could not make out. But it must have been good, as Jono grinned and flushed himself against his husband, in a way that had made Atemu blush.

"Midget...out of my bed." a stern deep voice said behind the diminutive Pharaoh

"Seto be good." Joey said, as he attempted to get up and get dressed

"Baby brother, you may want to remember you are naked, and your Dragon gets jealous." Joh said as he lifted the sheet over Joey's mid section, that in Joey's turning while Seto was gone had come down from being across his mid-section

"Then everyone turn around. There that fixes that" Joey said with a grin

Yugi rolled over and Atemu turned around as Joey got out of bed and over to the cabinet that held a pair of pyjama pants that were made of cream sandwash silk. They had a small drawstring on it, and when done up, hugged his love handles and dipped low in the front. But covered him to at least Seto's satisfaction.

"You can turn around now." Joey said with a grin as they turned around and moved over to the small table that was inside the bedroom.

"Good afternoon pup." Seto said coming over to him and kissing his neck softly.

"Aren't you a good husband...you brought me food!" Joey said earning a smack on his ass

"Bad puppy." Seto said with a grin. Atemu grinned as well, as he was warmed in the heart to see his two friends so in love with each other. He then glanced at Joh, and saw the tears in his eyes again

"Yugi, we should go and get settled." Atemu said sensing that he and his Aibou should make themselves scarce.

"I'm still tired Atem." Yugi slightly complained. Atem, smiling at his sleepy wife, walked over and placed his arms around the knees of his wife, and lifted him up, bridal style into his arms and carried him out of the room

"Problem solved. See you guys at dinner." Atemu said as he headed out of the door and headed to the wing that Alen had given them.

Which left Joey, Johfrit and Seto alone.

"Johfrit I have decided that I do not want you in our relationship. However, if you need to be near me, I will allow that." Seto said trying to be as magnanimous as he could. After their discussions from last night and today with Alen, he had decided that if he was going to change, he would have to start by trying to help his strong brother in law.

"So does that mean I can crawl into bed?" Joh said with a impish grin on his face

"Yes, but if we are otherwise entertained, no." Seto said with a grin, but seeing the larger grin on Joh's face, he had a feeling that him and Joey making love wasn't going to be stopping this man.

"Joh...behave. At least ya got that." Joey said as he grabbed the Henley shirt that went with the pyjama pants, with its v-neck collar and 3/4' sleeves. Joey then put on the slippers and then walked over to the small table where Johfrit had been setting up the food that Atem had brought them. In it was a collection of sandwiches of cucumber and tomatoes and grilled mozzarella cheese sandwiches, with creamed tomato and rosemary soup, which was Joey's favourite. It also had a pot of white tea for him, and an iced cappuccino for Seto and himself. Joh had a salad with bits of chicken and bacon on it, as well as mandarin oranges that Joh had discovered he had liked when he had been in Spain as a Grail knight. Seto rarely ate lunch but when he did, it was light, so sitting down he poured himself a bowl of the soup and grabbed one of the grilled cheese sandwiches and began to eat as did Joey.

They were silent as they ate, Joey and Seto both thinking about what Apollo had asked them before, and Joh about his soul mate. He looked slightly at Seto, and attempted to keep his own desires at bay, but it was hard. As they finished, Joey sat back and held his tea in his hand, the warmth from the tea sending pleasant waves through his body.

"Joh have you thought about what might happen if we got your soul mate out?" Joey asked curious to find out what his elder brother's reactions would be.

"Other then nail him in five seconds?" Joh said and at that Seto coughed harshly as he had just taken a drink from his cup and had inhaled the cold drink

"Yes Joh, other then nail him. What about afterwards. You now know that both of you were Grail knights...what did you intend to do afterwards?" Joey asked

"Most likely join the Templar Knights. I was doing some research on the Catholic sites and saw that there is a sect for them again. Although hidden. I think that they might get a kick out of a pair of Grail knights that can actually touch the Grail, regardless of how much I fuck Bors" Joh said unabashedly

"JOH!!" Joey said and Seto just burst out into laughter

"What?! A pair of soul mates with the powers of Egypt running through our veins with the approval of the Grail...come on...you can't tell me you want to turn that down?" Joh said with a grin on his face

"Sometimes Joh, you frighten me." Seto said thought with a grin on his face

"Nah, you love me. Now...when are you two getting my wife." Joh said in all seriousness

"What makes you think he is the wife?" Seto said taking offence to the term

"It's applied to the one that's on their back m'dear. Just cause I take it up the ass for Seth, doesn't mean I'm the uke boy. Your dear soul is my wife, and I want him here." Joh said in all seriousness. One that Seto had first witnessed. Johfrit had always been humorous with him, and always sexually propositioning him, but this was the first time that he had a hint of the steel core of Johfrit. One that he had witness countless times with Joey.

"If Seto is up for it, we can talk to father now." Joey said in all seriousness.

"Then let's get going." Joh said now all determined to get his soul mate here.

"I still haven't thought about what to say to him. After all it is the 'Almighty'." Seto said with a slight grimace

"Speak to my lord with honesty. He will only respond to that. No posturing, no flattery and Seto for the love of the almighty, no sarcasm. As Father has said often, if he didn't love you to distraction he would have cuffed you by now." Johfrit said, though with a smile

"He did mention the only thing that I could ever do to piss him off, would be to divorce Katsu." Seto said thoughtfully.

"You ever contemplate it and I will castrate you. And that's a promise Dragon" Joey said, and for once he wasn't joking. Of which Seto stared at him.

"Then I guess I won't." Seto said in response and walked over to his wife. Kissing him softly, he felt the passion begin to mount with Joey, and before it could turn into anything, he stepped back, and softly stroked the peach fuzzed face. Which was something that annoyed him too about his perfect body.

"So how do we do this?" Joey said to his brother.

"Not sure, my best guess would be to go into a temple or a church. Father has a temple at the edge of the property that I have made into a slight church. I am not sure how the Almighty feels about that, but I needed somewhere to do my morning prayers." Johfrit said

"I am sure he is fine with it. Unless you are doing the Dead rituals in there too?" Joey said about the Rituals of Osiris that were getting ready for preparation for the Winter Solstice that was tomorrow. They had already performed on of Osiris's rituals two days ago, and this one was one of the few that most religions celebrated, as the ritual of rebirth to the dawn of spring.

"Oh heaven's no. I may be worshipping my god in Father's temple, but I am not dumb enough to mix religions that badly. No Jono and Seth are performing those rituals on the opposite side of the property. Jono had Father create a small temple on the property as the main temple had the leak in the roof. Which should be fixed next week. That's why Jono has been here all week instead of in town." Johfrit said as he was priest as well as a knight. He trained each morning in his kata's some that Seto's personal trainer had been teaching him some of the martial arts to include into his own impressive martial arts that he knew. He had discovered he loved Tai Chi and often, the priests of Apollo would find him naked at the cliff performing them. Which Apollo had chastised him for. His response was to get them to get blinders, or pay attention to the time as he only did it at daybreak. Which meant, in his own way, he had no intention of stopping it. Which was another reason for getting Bors. Joh didn't listen to too many people. Only usually Seto or Seth would he listen to, and only if it was in his best interests. His brothers, were incapable of controlling him, and that grieved them slightly.

"I guess I should spend more time at the temple then. I didn't know the roof had caved in." Joey said as he too was considered priest, though had stayed Avatar for a while as Jono was High Priest and had been training Hanna as the Avatar to Osiris himself. The other acolytes, ecstatic about the boys, could not believe the training of both Jono and Johfrit, as they had not been told where the boys came from and after seeing Joey take Osiris into his body, and proclaim the boys his priests, they had not said anything further.

"Yes, you should. But I understand that you also run your business. But Osiris has both me and Jono, so it's good. And there are a few acolytes that would be good avatar's as well." Johfrit said remembering one of the last times that Osiris had taken Jono and spoke to Joh about his pain. Osiris himself was unhappy about Joh's situation and was upset with the Lord's refusal to release Bors. He had regretted the decision long ago to deny him, but the orders had come from Ra, that he no longer met the requirement and it had been a heavy heart that had refused the soul of Seth. Now seeing the issues and his most favourite of his Priests, and of course the most powerful of them, in such pain from the separation, he wished that there was something he could do. Which he had expressed to Ra, who in turn had mentioned it to Zeus when they had their council.

"Has Set said that it was okay with Seth serving Osiris?" Seto asked as Seth had been helping Jono at the Temple.

"Set had told Osiris that since he hasn't had a sect in 4,000 years he would love one, but the fact that Seth is now part of Osiris as well, it was fine. As long has he does a worship to him as well, he had no issues with him being servant to Jono." Johfrit had said as they had finished their meal and had gathered the dishes into the cart. Carrying them back towards the kitchens, as Alen had installed a mini elevator at the far end of the home, for just this thing. Entering it, they allowed the pulley to pull them back down which landed in the spacious kitchen that Alen had renovated when he saw his boys. Originally it had been created for just Joey and Seto, but when he saw the miracle of his boys in Seto's bed he had arranged for the renovation immediately. He knew that Seto had been resisting moving into the mansion, and he did understand why, but it made him feel empty and alone. Which he had shared with his eldest boy when Jono had approached him about creating a wing for him and Seth.

"Father?" Joey asked coming into the room. He and Johfrit had seen their father there, but glowing a bright white. They had learned that this meant that a part of him, his God side, was currently engaged in other actions and looking at Seto they sat down and waited for his return. This was how Apollo had been able to sleep and yet still be deeply involved in the Greek Mythos, as he had been glowing nearly the entire time he was in his slumber, until Jorrin's birth. Afterwards, the Greek gods had all gone to a type of sleep, in wait for a time that they could be accepted again. Hence why most of Jono's relatives were still asleep.

As they sat down, eating pieces of the black forest cake that was on the counter, as Hanna always made sure that there was sweets present, they watched as Apollo returned to his body, and the glow stopped.

"Boys, are you done lunch now?" Alen said standing up and grabbing a piece of the cake as well

"Yes, and we would like to go speak to the Almighty now" Johfrit said as Joey and Seto both looked at him

"Joh, I don't think you can come..." Joey said to his elder brother, but then got the look of death from him that made him back up

"I said, WE would like to go to the Almighty now." Joh said more firmly

"I knew him finding out would be a bad idea. Very well Joh, but try not to jump him when you see him." Alen said suspecting his son's plans Closing his eyes, he waved his hand and the four of them arrived in a area of pure white.

As the came in, they could see that both Johfrit and Joey's clothing had changed to a toga, and Seto's clothing had changed to that of a Pharaoh. Though looking closely, he could see that while both boys were dressed in a toga, Johfrit's was not pure white, more of a greenish cast to it, and instead of laurels, he had twigs coming from his temple. Along the edges of the toga as well, he could see small red crosses adorning the edge, which he supposed had to be his reference to being a Grail Knight. He wondered what that exactly meant, as perhaps there was more to Johfrit then the others knew. Seto glanced at Alen but then saw his father in law glowing brightly and in full toga with his trademark laurels in his hair, much like he looked on Mt. Olympus. Of which Seto realized that as the God, this is what would happen.

"Father? Why do we have toga's on?" Joey asked him, though Alen did not look at the boys, instead keep his head in front walking in front of them

"Because you are my son. Your heritage determines your clothing here. As Joh must have told you, there are no lies here. Only truth. The truth is you are my son. This is your heritage. The son of a God. Seto's clothing show his truth. He is Pharaoh. He is Priest. This is his heritage. You will easily find Bors here." Apollo said as they walked on what appeared to be a cloudy walkway. It still felt like they were in a room of pure white, but the floor was there, but their feet were covered by the clouds and completely obscured. Coming closer to a brilliant sea green coloured door, that when they finally arrived, it was more of a mist then a door, they entered and inside was a few people all of different origins, but all in the simple cloth of a follower of the Christian faith. None here seemed to stand out as they wandered through the crowd of people. Some recognized Apollo and stepped away from him allowing a path through the crowd as they reached a small dais at a table. Apollo motioned them to sit and glancing at his strong willed son, gave him an extra glare. One that as usual, he wasn't listening to. As they began to settle, they could feel a warm embrace them as a figure walked inside, accompanied by a very tall man. Seto gasped as he recognized him from the tomb and glanced at Johfrit, who had tears in his eyes. He could also see that he was repressing the urge not to jump him, but his bouncing leg could not hide the anticipation.

"I had a feeling that it would turn out like this. Very well. State your case to me." the figure said. His features and body were obscured, but his bellowing voice spoke volumes. The body on the other side however was looking at Johfrit and was just as bouncing in the chair as Joh was. Of which the Almighty had noticed as well and his aura seemed to change to a pink.

"My lord, as you can tell, we are here to petition you for the soul of Bors. I know your rules that it is mine and Seto's chance now, and we are together, and will be for our entire life now, but with the events and the Egyptian prophesy now making the past lives of mine possible, we humbly request the soul of Bors for my soul brother Johfrit, your loyal and humble servant." Joey asked the Almighty

"And your opinion Pharaoh?" the Almighty asked Seto

"I too ask you to allow my previous soul to be resurrected and live the life that he was denied by the curse that had been placed upon my soul mate for loving me. In each soul we have been pure and whole for that one soul. We all wish now to be with our mate of that life and I ask you to allow Bors what he was denied. The love of Johfrit." Seto asked him

"The soul of Bors was the only one that was not completely pure. You know this, but does Johfrit. Does this affect your acceptance of Bors?" the Almighty asked Johfrit as he looked at him in shock

"I too am no longer completely pure for Bors, but he is mine, and always will be mine, for all time. I love him, and have always loved him." Johfrit said, not looking at the Almighty, but Bors. Seeing the tears in his eyes, Joh had to ball his fists tightly to resist the urge to go and comfort him, but he could feel inside that he was losing this battle.

"Bors, you have yet to speak. Are you willing to leave heaven for another chance at life." the Almighty asked the red-head beside him. Nodding furiously as the tears were flowing down his face, and it was making it hard for him to sit still with the object of his hearts desire so near to him

"Then you know you will have to change your name. The name you carry can not be any longer. Seto, as the soul dominate, you chose the name that Bors will carry in his new life." the Almighty said to Seto

"Chisato...it was the name of my father. My real father." Seto said without hesitation. At that Bors smiled and nodded in agreement.

"As all is in agreement, you may leave now with Chisato and I bid you well. Oh and Joh, please refrain from jumping him until you are back in the real world." the Almighty quipped as he could tell just what was on Joh's mind and he grinned largely. As he disappeared, Bors leapt up and jumped onto Johfrit, kissing him fiercely and as deeply as he could

"Dad...I suggest you get us out of here...the twin volcanoes are about to erupt..." Joey said in near stark terror as Bors was kissing Joh so deeply, that it almost appeared that he was trying to merge inside him

"On it..." Alen said with amusement at his son's wife. With that he waved his hand again and they appeared back in the Kitchen, though it was now far later as dusk had already fallen and there were five plates of food on the island. 'Bless Hanna' Apollo thought as he sat down with his boys and ate some of the dinner that was prepared. Bors and Joh however were not interested in the dinner and could not stop touching each other, both stroking each other, as Bors was in Joh's lap

"Considering that I doubt that we are going to be seeing you for the next few days, can you both try to eat something?" Alen said with amusement

"Yes Father." Johfrit said and began to feed Bors his dinner. Of which Joey started snickering and Seto shot him a look of 'It's payback' As Joh fed Bors, with Apollo shaking his head at his son, Jono and Seth came into the kitchen, hearing the voices from the living room.

"Father? Who is this?" Jono asked as Seth looked at Joh in shock. He had never seen such a look of devotion on his face, with the exception of Jono. It was then he realized who it was

"The Almighty released him, didn't he?" Seth said as he walked over to Johfrit. Laying his hand on Joh's shoulder he said clearly "I release you." and with that dissolved their marriage.

"Father?" Jono said confused

"Jono, meet your new brother in law. Chisato. Chisato, this is Jono and your soul incarnate, Seth." Apollo said to Bors, marrying them on the spot, as he still had the ability to marry them

"Soul incarnate...you're Joh's soul mate, aren't you?" Jono said and then smiled. "See ya in a few days Joh.." and with that headed back out of the kitchen laughing

"Should I be worried?" Bors said in a soft French accent

"No, Dad always has a great collection of lubes." Joh said as Bors looked at him in a mix of shock and horror

"Least you are going to actually use them. See you in a few days Joh." Seth said with a grin, as Bors looked at Joh in fury

"You gave to him what is mine to him!" he shouted and it almost appeared as if he was going to erupt in fury

"I think...I will...yeah...uh..." Joey stammered as he slowly backed out of the kitchen watching the spitting kitten about to blow

"Let's see you get out of that one..." Seto said with a grin as he too joined his frightened wife, though Seto was sporting a huge grin

"Try not to flash my priests...they are already scarred enough..." Alen said with a grin as he too made a wise retreat, leaving the two lovers in the kitchen, one of them spitting mad

"Achushla _(A/N - Pulse of my heart in Gaelic- can also mean Darling or Beloved, the endearment is the same)_..." Joh said trying to placetate the Frenchman but he was beyond furious

"Don't you dare try to play me you miserable Irish Asshat. You gave him what belongs to **ME**!! **_ME!!_** You are **_MINE!_** _**BIAW!!**_ _(A/N - Mine in Ancient Egyptian)_" Bors screamed the last phrase in ancient Egyptian

"I love it when you talk dirty..." Joh said getting very turned on by the fire of his soul mate. Now he realized, more then ever, how wrong it had been try to be apart of Seth and Seto's lives. Bors was what he needed, not them. He needed someone that was fire and brimstone, not mush or ice.

"You get your Irish ass over here NOW!" Bors screamed at him as he had been seeing his lover try to inch out of the kitchen too. Though not for the reasons that Bors thought. He knew his father, and knew that every room had a bottle of lube in it. Having this many horny children, Apollo had learned his lesson.

"But Achushla, don'tcha want me nekkid?" Joh said sporting a devious grin

"Calling me pet names is NOT going to get you out of your spanking. Giving that carbon copy my belongings...I am going to spank your ass until it is raw. Then I am going to ride it." Bors promised with an evil grin on his face. What they didn't know was that there were five men that actually hadn't left the vicinity of the kitchen and were spying on them.

_"Nekkid?" a blond pup said whispering as to not disturb the Frenchman from his tirade at his husband_

_"You and your big mouth.." a dragon said to his wife_

_"You like my big mouth..." the pup retorted back, with an evil glint in his eyes_

_"Didn't know he was into spanking..." a former pharaoh said of his former wife_

_"You can spank me when I'm bad..." his current and now only wife pipped up, with his own evil glint in his eyes_

_"I bred nymphos...I'm so happy!" a god said about his sexually charged sons_

_"Father!" a pair of voices in hushed, but heightened tones whispered_

_"I can't hear them..." the god said to his puppy sons, as their dragons grinned at them_

"A grá _(A/N - my love in Gaelic)_..." Johfrit said grinning like a madman, egging his fiery soul mate on. By Gods was he gonna get it...and he couldn't be happier

"Get upstairs NOW!" Bors screamed at him as Johfrit with a silly grin on his face raced out of the kitchen and with taking two stairs, raced up to his room

"Guess he isn't the seme anymore.." a voice whispered as Bors passed his in laws

"Oh he is...but I am still gonna spank his ass. And if you two ever look at him again I will tie your dicks up into Celtic Knots." Bors said with an evil grin at his soul brothers that gave the look of a promise. Of which one of the two cerulean eyes glittered with unshed mirth. Walking slowly up the stairs, he closed his eyes as with his powers searched out his soul mate as the dragons downstairs looked at their middle soul in shock

"Bors may be a gentle soul, but I guess he is still a dragon." Joey said with complete humour as him and Jono headed into the living room, arms around each other sporting wide grins.

"Maybe we should go out to dinner...?" Seth said feeling a ghost pain at Bors's threat. Since he was the only one that had actually had Joh, he was the most threatened. Seto on the other hand was attempting not to giggle at his soul incarnate

"That's a good idea, and maybe spend the night in the city?" Seto said with a grin as well as he reached into his pocket and grabbed his cellphone. Now that he had another brother, he had some background work to do for Bors. Fortunately he didn't have to make him a brother like he did Seth, since other then their height and face features as well as skin tone, they didn't look alike. So it was time to make up a new first cousin from his first family.

Calling Isono, he had him arrange all the details as well as find him a place at Kaiba Corp. Isono then asked him what Chisato was good at, and then Seto paused. Informing Isono that Bors was a former High Priest of Set and Grail Knight to Arthur, Isono took a moment to digest this information. He then asked if there were going to be any more high priests showing up. Seto chuckled at that, knowing that his most loyal servant had an awesome humour streak in him and he informed him that his two sister souls would be joining them soon, and that one was priestess to Artemis and the other was a warrior as well. Isono laughed at that and said that he would work on their bios for when they arrived. Seto then told him that his girlfriend would be at Apollo's for a while, and that she was spending the night. Isono laughed at that and said that he was getting used to Hanna's late nights. But she always came home to him, and he was fine with that. As he had said that Apollo grabbed the cellphone and demanded to know when he was going to ask for his services. Isono sputtered a bit at that, but hearing the God breathe down his neck, he said would tomorrow be okay. At that Alen's voice changed and said he was available at 7am, and at that hung up the phone on Isono and handed the cellphone back to Seto as they looked at him slightly in awe, slightly scared.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side?" Seto said in all humour

"Told ya boys the only way you will ever get on my bad side is to divorce my boys. Annulling their marriages don't count Seth, so don't worry." Apollo said to his son in laws and with an arm around both their shoulders as he was taller then them led them to their wives that were in the living room. As they entered, Seto opened his cellphone again and placed a call to his limo driver to come and pick them up, and then to his secretary to make reservations for them. The younger boys were at Leto's with Mokuba and as per agreement, were going to stay there. Marik had already agreed to pick them up from the island and drop them off each night using his shadow magic, in exchange for a part of Atemu's wealth for his light. The boys were still very pure, but had been training as Avatars and Osiris had gone into their bodies, but he found it too difficult to be in them, due to their pureness. So Seto had sent the Blue Eyes to the island as well to protect his treasured item as well as his brother in laws.

As they waited for the limo, they could hear shouts coming from upstairs and a curious Queen and his King came into the living room to join them.

"Yug' you are still awake?" Joey said coming over to his friend

"Yeah, something woke me. What is all that shouting and thumping upstairs?" Yugi said and at that grins could be found on all the occupants

"That would be Joh getting acquainted with his soul mate. We are wisely leaving the premises for the next while, at least until tomorrow morning, would you like to come?" Jono asked his Queen and with his eyes going wide, he nodded, looking at his husband briefly who was also grinning

"So...uh...they are loud...?" Yugi said almost knowing the answer but still wanted to know the answer from the experts

"Do you remember the last time that Seto had his business trip that lasted nearly a month?" Joey asked and at that Yugi's eyes went larger

"Oh MY GODSSS! What are we doing here...we gotta get out of here!!" Yugi said remembering how much he had been blinded by the sight of Joey jumping Seto the second he saw him, when Seto had come to the shop that afternoon that he had returned and Yugi had been visiting. Fortunately for them all, there had been no clients, and only Malik in the back with Yugi. They came back when they had heard the crash and found Joey and Seto already naked and Joey riding him for all he was worth. It was one of the few times that Joey had taken Seto without Lube and hadn't cared. Both of them had backed out and locked the back door as they ran out, laughing their heads off at their lack of control.

Now hearing Joh, who was FAR more sexually aggressive then Joey upstairs with his soul mate, he was beyond frightened. Not out of terror, but being scarred for life from the images of them two going at it, which is a memory he did NOT EVER want. Hearing the Limo pull up as they were all now at the front door, Yugi quickly put on his shoes and ran out the door, with a chuckling Pharaoh behind him and a pair of grinning blonds close behind their King. The Priests that guarded these treasures, followed behind their wives as well, rounding out the group with the God locking the door behind him, sporting a very large grin. 'Guess it is time to make a new wing, and I am guessing it is gonna have to be soundproofed.' he thought to himself as he entered his son in law's limo and the door closed behind him as they headed into the city leaving the two fiery soul mates to heal their torn souls.


	9. Sapphire 109

_**Chapter 9**_

Joh had just managed to get inside the bedroom when his red headed wife entered the room, looking at his husband in red-lust haze.

"Joh, you have been a very bad puppy...and all good masters need to discipline their pets." Bors said, his arctic blue eyes glittering as he looked at the delectable dish that his husband made in his buttery soft leather pants and the white v-necked cashmere shirt of which had been Joey's but after Johfrit had seen it, had stolen it from him.

"So you think you are the master of this relationship huh?" Joh said his eyes twinkling.

"I've lived twice your age, hell yes." Bors growled at him as he stalked over to his husband grabbed his face. Seeing the softening, and the dark swirl within his topaz eyes, Bors softened his gaze, and leaned down and placed a kiss onto his face.

"I've made love to you in our dreams and I am going to make it a reality tonight, and the rest of the nights. Je t'aime mon chien. _(A/n - French - "I love you puppy")_" Bors said nuzzling the top of his head. There was a 5' height difference between then but with Joh's knees weakening at being so close to his hearts desire

"Tá grá agam duit _(A/N - I love you in Gaelic)_ my beautiful dragon. Love me..." Johfrit murmured against his wife's neck, as he nuzzled against him, smelling the French lavender pheromones that intermingled with his own Caramel and Vanilla. Surprisingly, though considering the circumstance, his scent never changed to chocolate like Jono's and Joey's scents

"Gladly my love...amour..." Bors whispered as he lowered his head and gently kissed his husband softly. As he did, he could feel his husband move himself closer to his body, and his fingers run through his long red hair. Moving his mouth away from his wife's beautiful pink rose coloured lips he bit harshly down on his wife's ear

"If you plan on spanking me, you better do it now, cause in five seconds, your ass is mine." Johfrit growled against his wife's ear

"Strip then." Bors growled back, as he stepped back as he watched his husband whip off his shirt. At that Bors looked in awe at his golden husband. Even in his dreams had he never dreamt his body. Golden rippling muscle all around, his biceps were even chiselled. Unlike Joey or Jono, Johfrit's upper body was slightly top heavy, tapering down to his tiny waist and slim hips. He wasn't overly large, as their body just didn't allow for that, but he was very drool worthy, and began to sport a very evil, hentai grin as he saw his husband stare at him in lust

"Ya like what ya see?" Johfrit said, his Irish accent a slight bit more pronounced then normal. Normally it was just a slight lilt, with barely a distrainable edge to it. But not now

"Tell me he never saw you...please..." Bors said looking at his husband, with tears in his eyes

"Never. He never saw my body ever. He never took me in pleasure, only in lust. He never touched any part of my body that would give me pleasure. I was not his to pleasure." Johfrit said revealing his reason for never using lubrication.

"Did you ever take him?" Bors asked as he watched his husband drop his pants. One that he didn't see any underwear on him.

"Only the one time to complete the ritual. That right is Jono's and not mine." Johfrit said to him now completely naked in front of his wife

"Yure falling behind Dragon..." Joh said, using a phrase that Joey had used on Seto when they first got together. One that Bors narrowed his eyes at and whipped off his shirt, leaving him shirtless, as Johfrit looked in awe at his husband. He had the symbol of Osiris on the top half of his chest, and the lower end of it leading to below the trousers that he wore

"That's good enough for you mon chéri" Bors said as he came back over to his husband and led him to the edge of the bed. "Now...Bend over." Bors said with an evil grin on his face.

"You really gonna spank me?" Johfrit said not in fear, but definitely in lust

"Hell yes. You were a bad puppy. I understand the ritual, and you are forgiven for that. But you took Seth after getting your body and you gave him your virginity of your body. THAT you are being punished for. Now bend over" Bors said with a steel core in his voice

"I never took Seth...does that make a difference?" Joh said as he moved into position on top of his wife's legs, bent over, his very toned and chiselled buttocks in perfect display

"Yes, and the fact that you never took pleasure in the act does. However..." Bors said and with that, raised his hand and slapped his ass hard, leaving a handprint, but was fading quickly

"God that felt good..." Joh moaned as his wife began to slap him harder and more frequently

"You little sadist..." Bors said, with a bit of humour in his voice as he stopped slapping him, as he could feel the rock hard evidence of his husband

"Only for you. Hálainn grá _(A/n - Beautiful Love in Gaelic)_ " Johfrit said to his wife as he lifted up and placed himself face to face with his wife and began to kiss him softly. His ass stung harshly but he was oblivious to it as his mouth was filled with a Dragon Kitten. Grinding himself against Bors, he could feel through the linen fabric just how aroused his wife was becoming. Running his hands through his hair as Bors began to do the same thing they kissed and tasted each other, mating with each other with their lips, and feeling every part of their bodies with their hands.

"I'm taking you first..." Bors said to him after some time, both so out of breath that their chests were heaving

"I know...take my willing body...take me to heaven" Johfrit said grinding against him, as he slipped a hand between them and undid Bors trousers. They were just a simple pant, with a wooden toggle to hold the opening up. With it open, his wife's desire sprang free, and Johfrit slipped down and took him into his mouth. At his touch Bors screamed, and began to thrust into his willing mouth. Joh then released him and pulled the rest of his pants off of him. Looking down now at his beautiful wife he was in awe at him. He had the symbol for Osiris at the top of his chest, but what had been hidden was a tattoo of a lotus flower and the symbol for fertility that encircled his now very hard cock.

"Such an invitation my love. How can I possibly refuse it..." Joh said as he moved slightly away and walked into the bathroom. Bors could hear a cupboard open and close. He then heard water running and stop. As he watched, his husband re-entered the bedroom with a bowl of water in hand, and a couple of facecloths. As well as a tube of a clear looking gel.

"Now...where were we...ah yes...you had an invitation to give me babies...give me my babies..." Johfrit said as he walked over to his husband again and crawled onto his lap and handed his husband the bottle, after setting the bowl onto the floor, away from the bed

"What do I do with this?" Bors said looking at him and curiously at the bottle, as he watched his lover grin very evilly

"This you spread onto your fingers, making them nice and slick." Johfrit said as he took the bottle and squeezed a generous amount onto his wife's fingers

"Then, you move your hand here..." Johfrit said as he guided Bor's hand down his body to the juncture of his body. He then placed a hand onto Bor's and helped him to stick his finger into him. At that Johfrit moved his hand away and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Yes...yes my love..." Johfrit said as Bors slide the finger in and out of him as Johfrit rocked against the finger. "Now add a second one to me..." Johfrit said as his wife complied and added a second finger, stretching him further, as Joh moved faster against him. "Move...move deeper inside me, reach inside...there is something there that is squishy feeling and is gonna make me see lights..." Johfrit said as his incredibly smart Dragon found it and Johfrit screamed and began to glow brightly. "Add...a...third Chisato...Please...gods...please..." Johfrit panted as he was riding the pleasure ride that Bors was sending him on. As he added the third finger, Johfrit rocked against him harder, nearly dislodging his hand.

"Now...what..." Bors said, his breathing ragged from the sensations as well as the out of control Pheromones that Johfrit was releasing in his pleasure

"Now you lie down and **GIVE ME BABIES**!" Johfrit said as he pushed Bors down and grabbed the lube and squirted a large amount onto his wife's beautiful cock. Looking at it, he guessed that their personalities weren't the only things inherited as he admired the thick and beautifully long piece of anatomy. Taking it into his hand, he gently stroked it up and down, blending the lube with the generous amount of pre-cum that was weeping from the tip of his cock. Satisfied that he was prepared enough, Johfrit lifted up and leaned over his lover.

"Johfrit..." Bors whispered as Joh lined up his cock and gently sat down onto him as they both sighed in completion.

"A rún...my glorious A rún _(A/N - Darling in Gaelic)_..." Joh said, tears flowing down his face as he got used to his large wife. Feeling no pain for the first time in his life, he moved slowly against his husband, feeling him move in and out of him.

"Chéri...mon chéri..." Bors moaned as his seme husband rode him so slowly and so carefully. Joh, his eyes filled with tears looked at his husband and with tears in his eyes said to him

"Mo mhúirnín bán, gráim thú tugaim. Mo chroí duit go deo, go síoraí _(a/n - In Gaelic the sentence is "My fair darling, I love you. I give you my heart forever, eternally")_ " Johfrit said as he turned them over, making Johfrit now on his back

"Give me my babies…I love you…" Johfrit whispered as Bors moved closer and stroked him faster.

"Yes…that's it…my love, my glorious love…" Johfrit keened as he was getting closer to releasing

"Just….a….bit….more….." Bors said straining as he was too lost in the feelings of his lover, and his obsession with giving him a baby. Though when Arthur had been teaching him Gaelic, he had mentioned that Johfrit had a special spot for children and often talked about when he would have children.

"You can do it…give me my babies…" Johfrit said reaching up to his wife and wrapping his legs around him and pushing as hard as he could into him. He then felt it break and the lights started flashing before his eyes as he came, and he felt his wife's seed release into him. Bors then crashed onto him, and he held him close, as their heart rates stilled. And then he began crying as the miracle that he had been wanting for so long did not occur.

"Our babies….we didn't make our babies…." Joh began sobbing into his lovers neck, completely heartbroken at the beautiful twins he had envisioned always creating the first time they had made love.

"We can try again…we will have them, they have waited this long to be born, they can wait a bit longer…" Bors said, not understanding exactly what he was talking about, but having his seme, who for one was freaking like a woman, and two was upset about a physical impossibility…well, he just didn't know what to do.

"Our beautiful little girls….I want them here now…" Johfrit said through his tears

"Girls? Cheri, what are you talking about. You're a man, you can't have children" Bors said looking at him now frightfully curious

"Yes…I can. We all can Chisato. How much do you know about us?" Johfrit asked him now sitting up and holding his uke on his chest

"Arthur told me that you were special, in a way that for all time had to be safeguarded and protected. But he would not ever tell me." Bors said remembering his sovereign

"Chisato, you drank from the Grail. I know you did. The Grail should have told you everything." Johfrit said to him as Bors looked at him in awe

"How do you know that. Only Arthur knew that I had partaken of it." Bors said to him as he looked at him in a kind of awe, yet horror

"I know because I am the one that found the Grail. My priests were holding it for my return. They had been told by Osiris that I would take the Grail for my king and that I and my soul mate would be its eternal guardian." Johfrit said to him, stroking the red hair that with the sweat had turned a slight mahogany, much like Seto's turns when wet

"So you know I had hidden it." Bors said him looking up at the beautiful face of his lover

"Yes of course I know you did. I felt the spike of power from the Land of the Dead. Both me and Osiris watched you seal away the Grail." Johfrit said with a heavenly smile that only one such as he could get away with

"So it did not tell you our secrets. Very well. Tomorrow you are going to meet two very important people. One of which is far more important then you could possibly imagine. You are going to meet our Pharaoh and his light. Our Queen. Our Queen has heralded a wondrous change for us all. But first to explain how we were created. And yes, I said the word created. Our Queen was created from the soul of Atemu's mother who when she died giving birth to him, discovered that he was without a soul mate. So she gave up all rebirths and any future life, to give her son an eternal gift. A pure shining light that was the purest essence of her soul. One that had attracted Atemu's real father. The Sun God Ra." Johfrit said but was interrupted by his little kitten

"Ra...Ra is Atemu's father?" he looked up at his Seme and watched him smile

"Yes...now stop interrupting. Or I will slap you. And I won't give you those love taps you gave me." Johfrit said as he smiled down at his uke and watched the shiver of pleasure run down his body. Seeing that it turned him on as well, he found he was going to have SOOO much fun with his soul mate.

"After our Queen was created, Seth was born. Seth's mother was the twin of Atemu's mother and had the same shining soul. But unlike Atemu who was born into the Pharaoh's world Seth was not. His mother died as well due to complications from the birth and Seth was all alone. It was then that it was discovered that like Atem, Seth did not have a soul mate either. As you may have guessed, for both Atem and Seth it was their first ever life, so not having a soul mate, would destroy the soul in its entirety as one can not be created after the first life. There always must be a twin soul, a light and a dark. Yin and Yang. Both those two darks had no light for them, so our Queen, using the essence of Seth's mother's soul, created us. Created Jono. And the soul was given to Father to safeguard. When our mother died giving birth to us, Father raised us on Mt. Olympus until the time was needed for us to meet Seth. Father then arranged a meeting with an Irish God, though not who Father expected. Now pay close attention. Even Father doesn't know this, nor will he until I am ready to tell him. The God made her own pact with Jono, in exchange for insuring his safety until he could arrive in Egypt. Jono fulfilled this for her, and he arrived in Egypt as the Avatar of Osiris, when he was eighteen. It took another year before Jono was allowed to go to the palace as the new Priest of Osiris. It was then that he saw Seth and they had been together ever since. Jono did much like you did my precious kitten when he first saw Seth and if it was not for our Pharaoh having prior warning, a ending that should never have occurred would have occurred faster." Joh said, as he softly stroked his wife.

"Before we go any further with the story, let us go relax in the tub. I know you must be feeling particularly unclean, and my back slightly aches. When I take you, I don't want any pain to interfere. Come, and let me introduce you to modern amenities." Johfrit said as he lifted up his wife easily, despite their height difference. Carrying him into the bathroom, Bors completely relaxed and contented to be in his arms, allowed him to carry him and when they entered the bathroom he was stunned.

The entire room was of White and Gold, giving it an ethereal look. Unlike Joey's bathroom which had hints of Grecian influences, this one was pure Celtic. It had the Celtic love knots wrapping around the top and bottom of the walls, and the floor was a mix of Egyptian and Celtic mosaics. In the middle was an ancient symbol, one that his father did not know what it meant, as his tendencies leaned towards only Egyptian, Roman and Greek symbols. Which surprisingly, he hadn't discovered his son in laws tattoos yet, which amused him. The room was larger then Joey's bathroom, and unlike his, separated like the Japanese. In the entrance there was the 3/4' separation for the toilet and bidet, and along the wall was a white onyx sink that was shot with streaks of gold throughout it. It had curved edges for the counter, with the Celtic infinity symbol etched into the counter side with the symbol of Osiris and Set on the other side of it. Along the opposite side of the bath was a Celtic mosaic on the floor and the entire side of the wall was a huge fireplace that the opening was at least 4 feet tall, and its span was nearly as long. On the top of the fireplace was different statues of Dragons and Celtic symbology and in the middle of the hearth was a crossing of swords. One was of a Viking Claymore and the other was unlike no other that Bors had ever seen. Johfrit let him wander inside the room as he went into the bath room and began to run the water. As he measured the dead sea salts that were in the shelf inside the enclosure and watched it heat up. He then flipped the switch and within the bathroom all the pedestals that were on the walls began, and Bors was startled as he began to see mist fall from the walls, as the lights began to lower. Like Joey's bathroom, the ceiling was a skylight, and so with the moonlight coming inside, and the mist, as well as a soft sound of Celtic harps and a flute playing, making the room feel almost ethereal.

Coming back, he saw his awestruck wife looking at the fireplace and the swords above. They both referred to his parents, his real ones, ones that even Apollo did not know of. Sometimes it was so great that his Lord had blocked his mind from his soul father. Though when he got his babies, he knew his mother was going to be showing up. When she bore him, as he was the only child she had ever had, she was tickled pink about his heritage. And he had been raised with that knowledge, along with his mother's heritage. Osiris had no issues with it, considering his mother, whom he missed. After she placed him in Merlin's care and left he had not seen her.

Walking over to his wife, he led him to the bath pool that was in the center of the back window. The skylight encased it, and the walls under the misting had small slit windows allowing more of moonlight inside. He also remembered to grab another tube of the lubrication as he intended to take his wife in the tub, another of his fantasies. As he re-entered, the mist now trailed along the floor and rolling into the pool, making it feel more ethereal, almost otherworldly.

"This is magnificent - tres belle mon cœur" Bors exclaimed as he entered the bath swimming slightly in the bath

"Thank you, it is my haven. It reminds me of my grotto when I was growing up with my mother. She had something like this, though her's was real mist flowing down the granite grotto that led to my bathing hole." Johfrit said speaking about his mother

"This is the first time that I have ever heard you mention your mother. Arthur always told me that you did not know your mother" Bors said about his many conversations with the Mystical King

"It was absolutely true. I did not know my soul mother. I had never met her. But I knew my real mother. I am her only son, and the only one she is capable of having." Johfrit said to him as he too entered the bath and moved over to where is wife was laying. The heat of the bath was fairly hot, and his body soaked up the heat like a sponge, permeating each pore of his body and filling him.

"Did you always know that Alen was your father?" Bors asked trying to get him to talk about why he wanted babies and why he was so obsessed with them. Though the thought of having twin daughters appealed to him greatly and seeing his husband literally glow when he had made him orgasm, he wondered what would happen if the impossible happened

"That is a twin sword question. I had my suspicions, as he had said my father sent him. However Apollo did not know that my father, after impregnating my mother, had been killed in battle. My mother raised me in secret, training me to be the High Priest of Osiris and Druid Priest. Later, when she sent me to Merlin to learn from the Druid, Arthur had come into his own and taken the throne. At that, I was no longer apprentice to Merlin and I became Arthur's bodyguard. Merlin knew my powers, even as a child, and he knew I could protect him. Then Alen arrived stating that my father sent him, and looking like me I knew he had to be something of my soul. Even the Grail kept that he was my soul father from me, as I see now that it was not my time to know. But he showed me the love of a father, and raised me as such. Having both Alen and Arthur, as well as the occasional visits from my mother kept my soul sane. But it hungered for you my love. Always it hungered. When I first partook of the Grail it showed me a vision of my future. I would be round with my babies, with a red head at my side. It then flashed to when they were perhaps ten, and I saw our twin girls. Beautiful orange hair, the colour of pumpkins and gorgeous sea green eyes. Now seeing you my love, it is a mix of our colouring. And I could tell that they were happy. It was then I saw another image of the same girls, with small brothers beside them, holding another pair of babies. All with the same colouring. I knew then that I had found you, and you had given me my babies. We looked so happy. I wanted that happiness greatly. But as you know, our curse killed me. I had been thinking about you so much, and it caused an image of Seth, the only one I had of our memory. By this time, I knew that he had tied himself to the Millennium Rod in anticipation of you. You were always meant to have it, as any soul of Seth's was meant to have it. So when I was thinking of you, I brought out the image of Seth instead. And it caused my death. When it comes to you A rún, I have no control. Only you can make me lose control that my mother taught me. She is very powerful as well, and I had the blood of a Celtic Druid running through my veins." Johfrit said softly stroking his wife

"So do the others share your history?" Bors asked now curious

"Yes and no. Jono does as he IS the son of Apollo. His powers are far different then mine, but mine of are a different nature. Or more specifically are nature. His is of Light, as this is what he truly is. Pure unadulterated light. As the son of a Sun God and born from pure light, he is our brightest shining light. Mine is of an earth nature. I will tell you when I am ready, and I promise you will be the first to know, I swear. Joey's parents are monsters and it is best that I try not to dwell on them, or Seto is going to have some cleanup to do. We are his family and this is the way it is going to be. He needs a great deal of love as unlike all four of us, he was never given any as a child and grew up hard. As well as Seto. You love let your bitterness at my absence eat at your soul. Even more then it already was. You learned far too much, and it ate at you. Seto is the result. He hasn't told Joey yet, but Seto's adopted father was a sadistic horrible bastard. If it was not for the fact that he is a clever little boy as well, he would have been purposely tainted beyond all recognition. I've seen Seto's back and it is not pretty. Noone should go through what he has, but if it was not for Mokuba, he would have succumbed to his madness. He is okay now, our Pharaoh drove most of the darkness away, as his gift can do so, and when he first interacted with Joey in the soul room we cleansed the soul." Johfrit said as his wife was trembling from the emotions.

"Who is Mokuba?" Bors asked now curious

"When you meet him, you will know. You will feel it in every pore of your body. And just as I did, you will embrace the need to protect him." Johfrit said remembering the feeling of the first day he had first witnessed that pure unadulterated soul. Jono and Seth had not realized it yet, but in this life, Seto clung to him as his only life line. Heaven help Seto when those two realized just who Mokuba really was.

"Very well. Now I understand why you demanded I give you babies, but I guess I do not understand how males can. As life changed this much that it can be possible now?" Bors asked naively

"And for a high priest you are awful stupid my love." Johfrit said, but as Bors was not facing him he did not see the smirk on his face. Whipping around sending water all over the floor he glared at his husband

"Don't call me stupid." Bors growled and watched his husband eyes widen but not in surprise but in lust

"Gods I love your fire. I can not wait to have it surround me. Seeing you spitting like a hissing kitten is going to be glorious!" Johfrit said as he reached for his husband and pulled him against him

"Is there ever a time when you are not thinking about sex?" Bors asked him now with a smirk on his face. He then watched his husband ponder this, tapping his finger against his cheek. He did this for a good minute and then looked like he had come to a decision.

"...Only around our Queen. Midgets aren't attractive." Joh said honestly as his wife stared at him almost in horror

"My poor ass..." Bors muttered as his husband leaned down to him and grinned

"Damn right WIFE!" Johfrit said as he licked the edges of his pink rose coloured lips and felt the tremor through his body

"Are you going to take me here?" Bors asked curious, giving Johfrit vibrations against his tongue. Catching the smirk his husband leaned up and gently took one of his ear lobes in his mouth and suckled it. He then whispered in his ear:

"Do you want me to?"

"I want my husband...take me husband!" Bors cried out as Johfrit ran his hands down his husbands back, cupping his perfect ass, feeling the slight hair that was there. He was still nuzzling his wife's neck, breathing hot air onto his skin and then licking it, making him moan at the sensations.

"How do you want it...do you want it hard...do you want it fast...do you want it slow and gentle..." Johfrit whispered into his ear, feeling the words literally tingle along his body, as Bors digested the words making him lose any of the control that he had

"Johfrit..." Bors cried out, his body primed and hard for his husband, the words ending any kind of control he had

"That isn't an answer Hálainn grá. It's your body, and I won't take you until you tell me." Johfrit teased him, kissing him slowly down his body, lifting him out of the pool and carrying him to the small bench.

As he sat him down, he looked hard at his beautifully sculpted husband. Unlike Seto and Seth that were slim and lithely built reminding him of sleek cats, Bors was not. He was built like a power house. Broad shouldered and surprisingly small nipples adorned the broad chest with his lean body tapering to his slim hips and strongly built legs. Like Seto, he was all leg, but unlike him, he had powerfully built thighs...he couldn't wait to have them around his neck.

"Chisato...you are so beautiful." Johfrit said a tear falling as he worshipped his soul mate

"So are you chéri...love me..." Bors whispered as his husband gently used the tips of his fingers and traced his body softly, sending shivers of goosebumps all along his body. Moving over each crevice of his body, softly touching, softly stroking him, he could feel the heat radiating from his wife, and felt the shift of his control again. As he moved along his body, tracing the tattoo, the one that symbolized the soul of Jono, in the lotus and the fertility symbol that the edges of the heart where on each side of his wife's cock, symbolizing that his wife's cock would give him children, Johfrit began to lose the battle of control. He wanted to taste his husband and taste his pleasure hole, and bury himself inside him. But he did not want to hurt Bors, but he would not tell him how. He wanted to know, he wanted to feel his lover's control snap and he wanted his spitting Dragon Kitten clawing his back as he rammed into him so hard, and so fast that he could touch the soul.

"You still need to tell me how...so I think you still need a bit of persuasion." Johfrit said as he lightly traced his husband's member, using the tip of his fingernail on the slit, watching his lover's juice flow from the tip, and then glancing at his Kitten, his head lolled back against the wall, gripping the top of it, and straining with his desire.

"C'mon Kitten...tell me what you want..." Johfrit said as he leaned down and fell to his knees as he used his tongue on the straining cock, its weeping becoming mesmerizing to Johfrit

"M...More..." Bors said straining to stay still for his husband. He was already ready to scream from want but he wanted to show him that he could withstand his lusty husband. He had a feeling that their lovemaking was always going to be a test of wills, as he could already tell that holding out and not giving in, turned Johfrit on more, and he could not wait to have his husband's cock deep inside him. If of course he could resist the urge to taste it. This was something he had yet to do, and his mouth was watering already at the thought of having it deep down his throat.

"More what Acùshla? More of this?" Johfrit said as he enveloped his wife's cock deep inside his mouth, swallowing him whole. He then began to hum from the base of his throat making Bors scream from pleasure.

"Take me...by our lords take me!" Bors began screaming, his control gone, and his hands wrapped around his husband's head, making Johfrit rock against him, as his lusty and deviously delicious husband began humming even more, creating a more of a vibration. As he could feel from the base of his spine and the automatic curling of his toes, he could feel his impending release. Just as he was about to let go, his cock already twitching in anticipation of the impending explosion, his sadistic husband let go of him, and grinned at him

"Ah ah ah...you haven't told me how ya wanna go." Johfrit said sitting back on his haunches and watched his kitten grow dragon fire.

"You fucking sadistic bastard..." Bors screamed at him as his husbands topaz eyes sparkled with mirth

"There's my Dragon Kitten. Ya wanna scratch me don't you. Ya wanna me ta give it to ya." Johfrit said to his fire breathing dragon. who was nearly blowing smoke.

"Fucking take me gods dammit!!" Bors screamed in frustration as he watched Johfrit grin

"How...how do you want it." Johfrit whispered as he leaned back into his kitten and lifted his willing legs onto his shoulders and Johfrit used his tongue to gently tease his wife's anus. Tasting the glorious cinnamon pour out of his body, as his hole was so very ready for him. Hearing a primal scream erupt from his wife, he grinned and plunged his tongue into the hole mimicking what he wanted to do so very shortly. As much as he enjoyed teasing his wife, making him spit fire, his dick was getting too painful. He needed to end this soon or he would spill himself too early, and he wanted to be buried inside Bors when he shot his load. Leaning back still on his haunches, he grabbed the bottle of caramel scented lubrication and placed a dollop on his fingers and on his husband's entrance, spreading it further with his tongue

"Hard...fucking take me hard...NOW GODS DAMMIT!!" Bors screamed as Johfrit inserted two fingers into his wife's hole and felt for his prostate. Finding it, he watched his beautiful wife arch his back and scream as he experienced his first orgasm of the night. His release was all over his front, and Johfrit grinned as he leaned up and licked it clean off of him, teasing his nipples as he cleaned it off of him, and inserted a third finger inside, adding to the pleasure. Bors didn't disappoint him, as he surged back to life, his cock hard again, as Johfrit took him again in his mouth, as Johfrit gently inserted the fourth finger, stretching him further, being very careful not to allow his fist to slip in.

"Stop teasing...please...please...take...me...gods...so...good...fuck...me...husband..." Bors chanted being pleasured on both ends frustrating him but making him swell inside at the gentleness and care that his lusty husband was giving him.

"Gladly my A rún" Johfrit said as he stood up, and leaned over his wife, lifting his legs to his shoulders

"This is going to hurt, and there is no way I am going to be able to stop that." Johfrit said, as he placed himself into position to slide himself into his wife

"I know...take me...take my gift of my virginity" Bors said with tears in his eyes, as Johfrit slide inside him, quivering and shaking from the urge to not slam inside his beautiful wife. He was so touched and in awe at the feeling of Bors. It felt like he was in liquid heaven, the heat surrounding him was so fantastic.

"Tell me when you are ready Chisato" Johfrit said staying as still as he possibly could.

"You feel so good husband, you fill me in ways I never thought possible. I am ready. Make me yours mon chéri" Bors said, and to emphasis just how ready he was, he moved against his husband, making him hit his sensitized prostate and in response, Bors arched up at the feeling

"You feel like heaven my wife, my beautiful, gorgeous little kitten. Give me dragon fire...spit fire for me!" Johfrit said as he pulled back slowly and then slammed into his wife hard, making Bors slam his head against the wall. Bringing his wife closer, he brought his legs around his neck, and placed his hands underneath his wife. Grabbing his ass, he held him closer to him as he ground into him, using a circular motion, teasing him further.

"STOP FUCKING TEASING ME GODS DAMMIT AND FUCK ME HARDER!!" Bors screamed at him grabbing his husband and grinding himself harder against his blond husband

"YES...By our Gods! Rise my Beautiful Dragon..." Johfrit screamed driving harder and deeper into his greedy wife, hitting his prostate dead on. Bors continued to meet him stroke for stroke, bringing them closer to completion.

"Yes! By Gods! Harder!! Harder My Celtic Beauty! Fuck me!!" Bors screamed as Johfrit grabbed him and carried him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Bors locked his lips against him, grinding against him, as he still rode him as Johfrit carried him, lifting him up and down on Joh's rock hard cock

Laying him back down onto the bed, Johfrit pulled his legs further back, towards Bor's head and with him so exposed rammed himself harder and deeper into him. Sweat was pouring from Johfrit's body as he could feel his wife tremble all around him. He could tell that he was struggling to come, but he could not get it to break. Joh himself was now testing his limits as he had already surpassed the need to cum as he had almost orgasmed the second he was buried inside of Bors.

"Faster...gods please...faster...I'm so close..." Bors sobbed as he could feel himself on the edge of the precipice of utter oblivion

"I know A rún...so am I. I am going to try a different position but I have to pull out for that." Johfrit said but Bors went wide eyed and grabbed him, throwing Johfrit onto his back, and Bors on top of him. At that Bors braced himself onto Johfrit's chest, and planted his knees against the sides of him and leaned down to his husband. Riding him for all he was worth, he was able to get now a constant rubbing against the prostate and with the new position, made it deeper and stronger then before. Stroke after stroke he moved faster against the Blond Adonis and finally he got his break and Bors let out a bloodcurdling scream as he came and sent his cum flying straight up, as he arched his back. This seemed to be just the touch that Johfrit needed as well, as with the contractions that Bors made it was enough for him to come as well and he screamed "CHIIIIIISATOOOOOOOO!" as he released inside of his wife, splashing a stream of cum deep within his body, which surprisingly made Bors come again. Johfrit then looked at him with such love as he could see now how tired his wife was, as he was about to collapse onto his chest.

"Come here..." Johfrit said as he gently made his tall wife fall onto his chest, leaving himself still within his wife, the body still contracting not used to the feelings. As he could feel his wife fall asleep on him, he gently smiled and with his magic hands placed them onto his little uke's back and allowed himself to access the well of his powers and gently began to rub his back, easing the pain that he knew would be present as the last hour he had not been gentle on his powerful lover. Finishing the job, he eased himself out of the body, and lifted himself up, still holding the body of his wife. Now cradled within his arms, he held him close as he carried him back into the bathroom and into the section for the tub. Entering it, his wife did not awaken, nor did he think he would and washed away all evidence of their loving together. Making sure that he was clean inside and outside, he carried him back into the bathroom and grabbed one of his pyjama pants and after drying him, put the pants onto him.

Smiling that he was STILL asleep, he placed his wife into the bed and then headed downstairs to the kitchen. Only to find that the house was completely empty and not even Hanna was present. Looking at the time, it was now nearly 4am in the morning and he realized then that they had been going at it for nearly 6 hours. 'No wonder he's asleep' he thought as he grabbed something to eat. Opening the fridge he saw some of the leftovers as last night he had not gotten anything to eat and he was completely starving. Now that his main hunger was finally appeased, he tried to see what he could make for himself for his stomach. He also knew that Bors would be hungry as well, though thinking about it, he had worn him out and it would be unlikely that he would be waking up any time soon.

Finding some left over chicken and what Hanna had called a sauce called white sauce, he grabbed some of the bread that was in the fridge and closed the door. Walking over to the island, he placed his findings on there, trying to remember what Joey had said about toasters. He left the mechanics of such things to them, as he didn't want to blow up things, but right now he was hungry and wanted food. Finding the toaster in the dark, as he didn't really feel like turning on a light, he plugged it in and the went back to the island and opened the bread bag that contained the bread that Hanna had made the morning before. Filled with Rosemary and other herbs that he could not identify in the dark, he looked around the kitchen for the bread knife that Seto had showed him once. He remembered that it was curved at the end, and it had large curves for its blades. Seeing the knife block, tucked away in the corner he walked over to it and began to pull out each knife until he saw the one that he had remembered. Finding it as the last knife, he brought it back over to the island and cut off a thick slice of the bread, remembering that he had to make it thin enough for the wide slotted toaster. As the bread was longer then the toaster, he only cut one slice, but then sliced it in half, which then became the perfect length for the toaster. Proud of himself for measuring it perfectly, he walked back over to the toaster, with the slices of bread and placed them into the toaster. He then walked over to the butter container and grabbed the butter knife that was on a spoon rest beside it, as the toaster popped loudly, startling Johfrit as there was only the slight sounds outside.

He then grabbed one of the plates above where the butter container was and with it in hand, walked over to the toaster and grabbed the bread. As he had not grabbed it right away, it was still hot enough to melt the butter, but no longer hot enough to burn his fingers. The first time he had done that, he had grabbed it right away and then screamed and nearly blasted it away, while his father stood to the side and began killing himself laughing. It was a valuable lesson that he had learned and was glad that he still remembered the lesson. Buttering the toast, while he thought about the memory, he unplugged the toaster and walked back to the island, and began to place the sliced chicken onto the bread. He then placed the other side of the bread and then with the white sauce, poured it onto the sandwich. Now smothered, he brought the plate over the infernal contraption, otherwise known as the microwave, and placed it inside. This was one of the few electronic devices that he had learned, other then a car, as he was constantly using it to heat up his latte's. Placing it inside he pressed one of the buttons and the light inside began, as it did it countdown to two minutes, long enough for him to see if there was any more of the luncheon's salad.

Going back over to the fridge he opened the door and saw the bowl containing it. Grabbing it, and the salad dressing, just simply named Johfrit's blend, he left the door open this time and walked back over to the island and placed more of his bounty down and then walked back over to the open fridge to see if he could find something to drink. He knew that there was always some of the various drinks, and in the back, he spotted the apple cider that Hanna had made and grabbed it. Now closing the fridge door, the ding went off, sounding that his dinner was complete and not bothering with a glass, he placed the jug down onto the island and opened the lid to the salad. He then walked over to the microwave and opened the door, and grabbed his dinner.

Looking off to the side, he saw the breakfast tray that Hanna had for bringing food upstairs. Grabbing it, he walked back over to the food, and not wanting to disturb his sleepy wife, headed outside. Even though it was cold, as it was now December 21, his powers were used to the cold, and with it, created a bubble around him to protect him from the cold. He had the forethought to wear his slippers that worked as well as slight shoes. His father's priests were good enough to make sure that the pathway to his side of the cliff was shovelled as him glowing at them one morning last month that he had discovered the fall of the snow had sent them into terrors and they had all shovelled it as quickly as possible as at the time he was naked and pissed. Grinning at the thought of making a few more of the priests run in terror, he walked out through the path to the small table that was at the end. It was under a small gazebo of sorts but it was closed off and heated inside. Something else that Alen had installed after catching his son eating his breakfast in the blistering cold. Entering it, he could feel that sunrise was going to be soon. He guessed about another hour, and he wanted to be into his Kata's then. Inhaling his food, he sat back as he cradled the jug of the cider on his chest, slouching slightly in the chair.

Tonight was a great many miracles, some that he knew that morning he would not have expected, but saying a small prayer to his lord he whispered to the Almighty, a thank you for the immense gift that he had bestowed upon him. Knowing that it was granted, for not only Joey and Seto's words, but as his reward for his loyalty, he knew that his lord would now allow him to serve his two other masters. One that even his father did not know about. Which was something else that he needed the time alone to think about. Now that he had Bors - 'No - Chisato, I must try to think of him as Chisato' Joh chastised himself for, he had to think about why his little girls were not created. And his mother. She had to know that he was now back in the world and he had wondered why she hadn't shown up yet. Though in his research, when Seto hadn't been looking, his mother was not as well known. Though this was changing. The world craved things Celtic and Gaelic, and his mother was one of the more ruthless, yet divine of the Tuatha.

"God help them all when she gets here." he whispered and then finally, after nearly 1300 years felt the golden touch and the earthy peat that he had come to expect from the woman

"My Golden A rún. I have missed you." she whispered in her husky, aged voice

"Mama...I have missed you too. My mate is here. But we didn't make our babies...why didn't we make our babies!" he said starting to sob. He then felt the heat and smell of early mornings in Eire as the woman enveloped him in her arms

"Dearest Acùshla, you know why. You spoke to the Queen about it yestermorn. Next year, next year you can give me my granddaughters. I have waited 5,000 years for my little priestess, I can wait a bit longer." the woman said, softly stroking the blond Adonis

"I still haven't told Father." he said his head buried just under his mother's bosom

"I still don't understand why you call him father, but I suppose in a way he is. And I understand. You have enough strangeness in your life, having another religion thrown in would probably short circuit them all." she said softly stroking his head, running her fingers through his long blond hair.

"Now that the Almighty has given me Chisato, and that is his name, my duty to him is done, and I can focus on Osiris and you mother. Chisato and I will always be the Grail knights and will protect it, but Osiris needs his priests and you do to. I am the only one you trained as High Druid." Johfrit said to his mother, not wanting at this point to look at her.

"Are you really going to take my babies at birth Mama?" he asked her, remembering what he had been told as a child

"You know I will have to. They will be too powerful to be around mortals. As well, they will be full blooded Druids. It has been foretold by my father. It was the reason why I was never allowed to have a mate. Any child of mine would be too powerful. Having you my son was so incredibly dangerous. If it was not for your soul, darkness would have reigned. Your girls will as well inherit this. All your children will. You know I will have to raise them. That does not mean you and your mate can not come home. Once home you will always be near your six babies and you both can raise them with me." she said to him, making him look at his mother. Looking directly at her he was still in awe of the appearance of her. She was well over 6'7 and slim. She had full bodied breasts and her hair fell in onyx ringlets down her back. She was as pale as the moon, and her eyes were the lightest green ever possible. She looked twenty, but was well into the thousands for her years. And one of the oldest of her race. Unlike the gods that were here, she was still worshipped, and had been for many centuries.

"I know mother, and I still do not understand how Jono's gift and my father came into play. I wish you would tell me what Jono had done to create the pact with you." Johfrit said as his mother stepped away from him. It was nearing dawn and it was time to do his Kata's that was the worship to his mother. Stripping naked, or going sky clad, that he had been taught, he watched his mother join him as her clothing as well disappeared and together they began the intricate dance that was a worship to the death of the night and the birth of the morning.

What they did not see was a tall redhead looking down from the bedroom window with a tear in his eye as he did not understand why his husband was naked in front of another woman.


	10. Sapphire 110

Chapter 10

As Johfrit and Bors got reacquainted, Seto and the others headed briefly to the mansion to allow Joey and Seto to get a change of clothing. Joey was still in his pyjama's from the morning, and they wanted to get a change of clothing for a few days. Seto had agreed to stay at the mansion for a few days more, to get Yugi and Atemu settled before returning to their home. As they entered, Isono greeted them at the door, being alerted that Alen's distinctive limo had arrived

"Sir, the bio is ready for your perusal." Isono said to Seto as he followed him into the home office, as Alen and Joey headed upstairs to get dressed. Atem and Yugi went into the living room and settled down into the sofa and turned on the television, awaiting the residents of the home.

"Very good. So you made him a Security expert." Seto said, looking at the profile. They made Bors, Chisato Kaiba, a cousin of Noa, at Noa's approval. With their help, they had created records of his deeds, and placed him directly under Isono for security.

"Yes, though I am still not sure of what he can do. I did some historical research on Bors, but there wasn't much. Other then he was French and was the son of a king. And that his son did rule Constantinople." Isono said

"Well I imagine that you will find that Johfrit will be taking over his acclimatizing, and we will find a nitch for him. In the meantime, what about my sisters? Did you create anything for them? Asetha when she returns is only going to be about 12, same age as Mokuba, so we need to set this up." Seto said giving more information for Isono

"Twelve? She did die young, didn't she?" Isono said not understanding the bond they all had. Granted after witnessing the love his boss had for the blond, and the many times he had accidentally walked in on Seth and Jono, he was beginning to get it, but still.

"She committed suicide when Zeus told her that Jorrin was dead." Seto said quietly

"She was that young? And he didn't find her?" Isono said as Seto sat down and opened his laptop that connected him to the Kaiba Corp database, to make sure that everything had been taken care of. Seth and Jono had decided to wait in the limo, wanting some alone time, as they had been busy for the last two days, and in the morning they had the Winter Solstice ceremony to attend.

"Yeah. Jorrin and Jorma both were not completely in tune with their powers, so they were not looking for the girls. Joh did know, and Katsu had his complete knowledge. It was only me being a complete bastard to him is the reason that we have not been together for the last four years. Remind me if I am that stupid again, to kick my ass. You have complete permission to." Seto said to his trusted aid.

"No worries sir. I think that if you were that stupid again, you would have more then me to worry about. Your family is scary." Isono said with a smirk.

"Yes we are. And never worry. Your boss has learned his lesson well. Now, as for you. I expect you at 7am sharp. I can't allow my son's pseudo mother to be living in sin any longer." Alen said coming into the room, with a suitcase in hand. One that he handed over to Isono without a by-your-leave.

"Alen, you know that this is temporary. I am not moving in with you." Seto said reminding his father in law about his high handedness

"And you know that my family is not complete without the three of you. I have told you time and time again, that I want you three to live with me. In ancient times, children lived with their parents and having a multi-tiered home was normal." Alen said to him, once again opening the discussion

"But I will remind you again, that this is not ancient times. The four boys may have been raised like that, but I have not. I value my independence and I have been raising Mokuba since he was born. I like the quiet that my house gives me, and as much as I love the others, I don't want to be around them." Seto said sitting down in his chair and looking at Isono and Alen. Alen's eyes softened in understanding.

"If I made you two a wing for yourselves, would you reconsider?" Alen asked, knowing that his son wanted to be with him, as well Mokuba had hinted that he liked having the amount of people around.

"I would have to talk it over with Mokuba. Katsu, I already know his stance on it. It mostly rests on Mokuba's decision, as I have stated many time, his happiness, is my happiness." Seto said not saying no. And he meant it. Mokuba meant the world to him, and if his brother wanted to be with his new family, then he would not stop it.

"Then I will start the work after the Solstice. Your brother has already stated that he liked having lots of people around. Besides, what we discussed earlier today, this is the change you need Seto. If you want to shed the hardships and memories of that monster, the first thing to do is to shed the weight holding you back. This house has it's own ghosts and demons, and you do not need them anymore. You need to be in a home where you are loved, and what better home then surround by your soul mates and your previous souls. Those that understand you and love you unconditionally." Alen said, as his youngest son came back down with his own suitcase in hand.

"Katsu, I have decided that you are right. So here is your early Christmas present. We will move into your father's home." Seto said in his no-nonsense voice. But Alen and Isono both caught the slight pain behind his eyes. One that disappeared as they watched a blond streak run across the room and then be engulfed by the brunet

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!" Joey screamed, wrapping his arms around him, and his legs as well. Alen looked at his youngest son and smiled at his exuberance.

"Shall I get started with the packing then, as well as listing?" Isono said and Seto nodded to him, as he was currently holding a handful of puppy

"Well then, let's get some dinner and we can plan out your wing tonight at the hotel. I assume that we all got separate rooms?" Alen said to Seto

"Can we have it in gold coloured?!" Joey asked finally letting go of his husband, but bouncing in one spot.

"We can have it any colour you want. Only thing I need there is you, Mokuba, and my office." Seto said but caught Alen frowning

"That won't do. We will discuss it further." Alen said not liking that Seto would not insert his own desires into his home wing

"Very well, come. I arranged for dinner at Ma Cherie, that new restaurant you had mentioned a few days ago Katsu." Seto said as Joey's eyes lit up even brighter

"You spoil me. You give me my hearts desire and spoil me with good food. How luckier could a guy get?" Joey said in appreciation for Seto's thoughtfulness

"CoughGivemegrandkidsCough" Alen said and at that Seto looked at him sharply as Joey looked at his father in shock.

"And I think that is my cue to leave. Sir, I will get started on this now." Isono said but Seto stopped him.

"No, go home. You and Hanna have a big day tomorrow. Take the next few days off and celebrate. I am certain that she will be at the temple for tomorrow, so we can do a mini celebration then for you two. The house issue can wait a few days. Come back on the 27th." Seto said at his most loyal servant

"Thank you sir." Isono said looking at his boss in shock

"You are welcome. As well, expect to see a surprise in your next pay check." Seto added remembering that he had decided to increase his pay, exponentially as he was getting closer to being family, with his relationship to Hanna. As well, Isono had been with him and Mokuba since the beginning and had been one of the few male adults in his life, besides Alen, that he trusted wholeheartedly.

"I love you Seto." Joey said and gave him a kiss on his cheek

"I love you too pup, now...shall we get going? I think we have given Jono enough time in the limo, though I hope they had the forethought to open a window" Seto said dryly as Isono had a smile on his face and Alen had a huge grin on his. As they walked out of the office, they passed the living room and let the Pharaoh know that it was time to go. As they left the house, they could see that the limo was still slightly moving, of which Joey started giggling. They saw their limo driver just a bit down from the car, with newspaper in hand, attempting to read. Though at 11pm at night it was a bit hard to do.

"How long have they been going at it for?" Seto asked his employee

"Since about 30 seconds that you left inside." the man said with a slight smirk on his face. Working for Seto with his husband, he had gotten used to their sexual behaviours, though had never admitted that while he could never see anything, he could hear just fine. And looking at the man in front of him, he admired his sexual prowess greatly for melting the iceberg known as Seto Kaiba.

"And you called us sexual deviants Father." Joey said with a smirk as he walked over to the limo and opened the door

"Hey ya bunnies! It's time ta go!" he shouted inside the limo and then slammed it shut

"Hey Dragon, I think ya might wanna take the other limo. That one looks like it's gonna have to be cleaned..." Joey added coming back over to the group sporting a smirk

"I will let them do it in the morning. They have to learn that if they are going to dirty my belongings, they can clean up the mess." Seto said as they headed toward the car garage that held all of Seto's cars. The Maybech had been returned already, and inside was Joey's prized wedding gift from Seto. His black and red Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggra. He had it specially built for him, being a standard bullet proof and bomb proof, but made the outside of it with the wings of the Red Eyes Black Dragon

As they entered, they could hear the running of a pair of feet, as the two former Priests ran up to them, their clothing barely straightened.

"Did you two have fun in my car?" Seto said sneering at them

"Yeah Seto, I got up to 15. Beat THAT!" Jono crowed as Joey started laughing and Seth had the grace to blush

"No thanks, I would rather have some feeling in my dick, but thanks for sharing." Seto said as Alen grinned at his eldest son

"I'm so proud of you, I could burst." Alen said as their driver began snickering along with Atem and Yugi.

"Shall we get going? They are waiting..." Seto said as the driver got the keys for the other limo and started up the car. They all piled in and headed to the restaurant.

As they arrived, they could see that there were not a lot of cars outside. Exiting the limo, the driver pulled away and parked just behind the restaurant. Walking through the doorway, they were astounded to see that the opulence that was showing outside, paled in comparison to the restaurant inside. Along one of the walls, was a water pond replete with ivy artistically growing along it, and trailing against the crack of the ceiling of the wall. Inside the pond was water lilies that could be seen growing from the entranceway. Each of the seats all seemed to have their own curved corner edges, so that they all looked like semi circles, and no sharp corners. This created a feeling of togetherness as you could always sit beside the other.

As they walked in, they were approached by a beautiful woman.

"Bon soir Monsieur's. We received your call from your secretary Monsieur Kaiba. We have your table ready for your party, and we hope that you will enjoy your first visit to Ma Cherie." the woman said as she led them further inside. Inside the walls all seemed to be covered with a rich cream coloured drapery that had scallops at the top of the ceiling, creating depth to the room. Within each of the scallops was a basket containing fresh flowers that seemed to flow. All the flowers were of a light white or cream decor that meshed with the honey and brown tones of the rest of the room. Even though Christmas was coming in the following week, the room did not seem to cater to the need to make it a 'Winter Wonderland' and the decor seemed to invite a warmth all on its own. As they sat down on what looked like a customized table for them, they all settled in with Seto in the middle, facing where the servers would be. Joey was on the side of him with Alen on the left side. Seth and Jono were beside the God and Atem and Yugi were beside Joey, making it completely snug, but comfortable at the same time.

As they settled, a younger man came to their table. They could tell he was Japanese, but his eyes gave away that he was not native as he had beautiful emerald eyes.

"Bon soir Gentlemen. My name is Francois and I am your server for today. I am told that it is your first visit here and for a few of you your first taste at French cuisine. If I may be so bold to allow you to be placed into my hands, I would like the honour of introducing you to some of our specialities." the man said

"That would be lovely Francois. I know that my son in law does not normally do this, but I think we can trust your judgement. Though I should warn you that my sons have very healthy appetites." Alen said, sensing that Seto was going to gainsay the man, but he had stopped him

"I can assure you that our chef would be delighted to hear that. Rest assured that you will not be disappointed. Now even though we at Ma Cherie have decided not to decorate for Christmas, we have created a drink specially designed for Christmas. And as it is your first visit, it is our treat to you." Francois said as Alen slightly narrowed his eyes

"Is it alcoholic?" he asked the server

"Yes it is." he answered

"Then please make two of them non alcoholic please. One non for my son and one for the young one there please." Alen said pointing at Joey and Yugi. Joey because of his father, and his vow to never drink and Yugi because of his condition. To the server, it appeared because of their ages. Of course he did not know that the other four were 20 and under age as well.

"Of course monsieur. I will return momentarily with water as well and a sample of our breads, to begin the meal." he said as he slightly bowed and left their presence

"Thank you father." Joey said to his father, happy that he remembered his vow. One that Seto had no issue with ever pressing.

"This still hasn't settled in yet." Yugi said as his husband brought his hand to the side of his face and looked at his wife and smiled.

"It will." Alen said looking at him with a smile.

Inside the kitchens, the server came back in and walked over to the chef

"So who are our patrons." he said about the people that came inside

"Two are Japanese, two appear to be Greek, at least one definitely is, the other, I can't figure out what his accent is. One looks like he is part American or something, and the last two are dark. Might be Arabic or maybe Egyptian? Not too sure. They said that the one that looks American and the little Japanese guy can't have alcohol. Which is strange because the other Japanese and the Arabic guy are twins. Other then their skin colouring they are exact duplicates. So is the quasi Greek and the American." Francois said to the chef. The chef liked to know the possible heritage of his patrons in order to customize the tastes to them. Especially since they had assigned Francois to them.

"So we have the Kaiba brothers and their husbands in the house. Interesting. They rarely make public appearances with them. And the other man, the one you said was Greek?" the chef said guessing correctly who they had

"He said that Kaiba-sama was his son in law" Francois said

At that the chef's eyes bugged out. "We have Alen Polo in our Restaurant!!"

"Is THAT who it is!?" Francois said, hearing about the legendary man. His word assured many restaurants their business. Though it was rare for him to be in other restaurants, as he usually only frequented Greek restaurants when in Athens, as his reputation said. Having him here was beyond special and the chef had to think quickly. While he had been digesting his guests, he had made up the first course for them, almost on instinct. Always planning on such things, he began to slice up some of his famous basil bread, now grateful for deciding to make a fresh batch a few hours before the call from the secretary. She had not said who it was, but had told them that the party was for 7 and that they would be arriving very late. Seto did not like posturing, and paid for discretion.

As his assistants arranged the plate for the slight Tapas that they were going to create, they added some of the black Kalamata olives that he always had stored and some of the different French soft and hard cheeses that they had, including Fromage Blanc with Herbs which was a special blend of cheese. Sending Francois out with it, he then began to make up the drinks for his guests. Guessing that with the exception of Alen that they were all underage, he did not add as much of the Christmas beer as he normally would, and added more cranberry juice mix that he made. It was made with cranberry and cinnamon that was boiled together and then cooled, which he added to the Christmas Night Cocktail that he made. For the two boys that had stated that they could not drink alcohol, and for his other patrons of the same persuasion, he had made a punch for those of his clients called Persimmon Punch served with ice cubes made from Hibiscus Granita that had been made with Hibiscus iced tea in cubes, then crushed, then placed within the cubes again, giving it a granular texture that blended with the punch when melted. He also included the Christmas Star Cookies with Fruits and Nuts that were not overly sweet, but would blend with the drink. And with this sent Francois out with this.

With the Tapas in hand, he now had to settle down to the meals. Now knowing his patrons, he had to scrap some of the normal dishes he made, wanting to make them a bit more tailored to their heritages, something that he knew that Kaiba-sama would approve of. Which was very rare to get his approval of anything, and so far no restaurant in the entire city had achieved. Tonight, he wanted to be the first. For the Greeks, and he knew that while Joseph Kaiba looked American, he was part Greek like his twin and father, he made the three of them two dishes of Mediterranean origins. The first was Mediterranean Tuna Snack which was a small sampling of the dish, and a quasi appetizer. For the Kaiba-sama's which people referred to them as, he made up a dish called Little Stuffed Vegetables, Nice-Style which was a vegetarian dish, however he added chunks of the tuna with it. and for the other two, which he suspected who they were, though had not heard the key term to them, keeping with the tuna theme for them, made up a dish called Pan-Seared Tuna, Basque-Style. For all of them, he made Braised Chicken with Apples and Calvados and Thin Green Beans with Caviar Cream, Chives and Shallot, which he knew would take some time to make, so he got started on some other food items. Making Flank Steak on Rosemary sticks, grateful for the building allowing him to grow his own herbs in the back as well as Escargots with Ceps and Reuilly Wine which he always had prepared and was grateful that the wine he used was non-alcoholic. Also his assistants began the making of their desserts, which he had decided to not make it individual to one person, but for all of them. For the grand finale of his desserts he had chosen Coffee and Chicory Charlotte Flambéed with Holland Gin, with Brown Sugar , and as it was a flambé dish, the alcohol would burn off, leaving it perfect for the two that could not drink. This would take nearly the entire time that he had with his guests, but fortunately he had much of it prepared in case of things like this. He also made up Chocolate Marbré and Warm Chocolate Soufflé Cakes along with Myrtle Ice Cream Pops and Caramel Custard Mousse with Grapes and a Chocolate Vine Leaf which he had and he knew that Mr. Polo would love the last touch.

Time in the kitchen flew as he prepared all the dishes. Finally the chicken was prepared and served to them. At that, he began to decorate the finale dessert, he heard Francois come back into the kitchen. The server knew better then to interrupt him while he worked, so he could see out of the corner of his eye that he was patiently waiting for his boss to finish. As he finished the last touch of the cream florets along the circular edges. Normally the refrigeration was two hours, but he had sped that up with his fridge that sometimes worked as a partial freezer, making things cool down faster then normal, so instead of two hours, it had only taken one hour to cool. Now looking back at his handiwork, he then turned to the server

"Yes Francois, what is it?" the chef said to him

"Kaiba-sama has requested your presence outside." Francois said to him, bowing slightly

"Impressions?" the chef asked as he carried the final dessert, with Francois behind him with the plates and the lighter

"He seems happy, at least as much as he can." he said to his boss

"Very well." the chef said and with that came to the table with his most important patrons. Now seeing his guests, he smiled that he had guessed right as he could see the three World champions at the table, surrounded by their husbands, and Alen.

"Greetings Kaiba-sama and Kaiba-san's, Motou-san's, and Polo-san. I bid you welcome to my restaurant. My name is Chef Arsène Aurèle." the chef said, bowing to the boys.

"I wanted to meet the genius behind the excellent work you have placed before us. Never in my time have I seen someone that took the time and care to ensure that the needs of his clients was met and exceeded." Seto said eloquently

"Ya, the food was awesome, we are DEFINITELY coming back here." Joey said, his topaz eyes glowing in happiness. Of which the chef looked up and saw the other two blonds smiling at the mannerisms of the other.

"Diction Joey..." the soft spoken blond said with a smile at his younger brother.

"Sorry Jo. I thoroughly enjoyed the meal here, and if you would like, we are having a party next month. Would your restaurant be willing to be the caterer to it?" Joey asked the chef, surprising the man to hear the American's accent change so drastically from being someone from New York to a soft spoken and melodic tone.

"I would be honoured. Tell me what the party is?" Arsène said to them

"It's our birthday party. The five of us are gonna be 19." Joey said.

"I see, well such a special event warrants a special meal plan. I would be most honoured to assist you. I will be in contact with your secretary in the morning Kaiba-sama." Arsène said to them, but saw Seto hold up a hand.

"You may call the Temple of the Holy Light downtown. There speak to a woman named Hanna. She will be taking care of all the details of the party, and it is with her that you will be co-ordinating everything." Seto said with a nod from his soul- incarnate

"I have heard of this Temple. It is a beautiful work of art." he said to them, as Francois had cleared their dinner dishes and began to lay down their plates for the dessert.

"Hanna is the one that designed it for my Priests." Jono said to the man

"Your Priests?" he said not realizing that the man was a religious figure, nor had he ever seen one that was married

"Yes, I am the High Priest there as is my husband. You are welcome there any time you would like. In fact, tomorrow afternoon is one of our ceremonies for the Winter Solstice. You should come." Jono said inviting the chef.

"What is this temple?" he asked knowing no Christian temples would ever celebrate the Solstice

"It is the first temple in 2,000 years for the God Osiris." Atemu said to the man, speaking for the first time bringing his attention to the pair.

"And it is going to be an all day festival there, so you can come whenever you can." Yugi said as Jono and Seth had been discussing their plans for the holiday with their king while they had been eating. Joey himself was going to be Avatar for Osiris tomorrow so that the group could partake in his presence, and Seto was going to be joining them in the evening for his part. For the first time, he was going to attempt taking Set into his body, as Set had asked him when he had taken possession of Seth on Halloween night, when they had the first of the Osiris ceremonies, which of course was the Day of the Dead, and was a kind of birthday for the Egyptian God, and considered his most holy day.

"Then I would be honoured. We are closed between 4-6pm tomorrow so I can come then." Arsène said to them. "Now for the finale of the night." Arsène said and then set the cake on fire, as Joey looked in awe at the flames that flew up from the alcohol. Then seeing it put out and the beautiful smell of the Holland Gin permeate out, he then grinned as the chef pulled out the last touch. A swirl of Caramel and Vanilla syrup which he artistically placed all along the edges of the cake.

Alen had watched the boys, proud of their interactions with others, and glad for everything that had happened. As well, the atmosphere that had been created this night had given him such a wonderful feeling all night. This is what life should be like. Surrounded by loved ones, and partaking in mental merriment with wonderful conversations. Now that he would be able to experience this more, now that Seto had finally given in, he glowed inside. Now if he could get his daughter in laws all home, he would be complete.

Serving them personally, he watched the younger blond eat the cake with great enthusiasm. Which made him smile. He loved a man that appreciated food, and seeing him so happy it felt contagious. He then caught the tell-tale look from his husband, as Seto was eyeing him. Noting that his look may be mistaken for interest in the blond, he smiled at him and stepped back. As he was about to turn from the table, he heard his server's voice raised. Pardoning himself from the others with a bow, he walked to the front. Wondering why she had not closed the doors by now, as they were closed but had remained open for Seto and his party, he entered into the entrance way and shuttered.

_'Today was definitely a day of firsts.'_ Arsène thought to himself as he went to help his server with his new guests

"Welcome to Ma Cheriè gentlemen. Unfortunately we are now closed. You would be more then welcome tomorrow evening when we reopen." he said to the man that was the leader

"I do not intend to come for tonight's dinner tomorrow. I am here now. You will feed myself and my guests. Or you will find tomorrow that you do not have a restaurant." the man subtlety threatened

"I do apologize, but my kitchen is now closed, and my staff has begun the cleanup." Arsène said hoping that he would not see that he still had guests.

"Then you will reopen it and serve me." he said as he pushed him aside and moved inside the restaurant along with his guests. As they entered, they could see the small party still at the table, where he saw three straw coloured blonds at the table. As that colour of hair had been in his dreams for over 6 years, he walked over to the table, standing on the side of the group

"Hello Joey." he said in a whisper and a promise

At that, the group spun around and saw Yoshi Ishikawa with his goons at the side of their table.

"You hurt my DRAGON..." Joey growled, as Seto placed a hand on his fiery wife.

"Obviously not well enough if he can be walking after only a day. And who is THIS lovely blond." Yoshi said looking at Jono, not even bothering to disguise his lust

"Not yours." Seth growled as he pulled Jono closer

"This isn't the other one. There is no mistaking their bodies." he said looking as Seth closer. Unlike the other one, Seth was showing a fierce protection of this blond, and Seto was growling at being so close to Joey, which he could now tell he was looking at.

"No, it isn't. Did we not remind your faulty brain about Joey's brothers. Now get out. You aren't wanted." Seth growled, his hand on the Rod that was always at the side of his hip.

"Now now Kaiba-sama, we had this discussion. And you are not returning my phone calls. I told you that if you want the wharf, you have to take me with it." Yoshi said, as Atemu moved away from the side. Because of where Yoshi was positioned, Atemu and Yugi's backs were to him and they could not see anything. As well, if something were to happen, he couldn't mind crush from this position. Moving beside his High Priest, and settling Yugi onto his lap, he now faced the man that shot Seto. He then glanced at Alen, curious to see what his reactions were. And for the first time felt a shadow, or a feathering of something ominous.

"Is this the one that shot Seto?" Alen said casually

"Yes Father." Joey said as Yoshi's eyebrow perched. He had not suspected that there was a glimmer of truth to the lie, and it had to be a lie as he had seen Wheeler Sr and knew that Joey looked like him, but now seeing the man in front of him, he was a 20yr older vision then the pair of blonds in front of him

"Father? This isn't Joe. Your dad and I had many discussions about you Joey." Yoshi said, a bit unwisely. He hadn't been looking at Alen, but had been gazing on the feast that was Joey.

"I would bet you did have many discussion with that monster. Monsters tend to stick together that way. Now, I am going to say this once, and only once. We like this restaurant. We don't like you. If you value your life you will leave now and never return. This restaurant is under MY protection." Alen said as he turned his head and looked at the Yakuza boss

"And just who the hell are you to be so presumptuous. I OWN this town, and YOU are not going to sway me." Yoshi said to him, sneering at him but missing the swirl of gold behind his eyes. His children however did not miss it, and Jono very quickly grabbed the rod from his husband, and slightly levitated the table so that he could swing around Seth, as Joey moved of the rounded chair as well.

"My apologies, we have not been introduced. I am Alen Polo." Alen said, still amused slightly. But not by much. He could see his son's had already prepared to fight, as they were in possession of their Millennium Items, ready to use them if needed.

"And this is supposed to mean something?" Yoshi sneered at him, as he had caught the two blonds moving and now had seen them standing. And was in awe. Joey was shorter then the other, but the two of them standing beside each other were glorious. Jono's hair was down and it was curling along his shoulders and Joey's hair now was at his shoulders but both shining brightly. It was then that he spotted the two items from before, when he had shot Seto and his eyes narrowed.

"Why yes Mr. stupid mob boss, it means that you are at an end. So Seto, don't you worry about those wharfs. They are all yours now." Alen said patting Seto's cheek, which Seto allowed and even smiled a bit at. Though he was smiling at how evil his father in law was and how much fun it was going to be to see Yoshi squirm.

"How DARE you!! Boys, show these gentlemen how we deal with people that think that they can interfere. But leave the blond boys. I have Special plans for them." Yoshi said as the men brought out their guns and pointed them at Seth and Seto.

"Non Non Non! Not in my restaurant" Arsène said coming up to them, but then caught the look of amusement on Alen's face. Which he thought was rather strange. He did not look like he was frightened or afraid, and it was very strange. He then caught the look that said _'come closer' _which he grabbed his hostess and moved closer to the elusive Greek, not understanding why, but after meeting him, he trusted him.

"Now now, how would your boss like it, if I was to place a call to him, right now. He would be most distressed to find out that you were degrading his organization like this. Shall I call him and let him know just how much of a bad boy you are being right now?" Alen said smoothly, his face showing such glee on his face that only Jono had ever witnessed it. It did not bode well for Yoshi, which made Jono smile as well. His father was a very scary god when he wanted to be, as he read some of the things he had done during the Trojan war.

"Our great Oyabun (a/n - Yakuza name for the Family Head, which there are currently three organizations) would not take a call from a Gaijin like you." Yoshi said now not caring. He WAS going to show this Greek that he was the one in charge, not him.

"Gaijin...gaijin...Seto does this mean foreigner?" Alen said pretending ignorance. He was having so much fun toying with this man.

"Yes it does Alen. He has insulted you greatly." Seto said as Alen grinned a bit at his son in law. His beautiful son in law then grinned back, enjoying the game that he was playing with the man.

"Well then, shall we see how he handles his subordinate. The local Oyabun does not appreciate idiots, and quite frankly Yoshi, you are an idiot." Alen said as he made a move to his cell phone from his double breasted cream coloured silk suit that he was wearing. Flipping it open he made a phone call and within seconds it was answered

"Hello Toshi-san, it's Alen Polo...Yes it is wonderful to hear from you as well...Toshi dear, I want to put you on speakerphone if you would allow me...Thank you ever so much my dearest man." Alen said from his one sided conversation with the cell phone. As he placed his cell down, he hit a button and the room could hear the voice of a person named Toshi

"Toshi, you are now on speakerphone, and I have one of your WONDERFUL employee's here. However he doesn't seem to understand a few things. Perhaps you can enlighten him on who I am." Alen said, schmoozing to the man through the cellphone.

"Who is it Alen-kun?" the man named Toshi said as he heard a gasp from the man

"It is your wonderful Yoshi Ishikawa. Somehow he thinks that shooting my son in law, and taking my son's for his harem is a good business sense. Perhaps you could enlighten him on Yakuza honour?" Alen said to the man but did notice how his face began to pale considerably

"Son...in...law...son...?" Yoshi stuttered as he just completely realized what he had done

"Rest assured Alen-kun I will take care of everything for you, in the meantime is there any kind of recompense that I can do for you?" he asked, using the same kind of nonchalant tone that Alen had been using

"Well my son in law's, the Kaiba brothers have been wanting to expand into shipping. Takahashi-san downtown has decided to sell his shares to the wharf area, but for some strange reason Yoshi thinks that my boys should be his compensation. As you know, my son here Joey is the Golden Seraphim and was always respected. His husband is Seto Kaiba. And of course with the boy's birthday coming up..." Alen said hedging what he wanted from the man

"The Golden Seraphim is your boy? And his birthday is coming up? Well then consider his early birthday present from the Yakuza. The wharf for all time will be under your juristidiction Alen-kun. And once again thank you for your wisdom with that venture that you helped me with. Your prophesy was dead on. Thank you again Alen-kun, and I look forward to talking to you again." Toshi said and at that the cell phone connection died and the cell was silent

"Now then Yoshi, you had better get going...oh wait! You pissed off the leader of the largest group of the Yakuza...there is nowhere to hide. So as the lovely Japanese say, Sayonara!" Alen said with a deep steel core in his voice as he turned to the man, shooting glacial spikes to him.

"Just who the hell are you?" Yoshi said as he narrowed his eyes at him

"Why am your bosses friend. I give him some wonderful advise about how to expand into more lucrative, and of course LEGAL means. He is now enjoying the fruits of those labours as they led him to his wife. So you might say I am responsible for him finding his beloved wife, who is his soul mate. He was ever so grateful to me for that." Alen said with a grin. Joey and Jono now seeing that their very smart and evil minded father had everything in hand, relaxed and sat back down.

"So Yoshi, since your boss has given my husband a wonderful birthday gift, I expect those papers on my desk in the morning." Seto said taking a drink from the remaining Christmas drink that he had left.

"This isn't over yet." he hissed as he snapped his fingers and his group followed behind him as he left the restaurant. As he left a dark figure emerged from the shadows and followed him, though not very covertly.

As they headed down the street, Yoshi could tell that he had a new visitor with him and with a glance, motioned for one of his own to move aside, so that he could get behind the stranger that was making the mistake of following him. Moving further down the dark street, he then stopped, as the stranger continued walking. Coming to Yoshi the man murmured, "If you want revenge, follow me" as the man continued down the street. As they walked they entered a dark building that seemed worn down but still standing. Inside the men gathered around the tall stranger, whose russet features seemed to obscure him.

"State your business if you value your life." Yoshi said as his men surrounded him

"If you want to destroy Alen and his bunch, kill Joey." the man said and with that, threw a smoke bomb onto the floor and this obscured his escape from the very upset leader of the Domino Yakuza


	11. Sapphire 111

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"Father...you are the MAN!!" Joey said as they watched Yoshi leave with his tail between his legs

"I know...I know...it's a talent of mine!" Alen said unabashedly at his son who was attempting not to giggle at him

"Alen, one of these days you are going to say the wrong thing..." Seth said shaking his head and smiling

"Nah...most people like me." he said stretching his arms around the edge of the back of the seats and stretched out

"Well I thank you Monsieur Polo. You saved my restaurant." Arsène said as his hostess nodded her head vigorously

"It's a talent!" he said without any aplomb

"So Father, should we not head out. It's nearly 1am, and we have a big day tomorrow. The Solstice has already begun in Egypt and as such I will have to perform a few of the rituals from our suite." Jono said to his father

"Of course Jo dear." Alen said as he lifted up and pulled out his credit card. "Feel free to add 30 of a tip to that Francois gentlemen. He is a godsend to you and is definitely the number one reason that I will be recommending your restaurant to people." Alen added as Arsène took the card and scanned it in. As the enormous charges were filed, and the waiter got a very generous tip from the man, he handed it back and the group left.

As they left Arsène smiled at the unique group of people that had just left, not understanding that he had just endeared himself to a God.

As morning approached Alen rose from his bed, that for the most part had been empty for the longest of times. There were days he missed his beautiful love, and there were days that he regretted that he could not be with her. Because she was tied to the Laurel tree, she had no rebirth and was a constant within the tree that grew in his garden. Closing his eyes, he contacted the 'Network' to see about the day, and sensed a presence at his home that he knew had no business there. He then sensed that his son was with the person, and that they were both naked in the cold dark of the early morning.

'I am going to have to speak to that boy about going naked when it is -10 degrees. Shields can't block everything' he thought to himself as he used his God senses and felt around for his children and his charges

Sensing that Jono was already awake and performing the early morning rituals while Seth slept, he travelled further and felt Atem and Yugi sleeping. Yugi of late had been sleeping far more then normal as his body was trying to adjust to the magical event happening within his body and it was draining his energy more. He then used his senses to find Joey and felt a slam back as he caught a tell tale trail of Gaelic magic that had knocked him back. But before the block he did feel that something was happening with the boy.

Donning his clothing, he left his room to make sure that his youngest was well. Coming to the room, he was about enter when he heard moaning coming from the room and a chant of his son. Smiling, that his son was learning more of magic he stepped back from the door, as he was a lot of things, but interfering with his son's sex time was not one of them. Though he was curious as to where the Celtic magic came from. And why there had been a Celtic God at his home. Going back to his room, he found a dark haired woman that he had not seen in over 5,000 years and was surprised to see her.

"My lady, to what do I owe the pleasure. Aren't you supposed to be chaste? Having you in a lecher's room can't be good for your dad." Alen said with a smile, as he purposely removed his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his silk loincloth that he liked to wear when he slept.

"My father already knows why I am here. Besides, today is a holy day. I am here as the Celtic representative. I take it your father and your aunt are going to be there?" she asked, as she played with the gossamer robe she was wearing, which was not hiding much of her voluptuous body.

"Yes, though the boys have some plans for the children during the day. Today the ceremony will be starting at noon, so if you are going to be getting ready, you should do it soon. Oh, and please do not go to my home. It disturbs my family" Alen said to the woman, not looking at her, and moving to the side of the bed that he had emerged from before

"I can think of one person there perhaps two, that would not mind my presence." she said hesitantly as she moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, not under the blanket like Alen, but on top.

"Oh pray tell me who...I am _dying_ of curiosity" Alen said sarcastically

"He has chosen not to yet. As for the other, please do not disturb his ritual again. He is performing his ritual of rebirth, though that horny son in law of yours doesn't realize it yet." she said with a smile, as she raised her arms above her head, making her large breasts rise high above the edge of the dress, allowing them to swell above

"You are such a tease...didn't your father ever teach you any manners?" Alen said about her blatant display

"Of course he did. However that still didn't stop me from taking one lover, one time. And he gave me my greatest gift." she said as she leaned over to the god onto her side and made him look at her

"So you are no longer chaste?" he asked her now seeing her body with more of an appreciative gaze

"That is correct. 1300 years ago, minus one year, I gave my body to a Viking nobleman. He did not know who I was, but was fascinated at my body. He was then killed the next morning by marauders. He never knew the gift that he left me. Even my father did not know for many years." she said speaking of Johfrit, but not saying whom

"Thirteen hundred years ago...Joh...he's your son isn't he?" Alen said putting another piece of the myriad of the puzzle together

"I can not confirm this. He has promised to tell his soul mate first. I will honour this for him. He is my beautiful golden treasure after all." she said with a wistful gaze thinking about her son

"So how is the other one tied to you?" Alen asked, respecting her wish for ambiguity

"That is my secret to tell, and not until I am ready. So now we get some more rest. As you said, we have a lot to do today." she said as she crawled under the blanket, almost in defiance and brought herself close to the Greek god.

"Katsu...you are so amazing." Seto purred, his wife still on top of him and inside him still.

"It's also a great way to wake up to. You have never been so forward before. I like it." Joey said nuzzling his husband's neck. Slowly he eased himself out of his husband, the fluids that he had deposited inside the icy brunet following his departure.

"I wanted to show you that I love you and that I can trust you. Besides, you are more gentle with me then I am with you, which I am sorry about." Seto said as his wife settled beside him, placing his head onto the brunet's shoulder.

"I love you Seto. You know this. I know that we kinda jumped the dating part and the 'getting to know you' part and went straight into marriage, which I am not regretting at all, but I am glad that you let me into your life. It was hard without you...harder then you would ever know." Joey said attempting to try to open up about his past

"Well after Christmas, would you like to try the dating part?" Seto said willing to move forward and allow this golden soul into his heart.

"I would. But I can't. And you can't. We have work to do. My classes are gonna be starting in January for the massage therapy, and you are going to have the added responsibility of the wharf, along with the development of the new duelling system." Joey said

"The wharf I am going to let Seth handle that, as well as introduce Chisato to it. He is going to need something to do, and the two of them can handle it. Besides, Joh will most likely still be protecting Seth as well." Seto said, softly stroking the blond head and neck

"What have you thought about doing for Asetha?" Joey asked, softly stroking the firm abs of his husband. It was still dark outside, and the soft blue of the alarm clock displayed 6:10 in the morning. They knew that they would have to start getting ready as Alen had to be back at the house for 7am and they had the morning rituals to attend to. Alen's house was actually pretty close to where they were, so it was only going to take about 10 minutes to return to the house.

"I am not sure. I was thinking for a while, doing some home school, until she acclimatized. After that I am not sure." Seto said

"Well she should be around Mokuba. He can introduce her to some of his friends and help her as well." Joey said about his 12 yr old brother in law

"We shall see. In the meantime, let's go shower and get ready. We should be heading out soon." Seto said placing a soft kiss on Joey's forehead and slipped away from his warm body. Joey got up and joined him as well, and for once they didn't jump each other in the shower. Drying off, as they mostly just wanted to wash the fluids away from their lovemaking, they began to dress in the clothes that they had brought with them and headed over to Alen's room. Knocking lightly, they heard the call to enter, and they opened the door.

Opening it, they could see a woman in the bed and Alen getting back on his clothing from the night before. Of which Joey raised his eyebrow and Seto just grinned. Before they could say anything, Seth and Jono entered the room as well, Jono finishing the morning ritual that needed to be performed before the dawn. He then saw the woman in the bed as well and without a thought, dropped to his knee and bowed his head to her.

"Rise, son of Apollo." she said as she saw the others stare at the blond High Priest in supplication on the floor.

"I thank you Mistress." Jono said but kept his eyes down

"Father?" Joey asked not sure of who he was seeing, but felt within his heart that she was important. She left the bed, still within her clothing and walked over to the youngest of the souls and placed her hand onto his shoulder. At her touch, his eyes seemed to widen and his mouth dropped. He didn't say a word, but mouthed a phrase that only she saw. Which she smiled at him, and softly stroked his face.

At that Atem walked into the room and seeing the woman, dropped his knee to the ground and bowed to her as well. Unlike Jono though, he rose back up but did keep his eyes averted, not looking at her. Yugi walked in as well, and saw his husband prostrating to a strange woman, of which he cocked his head to the side and looked at her face on.

"You are the Pharaoh's light, aren't you little one" she said coming from Joey and over to Yugi

"Yes, I am called that." he said as the woman placed her hand onto his head, and then smiled. She then moved her hand to his stomach and smiled even more

"I see it has begun. Very good." she said with a grin and she smiled at the Pharaoh. "Pharaoh, listen to Johfrit and follow his wisdom to the letter. Do not ever deviate from it." she said wisely as she nodded to Alen and with a brush of her hand against Joey and Jono walked out of the room

They all were slightly stunned at her presence, more so of Seto and Seth as they had never seen such devotion coming from Jono or Atem and Joey himself was slightly glowing from happiness, which Seto remembered that he had done when he first met Alen. Making the CEO wonder just who had left their presence.

"Well, didn't expect her presence, but it seems she was chosen to be here." Alen said as he walked out the hotel room as well and the others followed. Their belongings had already been taken care of by the hotel staff and Atem had made sure that they were loaded into the limo before they had arrived.

"Alen, who was that?" Seto asked, as he led his dazed wife out of the room, with Jono and Seth following behind. They were on the top floor of the large hotel, and so entered the elevator. They then began their descent down, the open concept elevator facing the east. They could see that dawn was approaching, but would still be at least another hour. Being that today was the shortest day of the year, dawn would not be until at least 7:30am.

"That my dear boy was a woman I had not expected but should have guessed she would be playing a role here." Alen said obscurely

"My lord?" Seth said, as he too was curious.

"It was a Celtic Goddess. She is the Goddess of Death and Rebirth. As well as Fertility and the Harvest. She is also known as a triple goddess, but she is just one." Atem said remembering his teachings.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Seto said with a slight smile as Seth smiled as well

"Yes...it does." Jono said quietly, of which his father looked at him

"Jono, I know I sent you to her Father, but why are you looking so depressed." Alen said coming over to his eldest and true son

"I'm not depressed Father. I...I just didn't expect to see her again." Jono said just as quiet

"You've met her son?" Alen said placing his hand on his boy

"Yes Father. I...I had to...to..." Jono said as his face began to pinken and darken

"Had to what my love?" Seth said coming over to his wife, and softly stroking his head. At that the doors opened and in tears Jono ran out of the doors. Of which startled most of them there, as Jono was the most stoic of them, and the most regal. Seeing that Joey was going to run after his elder brother, Seto handed Joey some money from his wallet and Joey kissed his husband and ran off after his brother.

"I have never seen him so upset. I didn't mean to push him." Seth said his eyes filled with tears as well, as he could feel the shame and embarrassment keenly from his husband's feelings.

"Neither have I. Only once have I ever seen him so embarrassed and that was when I gave him his nickname, when I went to wake him up one morning." Alen said. Only Atemu had not understood their nickname, but he also had never seen the boys in their natural state before. Only their husbands and Yugi had ever seen them aroused, so he would not have gotten the reference.

"So are we going to wait here for them?" Yugi said as the limo arrived at the entrance. Seto walked away slightly and handed him his credit card to pay for their hotel stay while the limo had arrived. Finishing there, they headed back out and entered the limo

"No, we will head out. From the feelings I am getting from Joey, he has found Jono. There are days that I wish we had the telepathy, but interpreting his feelings are okay." Seto said to the group that was in the limo now. The driver heard Seto and began to head out back to Alen's home.

"I think telepathy will happen eventually. I know that Yugi and Atem still have theirs, is that not correct?" Alen said to the boys that were beside him on the opposite side of Seth and Seto

"Actually no we don't have it. But we can sense each other's feelings so keenly that it is like we can sense each others thoughts. When we all returned, we lost the ability to speak to our Hikari's like that." Atemu said

"I see." Alen said as he could see that the limo had past the limits of the city and were headed to the coast where his home was

The boys were silent as they headed back to the house. As the gates opened they could see that Isono and Hanna were already at the house, as they could see Hanna's car. As the limo stopped, the boys left first, leaving Alen last to leave the limo. The driver then headed back to the Kaiba mansion as Isono had told them all that they had to begin the process of moving to the God's home. Most of the inner employees knew who Alen was, like Isono and the driver, but most of them just assumed he was an eccentric Greek. As Alen unlocked the door, he heard inside crying as his senses were greater in his home. Motioning the two into the living room, he headed upstairs to see where the crying was coming from

As he entered his son's room he found Johfrit holding his soul mate, as he was keening in his arms.

"Father, I don't know what to do. He hasn't spoken since I returned from my Kata's. Father it hurts...it hurts so bad..." Joh said tears in his own eyes from the shared feelings that they had

"Have you told him who your morning visitor was? You know that your bedroom faces directly where you do your morning rituals." Alen said suspecting what would have set off the gentle soul. If Joh was who he suspected, the thought of seeing the two of them naked would most likely have caused him harm

"Father, how do you know?" Joh said in shock.

"Because the woman showed up in my bedroom." Alen said dryly

"Well, she was always curious to what you looked like naked." Joh muttered softly, but Alen caught it

"I see. Well...I think you have something to tell him, because I have a feeling that someone feels cheated." Alen said and at that Bors stopped crying and looked up at Alen

"Sir, its not the point of feeling cheated...but..." Bors said but Joh looked at him softly

"But you feel uncomfortable with my ability to be naked in front of others." Johfrit said and at that Bors nodded

"Hálainn grá, you are my heart. My soul. No one...NO ONE can ever take that away from you. My body is a shell. A pretty one, I know, but a shell. It is what is inside that matters, and that belongs to you. Only you. Only EVER you. My rituals require the shedding of the body and reduced it its pure forms in order for the chants to work. Being with anyone while I am doing this, is not something you need ever to be upset about." Johfrit said softly stroking and wiping away his tears.

"Will you do it with me tomorrow?" Bors asked him softly. At that Johfrit smiled at him

"Of course my love. You will always be welcome every morning. I start with a worship to my...uh..." Johfrit started and then Alen smiled

"Tell him. I think he can handle it." Alen said softly smiling at him

"I start with a worship to my mother. You saw her this morning. My mother is the Goddess Morrígan. There are a few other things we are gonna have to talk about, but not in the presence of Father." Johfrit said looking at his father

"Is that why you are so powerful chéri?" Bors asked him, snuggling into his chest

"Yes, as my soul father is Apollo and my birth mother is the Goddess of Fertility, yes...this makes me more powerful then Jono. This is why he can not wield the bracelet yet." Johfrit said

"Give him time Joh, he is learning. I guess this does explain Joey though. Being tied to both of us has made him very powerful hasn't it?" Alen correctly guessed.

"Yes Father. I had to teach him an invocation when he was very young, in order to heal himself after his father first began to beat him." Joh said quietly. At that Bors gasped

"In this life, he has been beaten?!" Bors said, his anger rising.

"Yes Achushla. As I told you last night, his father is a monster. For the most part, I have been suppressing his powers until the events of Dartz. It was then that he began to access his well, though completely unconsciously. It was how he survived being taken by the Orichalcos, when it attempted to capture his soul. It took me instead as I could survive the transfer. Once it had, I allowed Joey's soul to emerge unscathed. If he hadn't been able to help Yugi and Seto, I would have been lost for all time." Johfrit said quietly.

"I knew I should have broken the rules and taken him home with me." Alen said, growling

"Father, you know as well as I do, that you could not until you were approached. As it was, you broke it with me. Though because of mother, I knew kind of who you were." Johfrit said to him, as Bors nuzzled Johfrit's neck

"I know. Now. Well I need to get going. And you two, get dressed. We have a proper wedding ceremony to be done. As well tonight we will celebrate your wedding and Hanna's." Alen said

"Frightened Isono did you?" Johfrit said with a grin, as Bors looked perplexed

"5 minutes my love. Let's get dressed, and see what we can do." Johfrit said and then remembered that he had nothing for Bors to wear

"I will go raid Seth's closet. I think we can find him something, and he can borrow one of my shirts. I think they are the only ones that are going to fit him. Even yours are too small for him." Alen said sensing what Joh was thinking. And this made him smile as it seemed that with Bors present, his tie to the Almighty was fading and he would be able to finally be able to start sensing his elusive son. Going into Seth's room he saw that Seth was there, sitting on one of the sofa chairs inside. Jono's room was a bit different then the other boys, as the shared room of the High Priest and Pharaoh was purely Egyptian and was tones of brown and honey, giving it an earthy tone. The wing had been made like that as well much to Jono's happiness. The room itself did have a dais, where Seth would sit sometimes, remembering his short time as the Pharaoh of Egypt. Unlike Atem, who only lived shortly before his 21st birthday, Seth had lived until he was nearly 30 years of age.

Alen had watched him for a time, seeing him fall deeper and deeper into his depression, craving and mourning the loss of Jono. There were even a few times, without his knowledge that Alen had to comfort him, while he slept allowing his mimicking of the scent of Jono to allow him some peace of mind. This is what granted Seth a few extra years, otherwise he would have committed suicide earlier, thus tainting his soul. This is also what gave him the extra time to learn all the secrets of the rod and learn how to tie his soul to it, so that it could feel for his mates. It had sensed Jorrin and Jorma, but it felt the draw of Johfrit. When it had encountered Joey, it had nearly torn Marik apart, trying to get it from his hands, and into Seto's. Seth tried his hardest to protect Joey as much as he could, especially when Marik had attempted to go into Joey's soul room. Jono and the others had barricaded the door to prevent his entry and Seth had created a maze inside his side that had confused Marik so badly that he had been unable to take over Joey completely. Which was how, along with his ties to Yugi, that he had been able to beat Marik. Both times. Reflecting this, he opened Seth's closet, as he could sense that Seth was in communication with Joey through the rod and the bracelet. Leaving him, he grabbed a pair of his boxers and socks from the top drawer inside the closet, and then a few pairs of his pants and suits that were hanging in the closet. Then he grabbed a few of his sleeping robes and with that, left his son in law and went into his own room

Unlike the boys, his room actually tied to his room in Mt. Olympus, so it was a mix of real clouds and ethereal quality. Moving to his own closet, he grabbed a few of his larger shirts, something that Bors should be able to fit into, as they were made for his arm length and longer torso. Something that both him and Bors shared and with that, also grabbed a few of his sandals and a spare Toga. Not knowing what was going to be happening tonight, he felt that he should, for now, have something prepared for the rituals tonight and the toga would do for now.

Going back into Johfrit's room, he smiled as he found Johfrit over top the naked Bors. His eyes were closed, and Johfrit moved to the side, which exposed Bor's front to the God. Which made him gasp at the sight of the tattoo.

"What the hell is that!" Alen said, coming into the room and pointing at Bor's lower extremities

"Well Father if you were that unfamiliar with a dick, how did you bed Hyacinth?" Johfrit said dryly as Alen narrowed his eyes at his son

"You bloody Irish idiot, that is NOT what I was referring to. How the HELL did he get that tattoo there?" Alen said glaring at Bors who was slightly cowering in fear at the God.

"Father, I will NOT allow you to raise your voice to him. How he has that tattoo and what it signifies is **NONE** of your **BUSINESS**. It is between us and our soul mates. Not you. Not Ra. Not Mother. Only **US**. I have informed him of what it means, and _WHEN_ we are ready, it **_WILL_** happen. That is all you need to know. The others will be told when I decide. Is this clear _**My LORD**_." Johfrit said to his father, using tones that Bors would not have thought he would ever have the balls to say to him. Then again, it was his fiery Seme.

"Perfectly. Get dressed, I have a wedding to perform for Hanna. I expect you down there. She has done a lot for all of us, and deserves the respect of her boys present." Alen said throwing the clothes at him and stomping out of the room.

"Was that wise chéri? He looked pissed at you." Bors said as he slowly got up and donned the clothing that had been thrown at him. He then saw Johfrit get dressed in an outfit that was completely stunning. It was a warm brown gown, much like a toga, and with the leather sandals he put on. He then put on a circlet of twigs, which had woven inside bits of grape ivy and violets.

"He will get over it. He may be our father, but he isn't the end all and be all. When we all decide to give him grandkids is our business and not his. Besides love, the others have no idea what the two symbols together mean. Only I do, and now you. The symbol, placed exactly where it is, signifies that your love organ is the way to give your soul mate children. The girls will have it on their bodies later, and both Seto and Seth have to have it done there. Right now, if we were alive, even though only you have the proper tattoo, Joey has to want it, and he has had it so bad this life. He is scarred in ways he still can not comprehend. And his nightmares are the things of evil. He may not ever be able to accept the wondrous miracle that our souls has granted us, and that is something that we will have to accept." Johfrit said as he helped his lover get dressed into clothing that he was not all that sure of the clothing.

"So where are the other two?" Bors asked as he was now dressed in the toga that Apollo had thrown at him.

"They are at grandmother's protecting Mokuba. As is your Blue Eyes White Dragon, which I will get into later." Johfrit said seeing that he was going to be asking another question

"Very well my love. I will leave it in your wisdom." Bors said and he leaned down slightly and kissed his Seme's brow

"I love you too. Now let's go. Sooner she marries, sooner she cooks us breakfast!" Johfrit said with a wide grin on his face

As the morning progressed Seto, Seth, Bors and Johfrit all got into the Maybech that they had been brought over late last night. Isono had, as usual, disobeyed Seto, and got the more urgent items settled, such as the two limos, and both of his prized cars and Joey's car, over to Alen's home. He had also arranged for their clothing to all be packed and they were carting it over and storing it in the back. As Alen had locked the door, making sure that Johfrit and Bors had their privacy, the others had stored things in the back, waiting for the morning so that they could begin ordering the movers.

Isono had already been chastised by Seto for disobeying him, but then a small smirk appeared at the corner of his lips as his brothers all piled into the luxurious car. Johfrit had whined about wanting Joey's keys, wanting to show his husband the sweet ride, but as usual Seto glared at him and sternly told him no. Of which Bors looked at his soul-reincarnate in awe as Johfrit obeyed him. But as soon as he got Bors into the back of the car, he wasted no effort into greeting his wife with the morning as the sun began to rise, and Johfrit's hand were already under the toga.

"Johfrit!" Seto said sternly, looking into the rear-view mirror

"Yes Seto..." Johfrit purred as he was nuzzling his wife's neck, as he was trying to pleasure him under the toga

"Can you kindly stop doing that, you are going to get us pulled over." Seto requested, annoyed at the lack of restraint that this particular puppy had

"Throw a blanket over us then Seth." Johfrit said, as he nibbled Bors neck earning a groan from the red head, that was delirious from the pleasure that his husband was washing over him

"He threatened to tie my dick up in a Celtic Knot...Hell no am I getting near you. Jono likes my dick far to much for me to jeopardize it." Seth retorted back, keeping his eyes averted, though was circumvently looking in the mirror, watching with slight longing that he had never been able to get that kind of passion from Johfrit, and wondered if he would ever see that kind from Jono.

"Speaking of which, since I have you two alone, you two need to see something. And you need to make visits to the tattoo parlour" Johfrit said as Bors eyes began to widen at what his husband just said

"Not here...gods..." Bors whispered, but loudly at the same time

"Yes here...it's not as if they haven't seen the same thing in the mornings A run." Johfrit said as he began to pull up Bors's toga

"Bloody hell Joh!" Seto said as he slammed on the brakes and pulled over. As he did he whipped around and glared at the blond Seme

"By bloody Ra and Zeus do you NOT have ANY KIND OF DECORUM!" Seto screamed at Johfrit and then his jaw dropped as Joh had lifted the final edge and under the toga, the two twins could see the full impact of the tattoo. And exactly what it really meant.

"This...this is what the tattoo really means..." Seto said in awe at the possibilities

"Yes. You both have to see it. Of course it is pretty DAMN erotic when your rod is standing up with the hearts on each side, but even limp you can see what it fully means." Joh said as he lowered his wife's tunic and gently kissed his temple. He then whispered into his ear "I'm proud of ya Hálainn grá. You get a treat later for that. Anything ya want."

"I have it in henna on my back. Katsu loves it." Seto said, still stunned into near silence. Alen may have been hinting at having grandkids, but seeing his past soul, so keen on giving Joh children actually had the symbol of Jono with the symbol of fertility put around the instrument of that fertility. Joh was right, it was a powerful aphrodisiac, and he could not wait to get it done for Joey. Just to see the look of lust and want on his face would be worth the amount of pain that he suspected that he would be going through

"I...I really can give Jono children..." Seth whispered, still not believing that it was possible.

"Yes Grádén, you can. We all can. Though the girls will most likely get it on them. Asetha will be the only factor. She's only 12, and Jorrin is 20. We will have to wait until he can take her as his wife." Johfrit said as Seth nodded. Seto now shaking himself out of the stupefied mindset that he was in, he began driving again, as they needed to head to Seto's tailor first to get Bors some clothing. Johfrit was going to be taking the car onwards to the temple as he had his own rituals that had be started as well he would have to be making his mother comfortable as he suspected she was already there. This left the boys alone together as the tailor went to gather his measurement instruments

"So how was sex with him?" Seth asked as Bors went completely red and Seto attempted not to chuckle

"Other then him screaming to give him his babies, it was as glorious as I had always imagined." Bors said through his bright red face

"Babies? He ACTUALLY did that?" Seth asked as the tailor came back and began to measure Bors's chest. Height wise, he was the same length of both Seto and Seth, and their torso's were the same width as well. However where both Seto and Seth had wide shoulders but were lean, Bors's body made up for it so his shoulder muscles were bigger then theirs.

"Should we be discussing this further here?" Bors said, his eyes looking at the tailor

"The man when I hired him, signed a non-disclosure. He will never speak of what we discuss here." Seto said and the tailor nodded as he continued the measurements

"Yes he did, and he got really turned on from me spanking his ass." Bors said almost shyly

"You **ACTUALLY** spanked him. He LET YOU SPANK HIM?" Seth said now in awe of his soul-reincarnate

"He completely enjoyed it, though that was when he started screaming at me to give him babies." Bors said, though the last part, he whispered, still not sure if he should be mentioned such a complete impossibility with the tailor so close.

"Did he take you?" Seto asked nonchalantly, now curious if perhaps he had missed out on something when he turned down Johfrit. Then mentally shook his head. 'Katsu is just as aggressive and loving in bed, I don't need complete fire in bed.' he thought to himself

"Gods yes...that little sadistic bastard wouldn't take me for hours. He teased the freaking HELL out of me till he had me out of my mind." Bors said now relishing having his husband do that again tonight.

"How long did he tease you?" Seth said now curious. Jono rarely took the lead in their encounters, and most of the time their lovemaking was treated with reverence, though he knew his lover passionately loved him, he wasn't sure if he was capable of the kind of passion that Joh had.

"It had to be a good 4 hours. I had never been that hard, and brought to the edge, ever. I can WAIT until tonight!" Bors said gleefully as Seth looked at Bors, almost in awe, of which Seto began to sport a large grin.

"That is nothing...Joey did that to me for 6 hours. Why do you think that night afterwards he couldn't walk for 4 days afterwards. I didn't have to spank him, to punish him." Seto said as Seth's eyes bugged out and Bors looked at him in shock

"Six hours...he had you hard for six hours?!" Seth said whispering

"Seth, you just let Jono blow you 15 times last night! In an hour!" Seto said with a bit of incredulity. Of which the tailor began to snicker slightly. That earned him a sharp look from Seto and a stare that would freeze the Sahara. That shut the tailor up very quickly and he went back to using his chalk on the measurements of the fabrics. Bors then looked at Seto in shock

"Why did you do that? That was funny!" Bors asked as Seth and Seto both uplifted their eyebrows at his naivitivy.

"Because as our employee, there is a certain place for him, and acknowledging that he is hearing our conversation is not one of them" Seto said, that Seth nodded to. However Bors seemed like he was about to be in tears.

"You guys are so MEAN! He's a person! A great person! He deserves respect!" Bors cried out, of which Seto looked at him in wonder

"Leave us." Seto said looking at the tailor as what he wanted to say next he most definately did not want heard. The tailor then gathered his items, rather quickly and left the room.

"Okay, I get that you are the bottom. But fuck NO are you going to be a god damn woman. You are our soul and you have the heritage of Seth. Fucking grow a god damn SPINE." Seto said harshly, getting more pissed off that Bors was about to go into tears

"Seto! Stop it." Seth said as the tears started flowing from Bors's eyes. At that they got a shiver of shadow magic power and a rift appeared in front of them.

"Fucking great Seto...you just HAD to piss him off." Seth said as the expected blond came out of the rift, glowing brightly

"A run?" Johfrit said, the bracelet glowing brightly on his wrist

"Seto was being MEAN!!" Bors cried out and leaned into his Seme's arms. Of which Johfrit glared at the icy CEO, as he softly stroke the back of his Uke.

"Seto is always an asshole. I warned you about that because of your bitterness. Because you have come straight from heaven Hálainn grá, you are a complete pure soul. You are going to have to relearn things. This is why I left you with the boys. Now...did you get your measurements?" Johfrit said as he lifted up his wife's chin, as it had been currently buried into Joh's neck

"Yes, but Seto was mean to the tailor. He was ever so nice to make me some new clothes and he got mad at him for bragging how many times Jono sucked him off." Bors said as Joh smiled.

"So what was my dear brother's record love?" Joh said, not realizing that Joh was going to enter the little contest. One that Seth and Seto just realized he was going to.

"He said 15 in an hour." Bors said still not getting it

"Hmm...I think I can take care of that..." Joh said softly stroking him as he looked at his former husband with a very evil smirk on his face. At which Seth just started laughing.

"Chisato, if you can still feel your dick afterwards I will wear a real dress. It's STILL numb." Seth said as Seto smiled

"What do you mean?" Bors said, his ice blue eyes swirling with shots of silver through them

"I think you will find out later..." Seto said with a grin. Joey and him had been slightly working up to it, having gotten up to 12 in an hour. But Seto got too tired afterwards, and of course, had not been able to take Joey for a few days afterwards, leading to when he did take him, hurting Joey with his vigorous lovemaking. Now that he had been allowing Joey to take him, giving Joey a break, he wanted to see if they could push it even further. That first time that they had done it in the limo, Joey had taken him to heaven nearly 10 times in an hour, which is why he had been so sore afterwards. Joey did not make that mistake again, but had been gradually doing it.

"Dick...15...!!" Bors said and then made an EEP sound as he just realized what his fiery Seme was going to do to him

"I can get it up to Father's 20 in an hour easily. If I had let you come last night, it would have been nearly 15 times." Johfrit said whispering into Bors's ear but loud enough for the others to hear

"Oh...GODS!!" and at that Bors fainted

"Oh fucking HELL NO!" Seto said looking at him. "He's a god damn disgrace." Seto added as Johfrit narrowed his eyes to him

"If Joey did not love you with his very last breath and it would not kill the rest of the souls, I would kill you now. His soul is PURE. Like Jorrin and Jorma. He has no evil within. Don't you FUCKING EVER speak like that to him again, or I will put you into a place where you will wish you were dead." Joh said his eyes blazing fire as Seth placed a hand onto the blond's shoulder

"Graden, calm down. Now." Seth said and he closed his eyes and whispered an incantation to calm down the blond's nerves

"Don't you DARE try to cast your spells on me." Johfrit said, as his body began to succumb to the calm and soothing feeling that the spell was creating for him. Losing the battle from the powerful High Priest, his eyes closed and he fell to the floor, his body now in a deep slumber

"Great..." Seto said looking at his timid soul incarnate, and his partial soul mate, now on the floor.

"Seto, you need to calm down with your temper. Joh is far too aggressive for you to be losing your temper to him. Hell, Joey would have kicked your ass if you had spoken to him like that the way you just treated Chisato. We have to understand that as dark as the two of us are, the others are not. And we have to respect that. If you don't I will not stop Joh from carrying out his threat. Even if it means I will never be able to be alive or be able to give Jono our children. I think therein lies the reason that the two of us are twins and the others are not. Though I would imagine the Setima might be, being a warrior." Seth said, placing his hand onto Seto's shoulder, but using his spells to calm Seto down as well. His breathing had become erratic, and Seth could sense that if he did not calm him down, he would begin to hyperventilate.

"Seto, I love you. You are me and I am you, but we both have to learn that while the two of us are the same, they are not. And you need to grow from that understanding, or you will lose more then you want to." Seth added, feeling that Seto's emotions were slowly getting back under control

"I don't know what is causing it to flare like that." Seto said after a time, his breathing slower then it was a few minutes ago

"It is our tie to the Solstice." a voice said from the floor, the bracelet tinkling as the hand that held it was now against the lightly toasted skin of the blond, his hair tie now undone and his hair flowing down his back

"Because the three of us have performed sex acts during the Solstice our emotions are at an all time high" he added as he accepted a hand from his former husband and began to stand up. His wife was still knocked out on the floor, but had curled up onto his side, looking so delectable to his husband

"That and the fact that we three are Seme's. Given we are the dominates in the relationships we have a tendency to flare in protection as well." Seth added, though watched in amusement as Joh had picked up Bors and held him in his arms.

"Don't ever do that again." Joh said, though did not look at who he had directed the threat to

"I won't. I like fucking Katsu." Seto said with amusement and a bit of trepidation. But it vanished as he caught the small smile that was lifting up at the corners of the fiery blond, that was still softly stroking the red hair of his beloved.

"I can imagine. I've seen your handiwork. I am surprised that he hasn't had hemorrhoids from the pain yet." Johfrit said dryly as his wife began to stir, and smelling the Caramel and Chocolate of his lover, snuggled closer to the body that was emitting the pheromones. One thing that they had all noticed that once the pheromone had changed from Vanilla to Chocolate, the smell could only be scented from the mate. No one else could smell it. As such, Johfrit had been releasing the smell to awaken his lover.

"Hmmm...you smell delicious...I can't wait to taste you..." Bors mumbled, snuggling deeper into the toned body of his lover. Of which he heard two distinct snorts of giggles, which woke him up fully.

"Tell me I just didn't say that out loud..." Bors said, his face going red

"Okay Hálainn grá...I won't tell you just announced that you haven't sucked me off yet. Don'tcha worry dearest...you can take me tonight." Johfrit said unabashedly as Seth began to chuckle.

"He's gonna have to learn how Graden...you five aren't easy on the throat" Seth said dryly as Seto snickered, remembering how he had to learn how to take Joey without gagging

"Gods...the embarrassment!" Bors said going redder then his hair

"Would you rather puke on me, because I can guarantee that while I love you, I won't be touching you afterwards." Johfrit said without batting an eye.

"Why did I wish to have a forthcoming mate?" Bors asked upwards to the heavens. At that you could almost swear you could hear laughter coming back down

And at that Johfrit grabbed his wife and hugged him closer, chuckling into his neck. As he held him he looked at the others and with a nod, lifted his wrist and opened a portal back to the temple. Taking Bors with him, he led him through and the portal closed behind them, as the tailor returned, hoping that the crisis was over. Seeing that somehow the red headed man had left, he blinked thinking that maybe he had slipped out while he wasn't looking and spoke to the remaining twins about the purchases. Not entirely sure in what colours they should be dressing Bors, they decided that honey and dark browns would do for now, and had ordered most of his clothing in those colours, as well as dark blueberry coloured suits and cream coloured shirts, with his ties of a simple weave. The tailor had already decided on the clothing, and they had told him that his husband was one of the quads of their husbands, so he knew what other colours to be using to blend with his husband, as being a man of pure gold colour, could sometimes be a hard thing


	12. Author's Note

For now I have discontinued Sapphire here on as the lack of readers and **REVIEWERS** make it pointless to continue. The story is complete but will be published on where the story was appreciated.

If you wish to view the third in the story as well as any of my other stories, they will be there.

If you find it childish, so be it. But where Ruby was appreciated, I have had 1k views and _**4 reviews**_. For a 60k story, which is now complete and sits at 77k words.


	13. Sapphire 112

_I want to say thank you to everyone that did finally review the story as it was. I am sorry that to some it may have felt dramatic, but my feelings were that I worked very hard on it and no one seemed to appreciate the effort of it._

_But you all showed me just how much you loved the story. So I am posting the rest of the chapters. The story is complete and it has been for the last two months._

_Reviews definitely appreciated and will speed the delivery of the rest of the story._

* * *

**__**

Chapter 12

While the others had left, Joey chased after Jono. Finding him finally six blocks down the street, tears within his eyes still, the tell tale streaks showing that this had been going on the entire time, he caught up to him and then fell into the same pace that he was currently walking, letting his older brother make the first move. He had never felt or seen his brother so emotionally torn and was in slight despair as to what to do with him.

Finally, Jono stopped by one of the small parks in the downtown core. As he followed his brother, he saw that he was leading him into the arboretum that inside was made into a tropical garden. It was one of Jono's favourite places as he was used to the heat and sometimes found the cold weather too hard. As he went inside with his brother, he saw that due to the early morning there were no person's present making it perfect for having a private conversation.

Coming into the epicenter of it, there was a small cafe that was open, and from the boredom of the worker in there, they were their first customer. As the approached her, they ordered their coffees. Joey ordered for them two Cafe Creme's with both of them having a shot of chocolate and caramel but his decaf, and Jono's double shot. Jono had already moved aside, lost in his own tortured world, so Joey knew that he would be hungry so asked the woman to make them up a toasted omelette with Ciabatta bread that he could see was sitting there. Nodding, she also saw that he had grabbed 4 bowls of the fruit salad and two bagels. Bringing them over to the register, he laid down two of the twenties that Seto had given him, as he had left his wallet back at the mansion, something that Seto had teased him about before they had gone to his father's room, when they had been getting dressed. Giving the bored woman the change as she had already made the omelettes for them, he grabbed one of the trays and brought the food and drinks over to his brother, who was currently cradling his knees to his chest, and rocking his body

"Jo...you need to talk to me. I get you don't want to talk to the others, but whatever is wrong is gonna be impacting things." he said, softly stroking his back, the tears still flowing down his face

"I know...it's just...I didn't think I would ever have to tell anyone. She said it would be between the two of us." he whispered through his tears. Looking at his soul reincarnate, his beautiful golden eyelashes were spiky and dark gold from the tears, his eyes slightly reddened from the crying

"Jo, I think it's time. Tell me your story. Tell me everything." Joey said to him, leaning over and softly kissing his temple and caressing his golden hair

"As you know, mother bore me and with my birth, it killed her. Perhaps it was part of how I was brought into the world, or perhaps it was part of the deal of how our Lord brought her back, but regardless it was just Father and me. I did have my other cousins, but many of them were far older and for the most part I was ignored by them. As I grew, Father told me of the Covenant with Osiris, and with a Priest from one of his temples, began to teach me about serving our lord. I was two years old then. About a year later, I began to dream, rather vivid dreams. I remember seeing a brown haired boy sometimes, sometimes it would be the deepest blue eyes that I would see. Most times it was the feeling of comfort and the smell of cinnamon that I would wake up remembering. As time went on, my relatives began to appear. Grandfather wanted to make sure that I was well represented so he had asked his children to begin to tutor me in the different disciplines. Aunt Artemis taught me stealth, and allowed her Amazons to take me in for a while. This was one of the first times that I had been around humans and began to understand that this was my other half. Up until then Father had raised me on Mt. Olympus and I was alone. We are first born of Father's children, though in learning about Father, it appears that our brother Troilus may have encountered the same fate that we did. He was born around the same time of Jorma, and the curse was already well underway. Though our two other brothers, which I hope we will get to soon meet are still around, but asleep right now.

The Amazons taught me much about the harmony of life, and were in awe that I was chaste and I was created for Seth. I did not know his name yet, but one of my father's oracles let it slip one day, when I was participating in one of Father's ceremonies. It was then that I met who you now call Duke, though then his name was Dorrian and your friend Tristan, though I find it rather amusing that his middle name is very similar to his Greek name Hiero. They were pages in service to the Oracle and within days we became fast friends. Because of my heritage, I could tell that they were soul mates, but both of them were not of that persuasion. I never found out if they tried later in life, but as children, they were inseparatable. Together the three of us could always be found in the temples of my father, and we were all good friends. Father as you know had taken over some of the more amorous lessons, as he did not want Auntie at all tempted and life was good.

About a month before father sent me away to finally meet Seth, I had a vision. Father was not sure if I had inherited his prophetic nature, but it had appeared that I had as that night I dreamt about my wedding night. I could see my soul mate, his beautiful body hovered over me, his lean and beautiful abs rippling. This was the first time that my visions of him had been of an carnal nature and my young body could not help responding. I awoke seeing my penis larger then I had ever seen before, and my father leaning over me smiling. It was then in jest that Father called me Little Dragon. I had never felt embarrassment, until that day and I could not look at him without nearly crying afterwards. It was then that Father told me everything about who I was, and who I was intended for. He had said that his visions had said that once I began to dream of taking my husband, that it was time for me to go, so starting that morning he began my packing to send me to my lover. While I was packing I had met a man, that for the first time I had felt malice from the man. Almost every person in my fifteen years of life, knew who I was and as Father is, for the most part, a magnanimous God, no one had a harsh feeling from him. So it was perplexing to me why he had these feelings toward me. Father had a few entry points from home, one was usually the Temple on Delos, where currently Mokuba is, and Father's temple in Delphi. The third was through Aunt's temple with led to the Amazons. So it was with concern that this man had such hostility towards me, and to me it made no sense.

I didn't think anything of it until later, but by then I was no longer in Greece and Father had begun the long travel for me. He did not want me going straight from Greece, as his visions had told him that I needed my origins obscured, so that it would make me more...more mysterious, I suppose." Jono said his story pausing as he sat back. Joey by this time had moved himself behind his soul incarnate and held him close, listening to the soft melodic voice, telling his strange and long tale. One that he knew would be cathargic and soothing to his soul. Taking a drink, he leaned closer into Joey, feeling the warm from his body as he began his story again. Jono had always felt closer to Joey, more closer in souls then the others.

Whereas Johfrit treated Joey more like his father, Jono treated him differently. It was a strange relationship, which was borderline like a lover, but not at the same time. The closeness sometimes freaked out Seth and Seto, but they could do nothing about it. It was just what they were. Alen had suggested that their relationship might be like identical twins, where sometimes their souls intermingle and the same kind of relationship would occur. Whatever had happened, Jono occasionally needed the closeness and comfort of his youngest soul, and Joey needed the same thing. It was like water to them. It was also something that they had noticed with Jorma and Jorrin, as the two of them could not be parted. It actually hurt them to be parted and it was one of the reasons that their bedroom had two beds inside. They slept in the same room. Alen had commented that they weren't sure what was going to be happening when the girls got there, or they were going to have a room with the four of them, or if the tie they had was that both Jorrin and Jorma had such similar lives and it tied their souls together. Johfrit seemed to be the only one of them that did not require the closeness, but he was very close to his father.

"When I arrived in Eire **_(a/n - Ancient name for Ireland)_** it was glorious to me. I had never seen such green hills and the peat was intoxicating to me. It had taken some time for me to arrive and it was already getting close to the beginning of the summer equinox, which is one of Father's favourite times. As I arrived I saw Dagda; who was the leader of the Tuatha, a race far older then the Greek or Egyptian gods. Some had said that they were not of this world and some had said that they had sparked our religion but suffice to say, Dagda is a very scary god. He makes Grandfather look like a petulant child. Father was one of the very few gods that was known everywhere, so when I arrived I was instantly recognized. A few of the settlers even felt I was Father, and I was treated as such. I was brought to the god and settled in. In my training, it was required to learn of the other races, so that I would have a full appreciation of Osiris and his teachings. It was then that I met her." Jono said closing his eyes. He was slightly trembling and Joey brought him a bit closer. By this time he had discovered that Seth was using the rod and speaking to Joey through it. Seth too wanted to know what had happened to his love, so with Joey's permission, he had merged their minds together, so that Seth could detect what was happening. During this merger, he had a better appreciation for Joey, and could see how this gentle and giving soul was exactly what his soul reincarnate needed. Joey forgave very easily and was so giving with everything. He held nothing back, which with some of his conversations with Seto, had made their lovemaking soul shattering, every time.

"Her...you mean Morrigan?" Joey said quietly, softly stroking Jono's hair

"Yes. Even 5,000 years ago, she was just as glorious looking then as she is now. But much harsher. She is the Goddess of war, and was a chaste maiden like myself. Her father had forbidden her from taking a lover because of her powers. Joey, she is what is known as a triple goddess, and as such her powers, unless contained within a god, would be all powerful and could destroy the world. While I was there, her father was making a boat for me to travel, and in that time I had become friends with her. Close friends. We...uh...experimented a bit. I did not want to be completely ignorant for Seth, so I allowed her liberties that no deity in Greece would ever have been allowed to do, for fear of my Grandfather. But there, it was only Morrigan's father to fear. And as long as she remained chaste she had freedom. She could glamour herself and with that, she created an image of what my beloved Seth looked like, and it turned me on so greatly. As you may have suspected, we feel no attraction to anyone else except our mate. To us, everyone is background noise. During one of our experimentation's, Morrigan suggested a way for us to be friends forever. One time, that she was pretending to be Seth, she used her long nails along my penis, that she was sucking on. At that the glamour ended and I saw her as she was, with my member in her mouth and suffice to say my shame at allowing her to touch me in this manner, shattered any feelings that I had, but in my haste to move out of the way, she broke the skin on the tip and the pre-cum mingled with my blood, and she drank in what had come out. She never gave me fulfillment, as I had forbidden her to do so but some of my seed had released into the mixture and when she hurt me it created a tie between us. Something that noone had anticipated. When that happened, I could summon her anywhere. Like I was her mate. A day or so later, the boat was ready and I began my journey. It was late in the season, but as we were heading south it wasn't too much of a big deal. A year or so into the journey I awoke to a feeling of great sickness. My entire crew had come down with a type of fever that had incapacitated the entire group. I too was very ill and there was a real threat that I would die. Delirious from the fever, my soul cried out to my mate, begging for him to come save me. What had happened was Morrigan showed up. She saw how weak I was, and got me into bed. She then healed the rest of my crew and took care of us until we were all rested. It was nearly three weeks but in that time I learned about the tie that I had to her. I still do, in a way, but with my death it ended. But the humiliation that I betrayed Seth, was beyond forgiveness. I love him with every fiber of my being, and I breathe for him. He is mine and I am his, but she is there as well. And it hurts me. Greatly." Jono said and then closed his eyes as tears flowed from the corners

"He loves you too, and he is listening. He completely forgives you and wants you to understand that." Joey said as he could feel that Seth was also in tears in his bedroom. He knew it was not from betrayal, but from feeling Jono feel so low about himself.

"I suspected he was, I can feel him...inside. I know how much he loves me, but it does not change the fact that my seed and blood was tied to another. My body and soul are his for all time." Jono said, holding Joey's hand in his as he leaned him head against his twin's shoulder, as Joey was still stroking his head.

"So what happened afterwards? " Joey said knowing that they were nearing the end

"Well we past the Rock of Gibraltar and entered into the Mediterranean sea. As this happened Morrigan had to leave us. By this time, the crew had begun to love her very much, and I was not as upset any longer. She gave me a kind of peace that I had not known. And she respected me enough to never use the glamour again on me. We did not touch each other any longer like that, and I was alone again. It only took a few weeks and we arrived in Egypt. The crew had already been instructed to go to Greece and contact my father, who would arrange for work for them, in exchange for delivering me safety. As such, Morrigan's promise to them was that if they did not speak of her presence, their families for all time would be protected by her personally. It was a good bargain, and from what I understood later, it was kept. The descendants of the families became her priests and priestess, in wait for that one person that would be made High Druid. The one that would be their leader for all time. The role was in place for either gender, as it did not matter, only the title. As I arrived, no one had been told, and I had to work my way through. I had been there a year, just missing Osiris's holy day by days the previous year so this year I wanted to make it extra special for him. It was the day that a person was selected to be a Priest. As their history at that time had been, like Morrigan, only one person could be taken as High Priest, and that person would be designated only by Osiris. As I was acolyte at that time, I was there to tend the ceremonies of the older, more regal of the priests. A few of them I found very arrogant and selfish, as to them, I was a foreigner and beneath them. One of them made the mistake of striking me in anger, and at that, they learned a very valuable lesson. One I have been told of, but never witnessed. Osiris was very angry for them touching me and let them know, as he took me without any preparation. You have taken him, and you know what it feels like. It feels like a lover's embrace with us, one that envelopes us and warms us inside. However for everyone else, it takes great training to be able to allow our minds to relax and for Osiris to bend the barriers that we all possess. Because we are for Osiris, we do not have them, and just like enveloping a person in a hug, it is that easy. Apparently when he took me, he declared me Priest on the spot, moving my rank from low acolyte to the highest rank without the Pharaoh, Mid priest. It was only a step below High Priest that only Atem could grant me. This was to happen in only weeks at one of the festivals for one of the other Gods, but in that day, he punished the priests for hurting me, and destroyed their ranks. I made some enemies that day, but I became untouchable that day because of Osiris being able to take my body whenever he felt the need to. Which he did often. Most of the time, he conversed with me within my mind, like Hanna had been able to do, which is why, I intend to make her Priestess soon. As the weeks went on, word had gotten out about the Sahmain Festival and my rank. It had intrigued our Pharaoh, and he requested my presence. The original temple of Osiris was in Memphis and the Palace was not completely moved to there yet.

Coming to my Pharaoh, Osiris had been quiet the last few days, which was unusual. Up until then, he had contacted me nearly every day, usually for many hours as I moved around the temple. But coming to the Palace he had been silent within my mind. As I greeted him, I recognized something about Atem, something that was unusual, yet familiar at the time. Until I touched Yugi that first time, I did not know but now I do, I recognized part of my soul-mate, which we have ties to. It was then that I first witnessed Seth. He was late to the meeting, and burst into the room about some dignitary that was causing trouble. It was then that he stopped in mid sentence, which I teased him about later, as he first laid eyes onto me. Atem joked later about it, but all I remember afterwards was his laughter that it was not appropriate behaviour...especially for a first meeting. He was actually glowing from happiness, and it was then that I saw my position. Seth was over top me, and his hand was already up my tunic. But this embarrassed our Seth, greatly and afterwards he would not go near me. Now that Atem had made me High Priest of Osiris, nicknamed the Golden Priest because of our hair, I was at the Palace now, as advisor to Atem. We became good friends and it was then that he began to speak about his Light. Oh Joey, until I had met Seth I had never discovered what could be found in the arms of the right person, and my heart went out to Atem. Our closeness, to many of the palace dwellers led many to believe that the Pharaoh had broken his vow of Chastity and was bedding me. It did not help that there were a few mornings that I had woken up with Atem in my bed. Since you have been with Yugi, you know what I mean. Both of them are drawn to us as you may have guessed.

One morning before the Winter Solstice, I was performing one of the rituals for Osiris in the small temple that had been placed inside the Palace for me. Seth had been avoiding me, unsure and definitely afraid of his reactions to me and had always made sure that he was not present whenever I was in service to Atem. But this was the first time that he had actually sought me out, and we had been alone as well. As he came in, I could sense him behind me, and I could feel the desire burn inside. Finishing my ritual I turned to him and looked at him in the eye. Having to of course tilt my head, it exposed my throat to him and I could feel the lust radiating off of him. At this time, I had no idea that I had my pheromones, nor did I know what they smelled like. But Seth did, as without my knowledge, Osiris had been taking control of my body and making my soul mate aware of me. He had been working on him slowly but with purpose. Osiris had been gleefully happy at our instant reaction to each other, but had been very unhappy at the aftermath. I learned later that Osiris, while I had been in my deep meditation he had been taking my body and seeking out Seth, releasing my pheromones to him. Now the results were present and Seth was near delirious with taking me. I would have had no objections, but the feeling I got from him did not feel right and I rejected him. But his own pheromones had been incredibly intoxicating and I escaped to my quarters. The servants had finished running my bath and left the room, where I stripped and entered the bath. Inside, my mind was still going over the emotions that he had released to me, and I let it take over me for the first time in my life. Unlike my encounter with Morrigan, I was never overcome with lust, as with her it was just an image. Only Seth's pheromones could ever drive me into lust, and his was wildly out of control when I encountered him in the temple. Now in my room it had not dampened, in fact had expanded and when I touched myself, I imagined it was his mouth on me, taking me, filling me with his love. Until I finally felt his touch on me. I had opened my eyes and found him naked in the bath with me, his beautiful blue eyes swirling with lust. And then he touched me and I came in his hand. For the first time I released my seed and I had felt so loved and wanted. We touched each other all night long and well into the next day, to everyone's chagrin. That was the last day I slept alone, as he was mine and I was his. It was a very short time but he asked me to marry him and join our souls together for all time with a binding ceremony that Atem knew. He asked me on my 20th birthday and that night, was the first time that he had come close to taking me that night. We were still virgins as we wanted to wait until our wedding night, but that night, the term 69 had many different meanings for us, as we both touched each other bodies in ways that we both wanted to be mated, but wanted to wait until after our lords ritual to his father, the beginning of the Summer Equinox, which was Father's time as well, as both Ra and Apollo are sun gods.

Each night, we touched and tasted and glorified our love for each other, until I knew I was glowing. Even those that could not see auras could feel my happiness. The day after the equinox it was harder to control my aura. There were times I know it released, and hints of my heritage were released as I would glow as brightly as my father. Atem by now had to know who I was, but was ever silent. Finally the night before our wedding, my Father arrived. He too was glowing brightly and all were in awe of his arrival. He had said to those present that he was an emissary and that his purpose was to purify me for our wedding and for the first time in over 6 months I slept alone. The next morning, waking in my father's arms, like I used to as a child he gave me a special blessing, as a wedding gift for me. He told me that he was going to create a home for all my future souls so that he could be with me always and with that, we tied each other closer, so that he could always find me, in every life. It was the greatest gift of love that even Seth could not give me and it made me happy. Now knowing what would happen only mere hours later, I am glad that I did this. He was there for Johfrit and for you. The rest you know. I glowed going down the aisle, not caring any further about hiding my heritage, so incredibly happy at joining my soul to Seth. As the vows were said, I could feel the immense happiness flow through my veins and only the thought of Father teasing me for the rest of my life, is all that stopped me from raping Seth as soon the vows were said. But mere seconds after we kissed for the first time as husband and wife, I felt the presence of the danger that was about to engulf us, and without a thought stepped in front of my Pharaoh and felt the sharp pain of the knife in my heart and the mental scream of Seth as he realized that it was a fatal blow to me. Father himself was mentally screaming, the pain in my head from both my dearest loves hurting me so greatly, but seeing the beautiful cerulean eyes in tears, knowing that we were now tied for all time, I whispered my promise to him that we would be together again and I would taste his dragon fire again.

I would never have guessed that it would have taken 5,000 years, and I would never have dreamed that I would have another chance at life. I am more grateful then I ever thought possible and more then humbled at the chance. And I love you all. You are all aspects of me, my shyness and timidness is Jorrin and Jorma, my sexual appetite is Johfrit personified, and heaven help Bors on that one, and my love and caring that Father taught me to treat others is with you. You are everything that I am personified and I am so glad that I am with you Joey." Jono said ending his story, as Joey held him close, both of them with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you Jono. Thank you for finally sharing your story with me and Seth. Both of us are so happy to have you in our lives." Joey said echoing what he could feel from Seth, as they were still tied. As the story ended, Seth was in tears remembering his lover's death and could feel that he was holding onto the connection by a thread. But as it finished he could hear the love that Jono had for his soul incarnates and was so happy with him if he didn't love him more then life, that would have done it.

"The sun has almost risen fully, and we have missed Hanna's wedding. We should go now to the temple." Jono said as they had finished all the food during the story and all that was remaining was a bowl for each of them of fruit. Knowing Johfrit, they went back to the cafe, and bought another one as well as a bagel and more coffee for them and then headed to the temple. Catching a taxi, they entered it and headed to the temple that was over by Joey's shop and the Kaiba Corp building. The shop was closed today and for the rest of the week for the week long celebration of the Solstice. Most of Joey's patrons had children and today on the first day they had plans for the children. The others were not sure who was going to be there, but their Father had already agreed to be there, and their Grandfather and Great Aunt were to be there as the Greek representatives. Now knowing who was the Celtic representative everything was nearly complete. Today was one of the few days that the Gods appreciated being with mortals and it was a great celebration that led the the Christian celebration of Christmas, taking them to the New Year.

As they approached, they could see Johfrit getting out of the Maybech without the boys.

"Joh, where are our husbands?" Jono asked his younger brother

"They are getting mine dressed. I will go get them when they are done, though I can feel them dishing on us. They are horrifying my little wife." Johfrit said with a grin

"And they call us the wives..." Joey commented with a grin as they headed inside the temple. Johfrit had grabbed his coffee and with great relish had begun drinking it. One of the few things about modern times, that and Joey's car that he had greatly enjoyed. He had also warmed up to the unlimited hot water for showers and the delight of Häagen-Dazs Bailey Irish Cream which was his staple food. That and Chocolate.

"Something that I never let Seth call me...my wife is getting one hell of an eyeful. Damn your husbands are forward..." Johfrit said as he could feel the wonderment and the other interesting emotions running through Bors.

"They are a pair of horny dogs...that is true" Joey said and then his eyes narrowed as he felt the spike of disgust from Seto and Jono felt the spike of terror from Seth. Johfrit on the other hand began glowing and with one hand held out, Joey gave him the bracelet, and no soon was it in his hand he opened a portal to the shop. As it closed, Jono and Joey looked at each other and smiled. They may be the docile of the twins that were the sex addicts, but Joh took names, and they were Seth and Seto.

About a minute later, they were holding each other as Seto's emotions were overwhelming Joey and he near collapsed onto the floor. Jono screamed within his mind to have Seth control Seto, or he would kill Joey from the backlash. As he did, Joey was still knocked out, wrapped in a fetal position from the agony of the emotions. Slowly, he levitated Joey to one of the dais that had been prepared for Zeus as he was the highest ranking God that was going to be at the temple today, and softly stroked him as his breathing slowed down to a crawl, as Seto himself was calming down as well. He was still knocked out as the felt the fissure of power come back, and through the portal came Johfrit and Bors, though Bors was unconscious as well. Jono then looked at Bors and Johfrit and lifted an eyebrow at Johfrit carrying him.

"Seto did that, didn't he? And no, that was the fissure. He isn't used to Shadow magic yet. I am sure the next time he will be fine." Johfrit said placing Bors beside Joey. Bors, on instinct felt for Joey, and finding him, brought him closer to himself, and snuggled against him

"Aww...that is SO CUTE!!" Hanna exclaimed coming into the room and seeing the red haired man curled up to her adopted son. Her other boys, as she referred to the twins as were looking at Bors and Joey, both curled up to each other.

"It is my dear Hanna. And congratulations on your marriage. I am sorry that I and the young one could not be there this morning. Rest assured, that we will have a fine feast tonight in honour of you and Isono and Johfrit and Chisato, who is the one curled up with Joey. In case you haven't been introduced yet." Jono said coming over to the woman that had integrated herself into the blond's lives as their mother.

"Thank you my lord. And yes, him and Johfrit were there this morning as was our Pharaoh. Though our Queen was still asleep. Sire, I am worried. I know it has only been a few days, but Yugi can barely stay awake. He is always tired, and if it wasn't for me forcing him to eat soup he was been having problems staying awake for food. It was why he was not present at dinner last night." Hanna said as her two high priests, the third one curled up against Bors moved into the herb room that had been established for their various herbs. It was also where Malik stored his more potent draughts that he had been creating from his memories as Namu.

"We have to remember that this will happen to us as well when it does occur, however given the little one's size, this is most likely why he is sleeping so much. Chances are fairly good that he will be very drowsy for the next while. Instead of morning sickness, his is incredible lethargy. So Joh and I will work on something for you to be feeding him." Jono said to his soon to be priestess.

"Jono, when did you find out that we can have children?" Johfrit asked his elder brother

"Like you, I have always known. Grandmother Hera wanted me to know that one day I could give Seth children. In fact she told me that my child had been born in the soul pond and was awaiting our wedding night for his birth. He was looking forward to being with me." Jono said wistfully. He had his back turned to his brother as he grabbed some of the dried wheat grains that had been drying since the end of the summer when they had been gathered for the Lughnasadh festival back in August.

"He was...he was..." Johfrit whispered but Jono caught it.

"Joh? Have you seen our son?" Jono asked him now curious. He knew that Joh was more powerful then him and that he was more in tune with things of that nature

"Yes Jo...so have you. Don't you feel it when you look at him?" Johfrit said and at that left it, so that his brother could figure it out. He would not be the one to tell, as when he found out it was going to impact much of their lives.


	14. Sapphire 113

_Love all the people that did leave a message, and would love more that will appreciate this latest chapter. Or poke me to post the remaining chapter...either one will do._

_The story is complete, and Diamond is in the 'what the Fk else to do stage. Got a few ideas but nothing completely concrete. Though it is not helping that right now I am so bored out of my tree that even trying to force myself to write is hard._

_So Diamond might be in the fall that I will get started on it. Though I am writing two stories ongoing and STILL trying to figure out what to do with Don't you remember. I think I wrote 4 sentances for that one...yeah...I'm lazy_

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

"Joh, who are you talking about." Jono said turning around and grabbing the Celt's arm

"Close your eyes and feel it. Who do we know that has always been protective, loving, caring, and above all ours." Johfrit said

"Oh...My...Gods..." Jono said realizing who it was

"How he did it I have no idea. I thought only Yugi could do it, but apparently we are wrong. My girls though have had Mother to not force them. They are still waiting for me. My six babies have been born with me and await for me and Chisato with Mother." Johfrit said

"Six? You are going to be birthing six children?" Jono said incredulously

"Yes, three sets of twins. Oh Jo, they are just beautiful." Johfrit said his eyes closing and a smile appearing on his face

"You have the gift don't you?" Jono said as his brother nodded. "I wonder if Joey does as well" he added

"Don't know. It might skip. Remember Jorrin and Jorma do not. In fact they can't even be priests." Johfrit said not hearing the two come up behind

"It didn't brother. We do have it, but we did not understand it. Grandmother has been helping us. And Jono, I brought someone for you." Jorrin said with Mokuba in his hand

"Grandmother was very pleased when she first met him. She was wondering when she would have her great grand children." Jorma said with a grin as they backed out leaving the other two twins with the child

"Mokie..." Jono said his voice breaking slightly and his eyes tearing up

"Mama...?" Mokuba said his voice slightly breaking as Jono opened his arms and Mokuba ran into them

"I have dreamt of you for so long my dearest." he whispered to the child, as Johfrit smiled and backed out of the room leaving the two of them alone.

"Grandmama has been teaching me why I rebirthed. I did it for Seto. Osiris could see what was going to happen to him, and his soul had been too tainted this time. If he didn't have anyone, this would have been his last life. He would have been turned evil. So I rebirthed to be with him. I know I wanted to wait to be yours Mama, but I had to." Mokuba said about what he had learned with the Goddess Leto. Like Joh, she had known instantly who he was. How Apollo had been fooled, she did not know, but she had been teaching him how to remember the soul pond.

"You are mine. You are a good boy Mokie. You did a very noble thing, and I am proud of you my son. If Seth knows, it will cause a war between Seth and Seto and we don't want that. So for now, until I am pregnant with your brother or sister, we are going to keep this between ourselves okay. And remember. No powers." Jono said to his soul son.

"Mama, I have been masking my powers since I was two years old. I did not know why I had them, but they did come in handy. Seto could find me anywhere because of them." Mokuba said

"You are Seth's son, and I am so happy. Now...we have a feast to perform. Go to your Grandfather and watch the festival. Remember, you are still unsafe. Trust no one that you can not see their white or golden aura. NO ONE." Jono said reminding Mokuba of the reason that they had hidden him in the first place

"I won't Mama, but soul grandma glows green. Is that okay?" Mokuba said about the aura that he could see from his heritage of a Greek God. Jono was a bit stunned by this, as he had not realized who Johfrit's mother was, but seeing her this morning and remembering his story as well, he realized that this was an after effect of their tie was that she called his soul to her. And it gave her Johfrit.

"Morrigan will protect you as well. Anyways, we shall not mention any of this. And you are going to have to refrain from calling me Mama. The others won't be ready for that yet. Now, we are going to have a job for both you and Rebecca. Asetha is going to be arriving soon, maybe as early at tonight. Has Grandmother told you anything of her?" Jono asked the child as he led him out of the herb room and back towards the front. He could feel that Seth was close, but not at the temple yet.

"Yes Ma...Jono. Rebecca and I have been talking to each other from Grandma's house. Did you know she has a state of the art computer system?!" Mokuba said his eyes glittering

"Yes. Seto had commented on it when we had their birthday at Grandmother's. He said he was going to see about integrating some of it into the new dueling disk system. That was why it wasn't released this Christmas." Jono said as he was the 'unofficial' press release agent for the family. With his eloquence, it was the perfect job for him. He also worked as Seth's secretary, along with the woman that had been assigned to him.

"Cool, anyways, yeah Grandma Leto told me about her. Aunt Artemis said she was going to stop by Uncle Hades and pick her up for Jorrin." Mokuba said as they entered the great hall inside the middle of the temple. The entire interior of the temple was of a burnished gold and copper giving the building a glowing warmth that many had commented that they didn't want to leave.

"So she will be arriving tonight?" Jono asked his son

"Yeah." Mokuba said as he spotted his friend Rebecca. With both of them being close to the same age, they had become fast friends, and often been found together, usually with some techno gadget torn apart and Rebecca showing him how to make it better. Which is one of the reasons that Seto had hired her. She was working with him to improve the duel disks and the holo technology so that it could be used for other applications.

"Mokie! When did you get back!?" she exclaimed and then realized which twin was in front of her.

Curtsying like her Grandfather had taught her to do to Jono and Atem, she turned her focus back onto her best friend. Mokuba smiled at her exuberance and laughed. He had missed that the last few days and was regretting that he would have to go back to Delos after the festival. But he knew he would have to. It was the safest place for him as Delos was not accessible by anyone not a God, or given permission to be there. Like Seto and his souls. Rebecca could not go there because of that, though her Grandfather had once asked Alen to give him permission to go to speak to his mother. Smiling as to why he had to decline. Which had saddened the archaeologist, but he acquiesced and dropped it. Now both him and Solomon rarely left Atem's temple as Ra's writing could not leave the temple due to the magic, but they could be scanned and photographed, and there were thousands present.

"Rebecca, I have a task for you. There is going to be two women arriving shortly that have been kept...isolated. One of them for sure is arriving tonight, but is going to need some clothing. Can you recommend a store to purchase women's clothing?" Jono asked

"Hun...would it not be easier to just have me make it?" a voice said from behind Jono

"Hun...? I am not familiar with that phrase. Mokie?" Jono said confused and so looked down at his son

"Uh...hi Mai." Mokuba said slowly watching his 'mother' blush slightly and hesitantly turn around

"Ms. Valentine I presume?" Jono said turning to the woman that at one time held a place within their hearts

"That is rather formal of you Joey? Did you lose your memory or something? And what is with the hair?" she asked slightly confused

"That would be because you are speaking to the wrong person Ms. Valentine." another voice said from behind her, one holding his wife within his arms

She then turned around and saw a bulkier, and drop dead gorgeous version of the young man that she had known holding a tall red-head within his arms. And not looking like it was straining him in the slightest.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked now completely confused as to why she was seeing twin versions of the boy that had given her some pretty interesting fantasies.

"Ms. Mai?" another pair of similar voices said coming from the side room and watched as two more twin versions of Joey walked into the room

"Let me guess. You two aren't him either. What the hell is going on?" Mai said glaring at the only person that would give her a straight answer

"Ms. Valentine, I would suggest that you do not take your temper out on the boy. We are very protective of him." Johfrit said, seeing the look of anger within Jono's eyes

"Then perhaps you would be so kind as to tell me what the hell is going on." Mai said raising her voice louder

"Cheri? What is all the yelling?" Bors said from Johfrit's arms

"Hálainn grá, you woke up. Remind me later to give you a lesson on Shadow Magic." Johfrit said leaning down and kissing his temple. He then put him down as Mai watched the exchange

"Shadow Magic? I thought that died when the Pharaoh went to the land of the dead. That's what Joey said." Mai said now slightly confused

"Our Pharaoh has returned and will be here soon. Come Ms. Valentine, you should sit down. All the confusion as well as your long trip can not be good for the little one." Jono said leading her to the small couch off to the side of the room.

"How did..." Mai started and then caught the four boys smiling, reminding her of the angelic smile that Joey had bestowed on her occasionally.

"Rebecca dear, can you go help the children over there. A few of them were wanting to create some of the wreaths for their homes." Johfrit said placing his hand onto the small child's head.

"You too Mokie. And remember. Stay with Rebecca or Father. If she has to leave, make sure you find Father or Johfrit, okay?" Jono added, his hand on the boy's shoulders

"Of course Jono. C'mon Bec." Mokuba said as he took his friend's hand and they both walked toward the group of children at the crafts table, leaving Mai with 4 copies of Joey

"So which one of you is the reasonable one?" Mai asked snidely. She then saw them grin and they all pointed to the medium lengthened hair version of Joey

"So you are...Jono? And you are...Johfrit?" Mai said pointing at them in succession

"And Ms. Mai I am Jorma, and this is Jorrin." he answered, his Germanic accent not as harsh as it had been.

"Well little lass, how ya taking us?" Johfrit drawled. Then yelped as a Frenchman slapped his ass. "Hálainn grá, if ya wanted my dick up yure ass again, all ya had to do was ask." he drawled again as Mai went scarlet red at his forwardness and Bors' eyes began to widen in surprise

"Joh! Behave!" Jono said punching his arm

"If ya think that teaser last night was enough I got news for ya." Johfrit said, his accent getting thicker

"That...was...a...teaser?!" Bors said and then promptly fainted again

"Not again!" Joh said picking up his wife again

"Joh, I swear you push his buttons on purpose." Jono said shaking his head as the others were giggling. Mai on the other hand was looking at all of these boys and wondered something. Something so fantastic, but it was the only thing that made any kind of sense to her. She had remembered one time catching Joey glowing slightly when he had been alone and then looking like he was having an argument with someone. He had written it off at the time as having a headset cell phone, but now she wasn't too sure of that.

"Jo, we are gonna go help the little ones. Grandfather and Great Aunt are gonna be here soon, and Joey is on the Dais still." Jorrin said pulling his brother with him

"Father is around here somewhere as well, check the back will ya." Johfrit added his arms full of a pure Dragon

" 'Kay" Jorma yelled back as they headed away to the back where Joey was.

"You guys are Joey's soul aren't you?" Mai asked them hesitant to say it, but she was recognizing way too many traits for it not to be true

"See, I told you she was smart!" Joh said as he brother hit him in the arm again.

"You punch like a girl...Seto at least hits harder then that" Joh bragged

"I know you...don't I?" Mai asked Johfrit as she watched him grin at her brilliantly

"Yup. Me and Joey were the dominant souls back then. Jono was around to help him with his homework, when his father wasn't beating him silly." Joh said, then shifted again the package in his arms. Leaning down he whispered into the ear "Hálainn grá, yure getting heavy. Either wake up, or I'm dropping ya." and at that, Bors woke up and realized he had fainted again

"So who is this. Since Joey was all over Seto, I assumed you all want Seto." Mai asked as she watched the man that had previously fainted puff up.

"Little girl, my Pup is MINE. Not those carbon copies." Bors growled at her, only to deflate as he felt the warmth of his mate

"That's my dragon kitty. God I can't wait to hear you purr for me." Johfrit said nuzzling his neck, a fun feat considering that Bors' was 5 inches taller then him, and just barely met his neck

"Dragon...so who the hell are you?" Mai asked pointing at Bors

"This is my wife, Chisato Kaiba. Isn't he a sexy beast!" Johfrit answered her

"Wife...Kaiba?" Mai said now confused

"Don't mind him...please don't mind him. He will just scramble your brain." Jono said coming down beside Mai and leaning his head against the couch, with his eyes closed and pinching the bridge of his nose

"Well I am gonna go find Mother...ta ta!" Johfrit said pulling his wife along, though not too willingly

"Let me guess. That was the personality that though being in a gang would be cool?" Mai said snidely

"That was the personality that wanted to kick ass and take names, and didn't care whose he took. And as you may have noticed there is only one...possibly two people on this entire planet he will actually listen to." Jono said his eyes opened but still resting his head against the couch

"Hmm...I wonder who...?" Mai said with a slight grin

"Yes, Seto kicks his ass when he doesn't obey him. So fair warning on that one. Just turn a cheek at whatever shoots out of his mouth. Eventually his wife is gonna learn that. Either that or he is gonna fuck him into oblivion." Jono said and then sensed the presence of just the person that would rid him of his headache

"Did I just hear my favourite word slip from your mouth?" a voice said coming from the outside. As one of the priests took his coat and hat, he stepped inside, flanked by a young man that Mai was very familiar with, and looked in shock as the caramel version smirked at the blond at the couch

"Which one would that be dear...wife or fuck. Cause you use those words with me often enough." Jono said tiredly as Mai looked at him curiously

"Both of them sound like an invitation to me." Seth said with a smirk and then glanced at the woman beside him "And who is this lovely creature?" he said to Mai

"That would be our competition to our Puppy's affections and the reason I haven't been with Joey. Just what the hell are you doing here." Seto said in hostile tones

"It's nice to see that you haven't changed much. You're still an arrogant asshole. Joey asked me to come." Mai snapped at him

"Seto, we told you she was coming. Didn't you read the memo we sent you." Jono said, his headache getting worse

"No, I did not. Anything regarding this waste of time I deleted. I told you that." Seto said, scanning the room for his wife. "Where is my wife." Seto asked the eldest of the souls

"Where you stupid temper tantrum left him. Knocked out and keening from the pain. I suggest for future that if you are going to freak out about Chisato you learn your gods damned powers and don't fucking broadcast." Jono said his headache getting worse from the fighting with both Joh and Seto

"Jono love...relax...I can feel the tension." Seth said coming in front of him and placing a hand onto his face, as Mai watched in wonder as the Caramel Seto placed both of his hands onto the side of Jono and began to massage his temples. As he did so, Mai could swear she saw a white light come out from his hands and just as quickly, it disappeared.

"Thank you husband. That feels much better. Now get that horse's ass out of my sight. I am going to stay here with Ms. Valentine." Jono said leaned over to Mai and placing his head onto her shoulder.

"Should I be jealous?" Seth asked in humour

"With her around, your puppy's virtue will always be in question. But you can trust Jono. He knows you will kick his ass." Seto said and then walked away before either blond could kill him.

* * *

Joey woke up a bit later, finding himself surrounded by his favourite scent. Nuzzling closer, he could hear the familiar chuckle as the body held him closer.

"I'm sorry pup. I didn't mean to hurt you." the scent said to the blond

"I know ya didn't mean ta. That doesn't mean this doesn't hurt like shit. Set, ya gotta control your temper. Chisato can't be all that bad, and he just is the representation of what you might have been, had things been good. And what about the girls. They are wholesome...well at least Asetha is. Don'tcha think she's gonna be like Joh's wife?" Joey asked Seto, his eyes still closed. But from the scents that were intermingling with Seto's own personal scent, he realized that he was in his personal chambers as High Priest. After Hanna had seen the boys, she had added two extra chambers for Jono and Johfrit, but Joey's was the original chamber, not bowing down to making Jono first, as the other priests and acolytes did.

"I am dreading it enough. From my impressions, she is going to be arriving tonight, after the main group has left. Apparently your uncle is going to put together some big production of it with just the family there." Seto said, softly stroking the blond's hair

"Set...are we good. I mean really. Are we okay?" Joey asked him, opening his eyes and looking into his soul mates cerulean blue eyes

"Six months of dealing with your messed up family as well as that perverted brother of yours that has been trying to get into my pants since he came to life and NOW you are questioning..." Seto said with a slight chuckle. Joey frowned at him, making a pouty face at him as Seto smiled down at him.

"Yes Katsuya. We are good. More then good. I may be irritated and annoyed all the time, but I am surrounded by love. They may be fucked up, but they are family, and I am happy. Plus I get to screw you any time I want. And that is my bonus" Seto said with a wink at him

"So what is my bonus?" Joey said sitting up and moving himself back onto Seto's lap rocking himself against a friendly reminder that they were alone

"I get to let you take me." Seto said as he leaned down and gently kissed his wondrous wife.

Which was how Mai found them a few minutes later with Joey still on Seto's lap, however they were lacking clothes at the time.

"Mai!!"

"Fucking Bitch!!"

"SETO!!"

"FUCK!!"

"I will leave you two...uh...yeah...wow, I missed THAT!" and at that Mai closed the door and held herself against it, fanning her face as she had seen Joey's fantastic package. And then wondered how the hell that was supposed to fit into anyone.

Back inside the room, Joey was leaning against his lover, his breath hitching. He had about to release and could feel that Seto had been about to as well before she walked in on them. He was still feeling Seto hard within him, his member pulsating with his heart still racing.

"Do you want to finish or just get dressed?" Joey asked, his breath still coming in gulps

"I haven't had you in days, fuck that bitch!" Seto said lifting Joey up and slamming him back down onto his cock

"Seto...she wasn't competition. Never...ever." Joey said between moans as Seto was building the pressure again

"Don't...fucking...care..." Seto said as with every word pushed himself deeper into the blond

"You just had to say fucking...gods that's hot..." Joey said with a husky chuckle as he leaned himself back slightly and wrapped his ankles around Seto, driving himself deeper into his lover

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." Seto said into his ear as he leaned over and held him mid air as he forced him to ride him deeper

"Gods I love your dirty mouth" Joey moaned as he wrapped his arms around the top of Seto and began to ride him harder against him

"Aren't you glad that I spent the last 3 years researching how many different ways I could fuck you blind." Seto whispered as he gave up the riding and picked him up, throwing him onto the small cot in the corner.

"Every day for the last six months. And I look forward to the next sixty years of you fucking me in so many delicious ways. I love you Seto." Joey said to him, looking at him with slight tears in his eyes

"Katsuya, what would you say to children. Little boys and possibly little girls with your hair and my eyes." Seto said moving back into Joey's thighs

"Father has been getting to you, hasn't he?" Joey said as Seto eased himself slowly back into him.

"Yes...gods...they would be so beautiful..." Seto said thinking about the possible children as he gently moved inside him, wanting to bring back the magic that they had before she had interrupted them

"They would be Seto, but...can we protect them?" Joey asked almost timidly, rocking against Seto in counter-time

"Any parent asks that question, but how many can say that he has Gods for relatives. Any children you grace us with will be loved. Katsu...give me a child..." Seto asked and then moved harder against him

"Seto...gods...Seto..." Joey moaned as he moved with him, matching his movement that his mate was hitting him with.

"See them...feel them...Gods...so tight...love...fuck...Katsu..." Seto said moaned louder as the pressure began to build again

"Oh Gods...Seto...yes...I see them...our beautiful triplets...Gods...so...beautiful..." Joey said with tears in his eyes, as his powers of prophesy kicked in finally and he was gifted with seeing his children

"Bring them...give...us...our...children...Katsuya..." Seto said, his voice getting huskier and louder as he could feel his toes beginning to curl as his body was about to explode

"Oh Seto...Seto...SETO!!" Joey began screaming glowing brightly as he came bringing Seto with him. As he could feel his seed come inside him he had his eyes closed as he felt inside his body, feeling every inch of him. And then felt that the ability to create life was not present. Nor could it. He didn't hear Seto, but closed his eyes and within felt as to the reason that he could not. Seeing that his insides were normal male fashion he opened his eyes, and returned to the physical life, seeing Seto holding him close, his body still shaking from the afterglow.

"Do you have our babies?" Seto asked quietly

"No...I'm normal. Like any male. I can't seem to be able to have children. I don't understand how. I SAW our Children Set. Gods they are so beautiful. They have your face and eyes and my leanness of body and hands, and their shade of blond is mine. So it is OUR children. But I don't understand how..." Joey said the emotions now overwhelming him as he held himself against Seto, as he was rocking him softly

Hearing a knock at the door, it opened slightly and a familiar figure came inside, accompanied by a woman that Seto did not expect to be with his father in law.

"Why is she here?" Seto asked as Joey was still crying into his naked chest

"Because of that." Alen said pointing at his son crying

"I can sense my soul son's tears. And the reason. My grandchildren have been awaken within the soul pond. They await his twentieth birthday now." Morrigan said softly coming over to Joey and softly stroked his head. At her touch, he lifted his head up from Seto and saw who was in the room. And who was behind him. Turning to her, he grabbed her waist and began to bawl into it, wailing slightly. Which surprised Seto greatly and had Alen's eyebrow perch. Morrigan then looked at Seto and he saw that Morrigan was wanting him leave them alone for a time. Alen then handed Seto his boxers and pants and without any shame, got himself dressed in the presence of Morrigan. Though, it appeared it did not matter, as she had her eyes closed and was softly stroking Joey's head, in a comforting fashion.

"Then I will leave him in your hands for now. My lady?" Seto said not sure of what he should call her.

"That will do until you are comfortable will calling me Mother. Unlike Apollo, I view you all as my children." Morrigan said as Joey lifted his eyes to her

"Mama, why didn't I make my babies..." Joey said softly

"Mama?!" both Alen and Seto exclaimed

"Same reason your brother didn't last night. You aren't twenty yet. The curse won't allow the ability yet. But you have awaken your babies. They are with me now, with their 6 cousins. My priestess's and priests." Morrigan said

"Does that mean you are gonna take my babies?" Joey said completely guileless to what he just said. And at that Seto gasped

"You are NOT taking my children!" Seto said already possessive of them

"Seto-son, I will not know until Katsu is carrying them. Joh already knows that I HAVE to take his children. He is my High Druid and his children do not have the benefit of his golden soul. They will need training in order to control their powers, otherwise they could destroy the world. Seto-son, I don't want to, but if they have any of my powers, not even Zeus can stop it. They must come to my realm. Joh has yet to tell his mate that I have to take their children, so please be supportive. I have offered to allow them to live with me as I know that once my son's mate sees his children it will be hard to let them go. Seto-son, I know you. You more then any of the souls will take their loss the hardest. If you need to, you may live with us as well. But if they share any trace of my Celtic powers that Katsu has, they must. Or they could destroy the world." Morrigan said

"Mama, I understand. But I looked inside. I don't have the parts to carry children." Joey said to her, still nuzzling her waist

"None of you do. Not until you are twenty. Osiris has already given you the gift, and when your Greek gifts kick in, you will be able to call to your children. Jono right now is the only one that has the ability, but he is tied to the curse. Once my dearest son, once you turn twenty, all of you will be able to activate the gift. Both you and Johfrit have already attempted and if the ability was there, it would have succeeded. With a few exceptions. Which your soul father will tell you himself." Morrigan said quietly

"Father?" Joey said turning to Apollo but Seto placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"I know what she is referring to. Don't worry, I think I know what she means." Seto said to him. Alen then smiled at his son and the love he felt flowed through him.

"Well, we should head out. I think that we have given enough info for now. Katsu, will you be okay now?" Alen said to his youngest and most vulnerable son

"Yes, but I want a few more minutes with Seto." Joey said as his husband came back over to the sofa. Letting him into his arms, Joey slipped from his soul mother into Seto's lap and laid his head against him, once again closing his eyes falling into a deep sleep

"Come Morrigan, our children need their rest." Alen said opening the door, and pausing as Morrigan seemed almost reluctant to leave Joey's side. But she did, finally letting go of his head, as she still was stroking him, giving him comfort which Joey was basking in.

As she left the room with Alen, he closed the door behind them. She then turned to him and asked "Where is the bitch that bore him."

"We aren't allowed to touch them. You know that." Alen said, knowing and understanding her feelings

"Do you think I care. I may not be able to kill her, but I can hurt her. So where is she." Morrigan hissed, her rage at what she had discovered by touching Joey, barely palatable

"She is in the old capital Kyoto. And her daughter Serenity is there as well. Serenity has no idea of her brothers and for the sake of the boys I haven't told them about her." Alen said as he watched Morrigan's eyes narrow

"Bastard Greek. How could you not tell them. Jorrin and Jorma love that soul more then life." she hissed at him and in a swirl of her brown/green robes disappeared from sight.

"Guess we are going to have a few more females at the house." Alen said as he pulled out his cell phone and informed his priests that the spare bedrooms should be freshened up for the three extra females that were going to be invading his home. When he mentioned this, his head priest a man named Avram suggested that maybe it was time to get a new home built. Since there was now well over 15 regular visitors and there really wasn't a lot of room to continue making wings for the boys, he suggested creating a new home with the wings made for the boys, like a flower, with the main house in the center. Alen said to him that it was a good idea and to get started on it. Avram then pointed out that it would take at least a year or more, but pointed out that when his grandkids arrived, he wanted to be in the new home. Avram assumed he meant not the ones married and agreed. So he told him to make Jono's wing the same colours that it had been done already for the new wing, and to make 4 bedrooms. He knew how many children his first born would have...not counting the current one he had. One that Alen had not let one know he knew. It was why he felt so close to Mokuba. He knew he was his grandchild and he was so proud of him. He also could not wait to see his grandtwins that Jono would bear. For Johfrit's wing he made sure that the priest made their main suite soundproof and that their's would have 6 bedrooms. Johfrit only knew about the 3 sets of twins but he didn't know about the others he would bear. Only Apollo knew. So planned for it. For Jorrin and Jorma, he informed him to have the wing set up in a two set. He had already had the visions that the boys could not be separated and that the girls accepted this and the four of them would live together. Their children however had been masked, which was strange, so he informed his priest to allow for changes. Then for Seto and Joey, he told his priest to make the wing for their 6 children. Joey had seen their triplets, but had not seen the other three children. However, as strange as it was, Apollo could not see who had been the mother. He then asked for the final 'petal' to be created in the center, for the Pharaoh of Egypt and their son. From his visions, their one child would be the only one that Yugi could bear, and he had already tried to prepare for the delivery. From his visions it would nearly kill the Queen, and he had seen visions of his half sister Eileithyia and Morrigan present to assist with the birth. He had kept this from Atem as he did not want to worry him, but as he had not been able to see any visions of Yugi afterwards, he was very worried. If he had to get every goddess, including his sister present to prevent that shining soul from dying he would.

Avram said that he would have this done for him and at that, Alen closed the cellphone with a decisive snap. With that done, he sat back in his dais that he had wandered to, awaiting the arrival of Serenity and her mother. That is of course, if Morrigan didn't frighten her too much.


	15. Sapphire 114

_Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews. This is it, the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the ride! I have posted one of the two stories that I had been working on in the interrum - Spa Treatments, and shortly I will post the other called Immortal love. It's plotline is Katsuya as a baby and Atemu finds him. Atemu raises him and the personalities are right out there. Currently I am in the middle of writing Chapter 8 of it, and I am a bit stuck on it. So it will be a bit delayed on it._

_As for the reviews:_

**Dubrinsky** - _Yeah I know it is confusing. I tried not to make it too confusing, but with this many OC chars it can be hard._

**dark flame dragon**_- Hmmm, it might be an interesting read. Setima as you will see is the final Seme of the boys, and she is going to make Xena look like a Cheerleader. God am I going to have fun with that. And yes, I made Mokuba their son. This was the reason that I stop writing Chapter 12 and 13 as I was not sure if I should go that route. It is by far the most out there plot line that I think I have ever seen and I hope everyone was enjoying it._

**OpheliaEncanta**_- Mpreg can be fun if done right, and not completely overboard. There are a few Gravitation and Kyou Kara Maou stories that I am enjoying with Mpreg. The current one for KKM that I am thoroughly enjoying is called Cravings to Ravings and this one has Yuuri so out of it that he is driving everyone nuts. Fortunately the father is THE most patient man, as well as one of the hottest of that series (Next to his older brother - hint hint)_

* * *

**__**

Chapter 14

Mai found herself a bit later in the morning sitting beside one of the priests as the others were ticking down the time to when the Winter Solstice would begin. She then saw Joey and Seto emerge from their chambers and from the distance she could slightly tell that he was limping but he was very happy. Even Seto looked far more relaxed then she had ever seen him, and found that while he may hate her, Joey was what he needed. She then saw the caramel version come up to him, and clap him onto the shoulder. She could see that he was scowling a bit but then nodded about something and leaned down and kissed Joey on his temple and followed the Caramel Seto. She then saw the one that had been named Jono in a beautiful arctic white toga followed by the pervert Johfrit and the other boys came over to Joey who seemed that they all ganged up on him and dragged him away as well. As she smiled at that, the Caramel Seto and the one that was called Chisato came over to her and sat beside her, putting her into the middle of them.

"So do I call you Caramel Seto, or do you have a name?" Mai asked the man to her right

"Little one, I don't think you need to do that. My name is Seth. From what I remember you were told of the Memory world of our Pharaoh correct?" he asked her, as Jono had already informed him that she knew who the boys were. He didn't think it would hurt for her to know who the others were as she had so many ties to the mystical end of the adventures

"Yes I do remember the conversations, and I remember the terrors. They still haunt me." Mai said closing her eyes and placing a hand onto her stomach

"Let me see what I can do about that. If I had known you, I would have tried to protect you. For that little one, I am sorry." Seth said to her, as she looked at him in confusion.

Closing his eyes, he held out his hand as it came over to Mai's head. She slightly flinched as she was not used to another male touching her. Especially one that would only greet her as 'Bitch' but as he touched her temple, she could feel a warmth and love that she had never known envelope her within herself. As she closed her eyes, she could feel Chisato on her left move closer to her and stroke her hair as Seth moved himself to her as well. Inside, the warmth she had felt intensified and then she became aware of the presence inside her, and the feelings left, but what remained was the love she felt from her daughter inside.

As she opened her eyes, she could see Seth softly stroking her face and Chisato behind her still stroking her hair.

"How do you feel now?" he asked with a grin on his face

"Better, the memories are gone. I don't remember anything of the shadow realm anymore. What did you do? And HOW did you do it?" Mai asked now curious as to who was in front of her.

"I am Atem's High Priest of Set little one. The owner and rightful wielder of the Millennium Rod." Seth said with a smile

"And I am Seth's soul reincarnate, 46 lives removed. When I lived, I was Bors de Ganis, Grail Knight to King Arthur." Chisato said from behind her.

"Wow...so who is the others? Or can you not tell me?" Mai asked now curious

"Jono was and is my wife. He was the High Priest of Osiris. Johfrit was Grail Knight to Arthur as well, but when Arthur was a teen. He died before Chisato was born." Seth said to her

"Died? How?" Mai asked even more curious then before

"I am not sure if we want to get into that. There are a few other things that may confuse you little one, but it will all work out. Now, we should get you ready. And Grádén has mentioned that you have offered to create some female clothing for us." Seth said as Chisato narrowed his eyes

"Celtic Knots Seth. Celtic knots..." he growled at Seth addressing Johfrit as Darling in the Gaelic tongue.

"My apologies Chisato. He has gotten me so used to using that endearment that it is natural to me to use. Forgive me?" Seth said to his soul

"As long as you remember you can't have the puppy anymore." he added as Seth smiled

"I only borrowed him. He was never mine anyways." Seth said as Mai had a bewildered look on her face

"When we came back from the land of the dead, their father married me to the 4 boys. As their soul mates have been coming back I dissolved the marriages. Right now I am only married to my wife. But I was married to Johfrit until last night." Seth explained to her as Mai's eyes widened and Chisato's eyes narrowed

"Do not remind me that you took the virginity of my Puppy." Chisato said in a low voice

"If you haven't guessed, I don't have too much say when he sets his mind to something. Only Seto has he listened too. If he said I was to be on my back with him impaled on my dick, I didn't have the willpower to say no. I do have SOME preservation skills." Seth said as Mai smiled

"Well I will be taking care of his needs from now on." Chisato said primly as Seth now smiled with Mai

"Well, you are going to need some lessons in some of the more favourite pastimes of the boys. And as there is a lady present, I will not go into it. But I guarantee you, that when you learn you will be added to the very...very short list of who that deviant will listen to." Seth said as Mai figured out what they were talking about and went scarlet red.

"Don't tell me they are ALL that size!?" she shrieked but with a hushed tone as well

"We won't then." Seth said with a grin as Mai whipped around and eyed the other boys that had returned, finding them all with the exception of Johfrit in white togas.

"Gods...and they all are gay? That is so NOT fair!" Mai exclaimed as Seth grinned slightly

"Actually the other two are not gay. They were married to me, and I may have touched them both only once, but they are not attracted to males. Their soul mates are females. In fact one of them is arriving this evening." Seth said

"Arriving? What do you mean arriving?" Mai asked confused. Then again most of the day had made her confused. So much information in such a short time had made her head hurt. But she was dealing. She slightly understood why Joey didn't tell her what was going on, but then again, have 5 duplicates of her hearts desire would have upset her further. Besides, she was happy with Varon. And he was looking forward to their daughter. One that Mai, up until just a few minutes ago, was not sure if she should birth her, but now feeling a peace that she hadn't felt in a long time, she was more secure in her decision

"I will leave that for tonight. In the meantime, why don't you and Chisato go and get some clothing for her." Seth suggested and then pulled out a credit card that Seto had issued for him

"Charge whatever you need to onto this. As well Mai, Chisato just arrived yesterday and is a little in awe of everything. And modern conveniences. Would you be able to help him?" Seth asked her as Mai nodded, though looked at the Platinum Gold Kaiba credit card that was handed to her

"You were serious about him. He really came from the Dark ages?" Mai asked him again

"Little one, I am 5,000 years old. Chisato is a child compared to me. Please. I can not think of a better person to help him." Seth said as Johfrit came over to them

"Corrupting my wife, are we Seth?" Johfrit asked, his eyes twinkling

"Instructing is more like it. I also suggested that him and Mai go out to get Asetha some clothing." Seth said and then caught the sparkle in his former husband eye

"That sounds like a fabulous idea. And it will allow us to get to know Ms. Valentine. But first, Seth it is 11:55. Time to go." Johfrit said as he grabbed the arm of his wife and pulled him to his feet.

"I did not realize time had flown. Well Mai, you are about to witness a special thing. So come." Seth said standing up and offering his arm to her. Of which she accepted and walked with Seth as he came over to a reddish-brown haired woman

"My lord, your robes. Hurry, there isn't much time." she said as she held out his robes and he donned them. The children had already been ushered into the other rooms, and as Mai noticed it was only a few of the others present, and there was a small semi-circle around the dais in the front. As they gathered there was a flash of light and three people showed on the dais. In the middle was a very tall white bearded man who glanced at one of the women to his side as she sat down. On the other side was a woman that Seth recognized as Renenutet the goddess of the harvest and of fertility, which made sense since Osiris himself was to be arriving later in the day. On the right was Jono's Great Aunt, the Goddess Demeter, who had grape ivy laurels throughout her long hair. And on the other side of Demeter, was his mother in law, the Goddess Morrigan.

"Welcome my Lord and my Ladies. On behalf of human civilization we welcome you to our realm and we wish you good fortune. The avatar to Osiris has prepared a feast for you to enjoy as we celebrate the Winter Solstice." Seth said then bowing to them

"We welcome you Grandfather, Great Aunt and soul Mother, to the festivities. Please be seated" Jono said as Mai watched in slight shock. She then watched one of the women come over and with a large tray served the Gods the different cheeses and fruits that had been placed for them. Morrigan placed a hand onto Hanna's face and smiled at her, warming Mai as she watched her, and then moved to Demeter. Demeter then brushed a hand against her head and nodded something to her. As Hanna walked to the Supreme God of the Greeks, she bowed her head to him. She had served him a few times when she had been serving at Apollo's home but this was the first time it was a formal meeting. He lifted a hand up to her and it glowed softly. Letting it fall, he too took some of the fruit and cheeses and Hanna moved to the last God who was far bolder then the others and placed her hand onto Hanna's stomach. Then smiled. Mai could see her trembling and wondered what had just happened. As Hanna bowed away from them, she then saw Hanna's face and even though there were tears, she was grinning broadly. She then came over to Atem and served him and then walked back to the crowd. Dumping the plate into Joey's hands she raced to one of the men that Mai remembered that was on the side and Hanna launched herself into his arms, kissing him hard. Which she could tell that he didn't mind.

"As we welcome the New Year, we shed the old. The past year has been a great amount of happiness, and as we enter the new year there will only be more. To the gods, we give this evidence of the feast of the year." Johfrit said coming up to the gods with the grains on a plate and walked to each god. To his mother he smiled at her as she accepted one of the grains. To his Great Aunt, he bowed his head as she accepted as well. To his grandfather, he also bowed as Zeus placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. And accepted his offering. Then to the final Goddess, she took her offering a well and placed a hand onto his face and smiled. Bowing once again to them he backed away from them, but not turning his back to them, as this was a great show of disrespect. Coming to Atem he gave him and the sleeping Yugi the final pieces and then he placed the tray into Bors' hands as Joey made his final offering to them, as the youngest High Priest.

"Lords and Ladies, Grandfather and Great Aunt. Cousin and Soul Mother. We welcome you to the rebirth of the year and give thanks to the wisdom that you have imparted on us through the eons. We look forward to learning more as we drink to the young year and the exciting times in the future." Joey said as he was handed his tray of a sweet wine that had been brewed last month for the Solstice. To Morrigan, he took a drink from one edge of it and then handed it to her. As she drank from it, she handed it back to him. Then leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead, softly stroking his face like an adoring mother. To his Great aunt he repeated it and on down the line, as they all partook in the wine and each of them gave him a kiss on the forehead, as a gesture of acceptance and hope. As he finished serving the Gods, he then came over to his brothers, serving Jono first then Seth then Johfrit and Bors then Seto. Then he came to his other brothers and served them as well. Serving Mokuba and then gazing down at him, in the same manner that Jono and Johfrit looked at him, made her wonder something. Which she decided to file for later. Finally Joey came over to her and smiled.

"Hey Mai...uh...sorry for not telling ya about all this." he said, blushing slightly

"Oh, you will pay me back Joseph. Don't you worry about that." Mai said with a promise as she took the wine from him and accepted. He then turned and went to the other dais, where Atem and Yugi had been silently resting. Or more specifically, Yugi was resting on Atem's lap as he was asleep. Joey then bowed to his sovereign and offered the wine to him as the final gesture. Then coming back to Seto, he handed the remaining drink and as the boys had been instructed earlier they accepted the gifts of their wives and finished the remaining food and wine. For Bors, he allowed Johfrit to weave the wheat into a wreath and then placed it onto his head. Then all three kissed their lovers and the ceremony completed.

"Children it is time now to celebrate the weddings and and also to present two very special gifts. Asetha...Setima...it is time for you to come." Zeus said and with a wave of his hand the girls appeared in front of him. Slowly, the two boys stepped forward in awe. Asetha and Setima both had reddish brown hair, and cobalt blue eyes, just a few shades darker then Seto and Seth. Asetha was about as tall as Yugi, but Setima was the almost as tall as Jono at 6'3. And both had the same leaness of body as they all shared. Asetha, it was obvious that she had yet to hit puberty as she was flat, and still childlike in appearance, but Setima was most definitely a female version of Seto. And all were in awe as she had a very large sword strapped to her back.

"A woman after my own heart!" Johfrit exclaimed and then got slapped by Bors. And Setima laughed a beautiful lyrical laugh at that. Coming to her soul mate she embraced him tightly as tears were flowing down Jorma's eyes.

"Guess females can be Seme too?" Jono said in wonder as Setima held him close, comforting him as he sobbed from heartache and happiness at the same time. Jorrin on the other hand walked over to his child soul mate and sat down on the stairs as she climbed into his lap. As he embraced her, she laid her head onto his shoulder and smiled as she began to fall asleep.

"Father? How did you get Setima?" Alen asked as his father smiled

"Dis Pater, the bastard never let her die. He actually stole her away. When Bors was to be born, a part of her disappeared with him but she has been alive these thousands of years, held in captivity by him. When I found out I went to the council and they forced him to release her. He interfered in the Fates and for this he was punished. Don't worry about the details but suffice to say he won't ever be able to do that again. And Setima said that she would devote herself as Priestess to Morrigan as her Battle Valkyrie. If Morrigan was willing..." Zeus said as Morrigan smiled

"Darling girl, you would be welcome as my shield maiden. It has been many years since I have had a Valkyrie in my service, and as I await my twin priestess's you would be more then welcome." Morrigan said as Setima released herself from Jorma for a moment so that she could go to her new Mistress. Taking off her sword from it's sheath, she sliced her arm on both sides and allowed the blood to run. As it did, she took her hands onto it, and placed them onto the wounds. Now with her blood on her hands, she offered them to Morrigan in battle rite. Morrigan accepted this as her rituals always included blood from a pure maiden, hence how she was able to tie herself to Jono so long ago.

"So does this mean that Setima and I are the warriors for us?" Johfrit said coming over to his mother

"Yes my son. As the High Druid of Morrigan with Setima as your Valkyrie you two are able to shed blood. If needed. As always." Morrigan said sitting back down with Setima at her feet. As the shield to Morrigan. Jorma then came back over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she cradled his head into her shoulder as the others looked in awe and wonder. They then watched Jorrin as he was softly stroking Asetha's hair in a caress as she slept in his arms.

"That is so sweet." Mai said looking in awe at the care that the innocent version of Joey was showing. It was slightly disturbing but soothing at the same time. At least the others felt it was.

"It is. Wait till the girls find out they can't be separated." Johfrit said dryly as Setima perched her eyebrow up and looked at her High Druid

"It is this true beloved?" Setima said to Jorma. Seeing her love nod his head she smiled.

"This is acceptable. Lord Zeus, will you marry us?" she asked the highest god present

"Of course my dear. Jorrin, Jorma step forward." Zeus ordered his grandchildren. As they moved in front, Asetha awoke and placed her hand into her mates as the four of them. Atem smiled as they were married under the Greek banners, tying them irrevocably to their family and for all time as Zeus as their sovereign. As both Jorrin and Asetha were Greek anyways, Jorma and Setima were made under the banners of the Greek Mythos, with Setima serving Morrigan and Jorma serving his father. The rest of the day was spent getting clothing for the girls with Mai leading the charge with Seto's credit card.

At the end of the day Morrigan and Mai had outfitted the girls with everything needed. Setima had approved of what Isono had decided, but she had decided that she would take Apollo's given last name as had Asetha. So as far as the world was considered they were Asetha and Setima Polo which is what Jorrin and Jorma had taken as they did not remember their families last names. As for Asetha, Morrigan had asked her if she wished to serve her until the day that she could take Jorrin as her full husband. But that she had declined as she was still feeling a closeness with Apollo's sister, Artemis. So Hanna had said that they would create a temple for her to worship both Morrigan and Artemis as the main temple may be in the needs of Osiris, but it was an encompassing temple. Of course Morrigan had no issue with it, being the Goddess of Death as well, but Artemis had refused. So Apollo had given her the ability to be able to enter his room and travel to Artemis's temple on Mt. Olympus where she was very happy to see her. Later as the day ended, Artemis had decided to come down and with them all present Joey and Seto had been dressed in the traditional gear of Osiris and Set.

Joey had on his white robes and the traditional hat that symbolized Osiris with the two edges coming out of the sides in blue and the rest of the tall hat in white. Seto had been dressed in his traditional dress that the others that had been in the Memory world had remembered Seth wearing when he was High Priest. Duke and Tristan had already arrived and had hung out with Jono and Joey, both of them feeling closer to Jono, now understanding why. As they stood at the small bonfire that had been created in the center of the hall, the present participants gathered around the husband and wife team as they closed their eyes and allowed their sovereigns inside.

_**'Set...It has been a while.'**_ the god inside Joey said as 'Seto' opened his eyes

_**'Yes it has dear brother. I am glad that I could take this priest. He had given me great information.'**_ Set said, his voice monotone

**_'I see. Well, as today is the day of death and rebirth it is well to be with each other.'_** Osiris said using Joey's voice

_**'Yes, yes it is.'**_ Set said using Seto's voice

_**'Brother, 10,000 years ago you killed me in your fit of jealously. In this most holy day I take this opportunity, 5,000 years too late to say I forgive you and wish you great happiness.'**_ Osiris said to his brother inside Seto

_**'Yes it has been 5,000 years too late. And I do not accept your apology. I do not wish it nor care for it. I am now a nothing god, denied my son in every respect'**_ the god inside Seto sneered and then just as quickly left Seto, and he dropped to his knees from the strain. Osiris could sense that his host and young High Priest wanted to go to his husband, so he released him and just as quickly Joey dropped to the ground. Slowly, Joey got enough energy and moved to Seto, holding him in his arms as Seto began shaking.

"Katsu...I don't think doing that ever again would be a good idea. It was like he was trying to suck all the life energy from me. And the hate coming off of him was astounding. He truly hates Osiris and I don't think that we have seen the last of him. And...Katsu, he has a new High Priest. And it isn't us." Seto said weakly and then passed out from the strain.

"What...what did he mean by that?" Seth said coming to his soul-incarnate. At that he attempted to use his powers, only to find them gone. He then looked up at Alen and Morrigan and stared at them. "My powers...the healing powers...they are gone. Set has taken away my powers."

"Lord Zeus...what does this mean?" Atem said coming over to the head God

"It means Atem, that without the good soul of Seth as his High Priest his wicked ways will not be able to be contained. What trouble that is going to mean I do not know. But it does not bode well for someone that hates my grandson. All my grandchildren of Apollo." Zeus said solemnly to the son of the God Ra that had not faded.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

"It is done Master. The seeds have been set for our revenge." the man said staring into the mirror

_**'I know my High Priest. Now that that stupid sap is now been removed as my Priest I grant you my powers of the winds of the desert.'**_ Set said within the mind of his disciple

"What about what you learned Master from that wannabe." the man said as his eyes unconciously narrowed as the God thought about what he had gleened from Seto

**_'I learned that all the souls have returned, but until the curse you originally laid 5,000 years ago is appeased, it is still not at an end. The current soul can still be killed. Even though he is no longer a virgin. It was so ingenious of me to word it so that the sex has to happen that exact night.'_** the God said to his High Priest

"So all I have to do is take Joey before that happens and kill him that day?" the man said to his God

_**'Yes and no. Yes you can kill him, but that will only make the cycle happen again. No I have a better way to do it. But it is going to take some work. Fortunately, they have another enemy that absolutely hates them as well. He will be more then happy with creating what I have planned for that Blond Whore'**_ Set spat out

"Finally after 5,000 years I can take my revenge." he exclaimed

_**'Yes child, we both can take revenge. You have done well Ryuzuki.'**_ the god said staring at the man who once was known as Rex Raptor

"Thank you Master. Finally I can take revenge on Apollo for killing my brothers and sisters and the ending of my mother's life." Rex said about his past life as a child of Niobe

_**'We both can take our revenge, one that is fitting for the Gods. And I can take my rightful place, and finally be recognized as the most powerful God ever.'**_ Set said as they both began laughing, gleefully planning what they were going to be doing over the next year, planning for the blond's 20th birthday celebration.

* * *

_So there we have it. The last chapter of the second story. Rex has always been planned as the baddie for the story. At one point I thought of Keith Bandit but decided against it as I got further into it. Some of what I have written is part of the history of things. There was only one incident that showed Artemis and Apollo as evil, when a woman began bragging about her children and how many she had borne, when Leto had only her twin children. So Artemis and Apollo kinda had a little bit of a field day. True story._

_For Diamond, I am debating on when this should pick up. For the conception, Yugi's due date is going to be August, so I might either pick the story up one year later and show the birth as a flashback or something else. Something that gave me nightmares for a while but would turn this story very dark, very quickly and I am still not sure if I want to do that. I will see if I can do it._

_In the meantime, focus is going to be on getting Immortal finished and some more of my original done. Then I will think about some plotlines for Diamond._


	16. Alert Only

* * *

---- ^ * ^ ----

* * *

Hey everyone - this is just an alert to all the readers of Ruby and Sapphire that Diamond is out!

It will be interactive, so I do need your help for the chapters - and of course the loyalty to the story that is all your favourites!

* * *

---- ^ * ^ ----

* * *


End file.
